Daughter of the Dragon
by XxSakuraBiyorixX
Summary: When it seemed like all hope was fading away, a new light came from the north. This light was Vanya and Eraithwen, the last of the elven clan of the dragons. And the last of the Eldar with dominion over the great dragons of Middle Earth. LegolasxOC, HaldirxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I'm gonna come out and admit it. I have not yet read the books. But that what I have my friend Brittany for. She's read the books and she's not afraid to tell me that I screwed up somewhere. I have however seen the movies many times and I do love them, very much. So, let's all be friends and not hate me for my terrible rendition of this different little fic here. :) Oh, and please review. :3**

Galadriel looked to the north, her brilliant blue eyes looking far beyond what anyone else could see. Her pale blond locks flew restlessly in the wind with her calm hands clasped in front of her. She did not look away, no matter how long Lord Celeborn watched her.

This he was used to. He was used to her mind wandering off for days at a time, not eating or drinking until finally she'd had her fill of seeing far beyond what anyone could comprehend. All that, he was used to.

He wasn't used to her soft laugh, a smile placing itself on her lips. He wasn't used to her turning her head to look him in the eye, those delightful orbs gazing at him in just the way that made him fall for her all those years ago.

"My love." She said softly. "Hope is here. She has come."

Celeborn tilted his head, an ever questioning gaze meeting hers, knowing exactly what she meant.

"But how…?" He took a few steps forward until he was directly behind her, using his own eyes to look past her in the direction she had been looking only moments before.

However Galadriel did not answer. She simply watched as her husband gazed and gazed, but could not see as far as she could. She saw past The Shire, farther North than many had ever traveled. She saw a dark kingdom left in ruins long ago, and she saw two cloaked figures coming south.

She watched as they stopped to rest, taking little bites of bread and letting their horses drink of the pond nearby. She saw them regroup, saw them pass the place of the halflings and wander towards Rivendell. She saw them pass through the great city and head straight for the place they simply knew they had to go, towards the object of their arrival.

Towards Lothlórien. Towards the Ring of Power…

Celeborn simply did not understand why he himself couldn't see, then his wife took his hand, and it was there. Plain as day he saw everything she had. Every footstep, every travel-wary breath. But most of all he saw a bright, glowing pendant around the neck of one of the nomads he saw. The pendant was a tigers eye stone with an elaborate silver dragon draped around it, enveloping it as if drinking from it's lifeforce.

And then he knew, they were saved.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a long journey, one that seemed to fade in the back of their minds with every step. The two cloaked figures glided through the forest in silence, their eyes set on one thing and one thing only.

One stood tall with a long blond braid reaching down her back. She wore under her long black cloak a pair of tight black pants and a black tunic that was just as figure hugging, something very uncommon for an elf-maiden, but then again she wasn't a very common woman. Her name was Eraithwen, daughter of Melgildor and servant of Faelooke, the Dragon kingdom. She was thin yet full of curves, another uncommon elvish trait. Over her face she wore a white scarf, covering everything but her eyes. Her eyes bore through the forest like the eye of Sauron himself, her every limb ready for everything. She was, above all, a warrior.

Beside her walked Vanya, daughter of Locien. She had pin straight crimson auburn hair, pulled back from her face in the traditional fashion of an elf, with a simple silver circlet placed upon her head. Her skin was fair and her eyes were as green as the grass beneath their feet. Her lips were rose red and her cheeks tinted pink. Her long satin green gown swept the ground just so, so that the leaves all seemed to move from her path out of respect. Around her neck she bore the symbol of her nation, a tiger eye pendant, wrapped in a silver dragon. She held her horses' reigns, having chosen to walk a while after her legs grew tired.

"My lady, since leaving the city you have grown quiet." Eraithwen said quietly, her eyes watching as Vanya lifted her head, her green eyes meeting the grey eyes of her fellow traveler.

"I have." Vanya muttered. "I know we grow close. I can feel the ring, and it is weighing me down. Every step feels heavy, every breath is harsh… I'm not so sure I have as much hope in me anymore."

"That's the ring talking." Eraithwen told her. "I feel it, too. But we mustn't lose hope. It's all we have left."

Vanya nodded, eyes looking forward once again. "We are close. We should ride to reach there by nightfall."

"Yes, my lady." Eraithwen bowed her head.

Vanya, unlike other ladies, did not need help to mount her horse. She swung up, whispering a quick "Taisteal go tapa, a stór amháin" against its bleached white ear. Behind her Eraithwen did the same, her dark brown stallion racing forward beside Vanya.

In the distance the beauty of Lothlórien became visible through the trees. Eraithwen knew they weren't alone the second their horses took their next step. She leapt off the beast beneath her the instant they were surrounded, landing in front of Vanya's neighing stallion.

Her eyes scanned the elves surrounding her, eyeing their bows and arrows menacingly.

"What business have you in Lothlórien?" Asked a deep voice from directly in front of Eraithwen.

Eraithwen's cold eyes caught the owner of the voice, taking in his strong build and long golden hair. She wondered if he was admired more for his handsome jawline or his powerful sword arm. Either way she found him somewhat attractive for an elf, but at this point in time she could care less.

"You will lower your arrows or I will have your lives." Eraithwen snapped, her voice dripping venom.

"Eraithwen." A soft voice said from behind her, her face not visible from underneath her cloak. "Be kind to our new friends. What is your name, sir?"

The man before Eraithwen tensed but his eyes wandered up to the girl on horse-back.

"Haldir of Lorien." He answered quickly. "And I will have no less of you, my lady. I must have your name."

Before Haldir was even able to blink the sword that was once sheathed in the belt wrapped around Eraithwen's waist was suddenly at his throat. A low growl ripped from her throat and even Haldir himself was surprised at her impeccable speed.

"You must have nothing from this woman, sir." Eraithwen grumbled, the sound coming from deep within her chest.

Suddenly all arrows were on her and Eraithwen smiled at the challenge.

"Eraithwen!" Vanya yelled, reading the mind of her young friend. "Put away your sword!"

Eraithwen's hidden face gave a snide smirk to Haldir that he didn't quite see before she sheathed her sword and she stepped back. Vanya stirred on her horse, sliding to the rough earth and taking a step forward.

"Haldir of Lorien, I apologize for my beloved friends rudeness." Vanya said kindly. "She only wishes to protect me."

"I understand, my lady." Haldir gazed half-shocked, half-angry at Eraithwen. "However I still need your business here in my home."

"My name is Vanya daughter of Locien." She said as she removed her hood of her cloak and exposed her fair face to the Eldar around her. "This is my body guard of sorts, Eraithwen daughter of Melgildor. You now understand why she is so protective of me I hope."

"And your business, my lady?" Haldir pressed on, not a man for giving up.

"I wish to seek council with the Lady of the Light." Vanya said, offering him a smile.

"Not just anyone may have council with Lady Galadriel." Haldir argued.

"Well, not just _anyone _may have council with Lady Vanya but here I am offering you that honor." Eraithwen took a step forward, eyeing Haldir darkly. "You will let us pass or I will disallow you this honor and forfeit your life."

Haldir snorted to himself, amused at her words. "I think you and I will be _wonderful _friends, Lady Eraithwen."

Eraithwen growled at this and Vanya touched her friends shoulder.

"Please, good sir." Vanya told him. "It's of the greatest urgency. Regarding the group of a varied sort that you came upon in just this way, earlier in the week."

Haldir raised an eyebrow. "You are acquainted with the Fellowship?"

"In more ways than you know." Vanya's lip twitched up into a smirk and she curtsied to Haldir, waiting for his response.

He sighed, turning on his heel towards Caras Galadhon and motioning for them to follow. Eraithwen was only partially relieved when the elves around them lowered their arrows. She grabbed the reigns to her own horse and urged him forward in the wake of Vanya. She kept her eyes peeled for anymore threats but when she sensed none she was still skeptical. The ring let out such a wicked aura that it still made her wary of looking away.

Two young elven boys took their horses, guiding them to food and water as Vanya and Eraithwen followed Haldir through the woods and up to a small staircase where the object of their visit now stood.

"And so you have come." Galadriel moved forward and opened her arms to Vanya, embracing her much to the surprise of Haldir and the others.

_You have wonderful timing, my dear._ Galadriel's soft voice whispered in her mind.

_As fate would have it so._ Vanya thought back to her.

_Your journey has been long, you must wish to rest now._

At this Vanya pulled back, looking Galadriel in the eye and shaking her head to where her auburn hair shook at her shoulders like thick twine.

"No, my lady." She whispered. "There is no time for rest, these days. I must see the Halfling."

"As you wish." Galadriel said, her blue eyes boring into Vanya's.

"Eraithwen, stay here." Vanya said over her shoulder, receiving a grunt in protest from her friend. Vanya simply turned to Haldir, bowing her head to him. "Though we have caused you many troubles, may you do me one last favor? Will you please allow my friend a place to sleep as well as food to eat?"

Haldir received a stern look from Galadriel and even though he was less than excited he nodded in return. Eraithwen gave Vanya one last uncomfortable look before following behind him back into the forest.

Vanya looked back at Galadriel, the two of them then ascending up the stairs. She followed Galadriel to a circular area with pillars supporting a stone roof. The wind still flowed through their hair and the sky's still darkened by the second.

"Lady Vanya."

Vanya turned behind her to see Galadriels husband, an old friend of her own, Celeborn, standing before her. Vanya ran to his arms and embraced him as she would a father.

"I am terribly sorry." Celeborn whispered to her and she knew why.

Celeborn was now the closest thing she had to a father. Since the destruction of her kingdom she had wandered on her own, having seen the death of her father at the hands of the Witch King himself. Her only friend had been Eraithwen in those long immortal years, until now when she knew she was needed here.

"Fate is fate, my lord." Vanya said, pulling back to smile at him.

She quickly turned to Galadriel then.

"I came as fast as I could." Vanya told her. "When I heard your call I knew it was urgent. But only upon arriving here have I truly begun to understand why."

"You feel it as well." Galadriel said, not a question but a statement. She sounded dreary and Vanya remembered Eraithwen earlier saying that the ring was certainly the reason she was drug down. "It's a dark presence, that ring. I fear for its effect on dear Frodo."

"That is his name?" Vanya asked quietly. "A hobbit, too? Interesting. And this Fellowship? They've sworn to protect the ring?"

"Indeed they have." Celeborn told her. "But who knows how long that will last. The ring turns all souls dark, no matter what race."

Vanya nodded, turning to look up at him. "I must see him."

Celeborn nodded, turning to exit the room. Vanya moved towards the edge of the open room, looking out over the woods beyond. She could see the mist and the greenery, but she could _feel _the darkness stirring far south. She could _feel _the eye of Sauron, always watching her. Always waiting.

"Heavy, isn't it?" Galadriel asked. "Knowing he's always there? That in every moment he could be watching you?"

"Indeed." Vanya whispered. "It's heavy indeed… I must know more of the Fellowship. You said there were humans?"

Galadriel nodded. "Two humans. But only one do I feel has the weakness of true men inside him. He feels…shaky. Though he swears to protect the ring he still longs for the power, as most men do."

"And the other human?" Vanya asked.

"Ah, yes. Aragorn." Galadriel smiled softly. "The true king of Gondor. He, however, I don't have much worry for. He has a strong heart, indeed."

"The halflings?" Vanya continued to question, her eyes still on the forest.

"The Hobbits are kind." Galadriel nodded. "Pippin and Merry are mischievous but full of good-will, none-the-less. Sam is Frodo's dear friend and someone I have no doubt with follow through with his mission until his very death is upon him. He would follow Frodo to the ends of the world if he could."

"And so he just might." Vanya muttered.

"The others are Gandalf the Grey, a great wizard whom has gone...missing as of late. Gimli, son of Gloin, is a dwarf with a great will to make all elves to feel inferior and the last is Legolas Greenwood, Prince of Mirkwood. They are all strong in heart and in will and I have little doubt that they will succeed in their ventures."

Vanya turned to Galadriel with a few worries in her eyes. "How am I to help, if they are so strong? Why am I here if they shall not fail?"

"Because, my love." Galadriel held the shoulders of the younger elf and gazed into her eyes. "The Fellowship may not need your power, or your skillful warrior who stays by your side. If anything they need the hope you bring. You must speak to them, dear. Explain your strengths and your will to help them. I can see it in your very soul now. You long to make your mark on history. And most of all you long for vengeance on the Witch King, as well as Sauron who ordered your kingdoms destruction and your fathers death."

"We have known each other for many years, Lady Galadriel." Vanya said softly after a few quiet moments. "Even though we have been apart for so long you still know me so well."

"I simply know your heart, Vanya." Galadriel told her, and Vanya nodded, and the very heart she spoke of was strengthened by the lady's words.

At that there was a swish in the wind and Vanya turned to Celeborn entering again, this time with a group behind him.

"They refused to let him come alone." Celeborn said, a little smirk on his face as he stepped to the side and allowed the others to filter in.

The one in the front was most definitely Aragorn, rightful king of Gondor. Looking at him in all his courageous glory, Vanya knew he was of pure heart and soul. She could see past his eyes into the great future that would lie ahead of him did they win over Sauron.

Behind him was the human she didn't quite trust. She hadn't yet caught his name but his eyes seemed somewhat snakelike and unwelcome. Yet she knew that maybe his intentions were clear so far, but whatever lied ahead of him seemed dark indeed.

After the human waddled in the dwarf, Gimli. Somehow Vanya knew she was going to like him. He seemed haughty and amusing, as most dwarves were, and his scruffy beard and small eyes seemed inviting.

Perhaps she was holding her breath in anticipation but the next member of the newly founded Fellowship made her feel as if she could breathe again. An elf, by the name of Legolas Greenleaf. She could feel his strength in a single look and it made her feel safe. He looked up at her, his blue eyes meeting hers and though he seemed curious, she only smiled. He seemed shocked at first, like he wasn't quite sure what to do next, however he did eventually move out of the way so that the hobbits could then walk through.

The two similar looking boys must've been Pippin and Merry, for they wreaked of mischief as they walked through the door. But just as Galadriel said Vanya sensed their pure hearts under their curly hair and she smiled at them warmly.

Then came Sam, a slightly chubby little hobbit with a kind smile of a shy boy. Vanya bowed her head to him, knowing that his heart must've been the purest of them all.

And then came Frodo…

He seemed like a nice young man with a kind aura about him on any other day, but once the ring entered the room she couldn't quite make out his face. She looked and looked but it took her a minute to get over the lightheadedness and see that his eyes were ever-so-frightened but also very brave. Vanya's mossy eyes flashed down to the glint of light coming off the ring that was chained around his neck.

Darkness seemed to envelope her and she was struggling to breathe again. Only when Galadriel put her hand on her shoulder was Vanya able to focus again, her eyes looking around at the others in haste.

"I am familiar with all of your names, but I am sure you're confused as to who I am." She told them, eyeing each one of them in particular. "I am Vanya, daughter of Locien King of Faelooke. And I come to your aide on this day."

She gave a small curtsy and bowed her head.

"Pardon me, my lady, but I'm not quite sure what you mean." Aragorn asked, his rough voice strong and deep.

Vanya raised her head. "Nearly a month ago Lady Galadriel contacted me in the northern lands, somewhere I'm sure none of you have ventured. It is far past where even the hobbits reside."

"The city of dragons?" Asked the human of whom she didn't quite trust.

"Boromir…" Aragorn quieted him and Vanya noted his name. "That city does not exist."

"Oh, so it did, dear Aragorn." Galadriel interrupted. "Not anymore, of course. But it did. Nearly a thousand years ago."

"My home was destroyed by the riders you call the Nazgul." Vanya explained, watching the idea click in their head. "Long ago Sauron wanted the power of one of the greatest elven kingdoms there ever were. And he had it. Or so he thought."

"Legend says that Sauron was after one thing." Aragorn said, stepping up slowly. "A sacred jewel of the dragon kingdom. The jewel that could give its owner dominion over the dragons themselves."

"Yes." Vanya nodded. "That is what he was after. It was called the Tigers Eye. And is still to this day. However, contrary to what Sauron would like you to believe, he never wielded the power of the dragons. The few he was able to bribe with gold and riches, yes, those he had. However the dragons that stayed loyal to our kingdom, stay loyal to the wielder of the Tigers Eye."

Vanya lifted her fingers, touching softly the pendant that lay upon her collarbone. "And therefore, they stay loyal to me."

Boromir gasped, as did Gimli. Pippin and Merry began quietly chattering to themselves and Legolas gave her a suspicious glance.

She however did not note these things. She instead stepped forward, overlooking them all very intently.

"I am willing to lend you my power to bring down Sauron and destroy his wretched ring once and for all." Vanya stated, her voice hard and demanding. "Will you allow me this or no?"

**A/N: I know you're probably all a little confused. But, no, Vanya was not speaking Elvish. But that will be explained in later chapters. Also I'm very well aware that there was never a Dragon Kingdom but let's just succumb to the creativity leaking from my brain... okay? :D Review please. God knows I'm gonna need it. :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was made aware of my little technicality in the last chapter regarding Caras Galadhon and how it takes a few days to travel there, thanks to my loving friend Brittany. Like I said, folks, I have not yet read the books but that's what I have her for! :D I hope a few of your questions are cleared up in this chapter! And thank you for my two amazing reviews! :D I loved them dearly! **

Eraithwen had been led to a small clearing next to a crystal-like pool. It was only expected since these were wood elves and they mostly stayed outside. But part of her felt exposed, as though at any moment Sauron himself could come walking up to her and chop her head off.

She laughed a little to herself at thought. She knew she'd put up a hell of a fight if he tried.

Slowly she took in her surroundings, noting the silver-like tone of the air around her. The crumpled leaves at her feet blew softly in the wind and a bundle of blankets and cushions up against an old tree. Just at her feet there was a small pool with a waterfall running into it, making the softest almost inaudible sound. It was so inviting.

Eraithwen knew that Haldir, that annoying elf of Lorien, would certainly be back soon with her food, but part of her could care less. She began taking off her weapons, laying them neat and organized next to the little make-shift bed she would sleep on later. Soon enough she was in only a loose tunic that came just barely below her butt. It felt nice to be free of the tight confines of her traveling cloths, something that she'd found useful in battle but an annoyance when trying to relax.

She turned to the pool, just about to drop the tunic past her shoulders when the inevitable happened.

Haldir came around the corner of a tree, a tray of elven food in his hands. His jaw dropped at the sight of Eraithwen so scarcely dressed. He gulped, watching as she turned to look over her shoulder at him with a smirk.

"Hello there." She said, attempting to cover her shoulders again.

His eyes caught the scar on her back just before she did. It was dark, like it had taken a good chunk out of her skin and muscle tissue. It consisted of four long claw marks that put even Haldir's battle scars to shame.

"What's that?" He asked, more composed now.

She turned after buttoning up the tunic, walking up to him and taking the tray.

"What?" She asked, pretending to be oblivious as she turned to sit on a rock next to the pool of water.

She placed the tray on her lap and began eyeing the food with a hungry intent. She hadn't eaten food this scrumptious looking in many, many years.

"That on your shoulder." Haldir said, walking up to her and grabbing her shoulder.

She sighed as he pulled the tunic back, exposing her pale shoulder to his curious eyes. He looked at the scar again, noticing now that it had a slightly red tint, almost like glitter mixed in with her skin.

"This…" He muttered.

"You know, Haldir of Lorien, you get more and more aggravating by the second." She said, jerking her top from his hands and pulling it back up. "You don't just go jerking cloths off a lady like that."

Haldir raised an eyebrow at her. "And here I was under the impression you wanted me to jerk your clothes off."

Eraithwen blushed, turning away from him and looking back down at the water.

Haldir took her silence as a compliment, grinning to himself a little before looking down at the water himself.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked her.

"Very." She muttered. "It's been a long time since I've come across a land so lush with beauty."

"It's not beautiful where you live?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Beauty left my home long ago." Eraithwen told him gravely. "Now all that's left is broken ruins and corpses. I do not dare to go back, and neither does my lady."

Haldir seemed somewhat saddened by this. "I heard of what happened, but I was not sure whether to believe it or not. It's been a long time since the people of your kingdom visited here, even before the downfall."

"We were always very private." Eraithwen told him quietly. "No one from the outside could be trusted. And now you know why."

"That stone around Lady Vanya's neck?" Haldir questioned. "That's the fabled Tigers Eye, isn't it? I was never one to believe that Sauron had his hands on it in the first place, but I wondered…"

"No, he never even laid an eye on it." Eraithwen said. "Upon the orders of the king Lady Vanya and I disappeared through the tunnels as soon as the attack started. Although…"

Haldir examined her quiet silence, wondering what troubled her, beyond the obvious. Her eyes seemed to grow sadder and sadder and he thought he saw them well up with tears but he wasn't sure. He was surprised when she shook her head as if dismissing the topic, and took another bite of bread.

"Why am I telling you this anyway?" She demanded, looking up at him again with a strong mockery in her eyes. "Do you always stick your elvish nose into other people's business?"

Haldir huffed. "I was only trying to be nice."

"Niceness is lost on me, my lord." Eraithwen said, standing abruptly and placing the tray back on the rock. "Now, unless you want to see me naked, I would walk away now."

"Who says I don't?" Haldir teased, earning a shrug from her.

But as soon as she began unbuttoning her tunic, every second showing a little more skin, he turned beat red and turned to walk away. She laughed to herself, the sound ringing through the trees and sending something similar to chills across Haldir's skin.

She smiled unlike she had in a long time, dropping her cloths and stepping a foot into the perfectly warm water. She enveloped herself in the pureness of it, letting it bring her wary soul peace after her long day.

Vanya walked towards where she knew Eraithwen waited, sensing her friend through the thick forest before her. She was content after her meeting, knowing now that all hope was not lost.

After much reluctance Aragorn and the others finally decided to welcome Vanya and Eraithwen on their quest to destroy the ring of power. It had taken a lot of persuading on her own part, but it was only truly effective when Galadriel intervened and convinced him that bringing Vanya along could only benefit them.

Since she'd spent so much time in the room with that wretched ring, she was now able to overcome the darkness that tempted her to take it for her own. She had warred with herself and decided that she didn't need that much power; she had her fair share already. She remembered the clouds parting in her heart and feeling a heavy burden lifted off her shoulders. And even though the ring still drug her down, she was able to stand tall.

Suddenly she was made aware of a nearing presence and it made her slow her pace. She knew who it was and it seemed to excite her just a little.

"My lady Vanya." A voice called from behind her and she didn't have to turn around to know it was Legolas.

"Ah, Prince Legolas." Vanya turned her head then, smiling at him as she paused and waited for him to fall into step beside her. "We haven't gotten the chance to officially meet."

"I don't think that's necessary." Legolas told her, offering her a polite smile. "I am curious though. Your pendant? It controls dragons yet dragons have been extinct for many years."

Vanya laughed. "No, Legolas. Dragons have been in hiding for many years, not extinct. Ever since the fall of our kingdom they've been without a ruler, and a purpose…"

Legolas noticed her sadness at this. "You miss them."

"I miss every single one of them." She said quietly. "I hope one day to see them again… I want to rebuild my kingdom, so much that it hurts to think about it. It's a goal I can't quite reach."

"My lady, if we can destroy the ring of power, then anything is possible." Legolas said softly, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder.

She looked him in the eye, grinning at him with a glimmer of hope in her own.

"You are strong, Legolas Greenleaf." She said matter-of-factly. "Not only in battle but in your heart. Even I can see it. I noticed it back in the gathering room, when I first saw you. You of all people make me feel safe on this quest."

Legolas smiled, tilting his head in gratitude. "I will take that as a compliment."

Vanya lifted her head to the forest, letting her ears guide her. She laughed quietly at what she heard.

"Where is that damned elf now? Gallivantin' around with a villain on the loose, who does he think he is?" She heard Gimli's seemingly agitated tone and smiled.

"It seems your friend is worried about you." Vanya told Legolas. "You must go now."

Legolas smirked, laughing before stopping and bowing to her. She was pleasantly surprised when he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon her fingers.

"Sleep well, my lady." Legolas told her softly before disappearing into the trees.

Vanya sighed, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. It had been a long time since she'd felt so giddy, it almost made her sick. But despite her lightheadedness she found her way to her dear friend Eraithwen, shaking her head with a soft chuckle when she interrupted the warrior's bath.

"What?" Eraithwen said as Vanya walked over to the cushions next to the tree and sat down.

"It suits you to arrive at a place and just as quickly embellish yourself in its luxuries." Vanya teased her as she removed her riding boots.

"Why not?" Eraithwen asked, laying her head back on a soft patch of land and sighing. "It's been so long since I've taken a proper bath."

"Yes, it has." Vanya muttered, beginning to peel her dirty travelling dress from her body. "I may have to join you. Our ride through the marsh lands certainly did a number on my favorite dress."

"I told you not to get off your horse, but you didn't listen." Eraithwen said with a light chuckle.

"Ah, the horses…" Vanya's face twisted into worry. "I suppose they're very confused by now. They're not very fluent in Elvish."

"We'll check on them tomorrow." Eraithwen told her. "For now, let's just relax."

Vanya nodded, rising and throwing her dirty dress in a pile before climbing into the pool herself. She suddenly felt every tense muscle in her body release and she sighed in contentment.

"Don't get too used to it, Era." Vanya told her, even though her voice sounded as if she was drowning in every second she got to sit in the warming water. "Soon we'll be riding towards Mordor. Who knows when we'll be able to do this kind of thing again."

"Or if…" Eraithwen said, a tint of sadness coating her voice.

"Have hope, Eraithwen." Vanya said, lifting her head and placing her hand on Eraithwen's arm. "Remember what father told us? Our hope is the kindle to the fire of our kingdom. If we have no hope, then no one will."

Eraithwen sighed, nodding to her friend before laying her head back down again. "Just for tonight, though, I'm going give in to these luxuries and enjoy them as much as I can."

"I never said you couldn't enjoy them." Vanya laughed, and they stayed like that.

It was the day they were set to leave and yet again Vanya was rising out of the water to get dressed. She had taken her last bath and made herself as clean as she could before their quest. She knew she'd miss the feeling of her skin being so light and airy, but she didn't let it sully her mood.

Eraithwen had already left and was preparing the horses. So the princess was left alone to get ready, something she preferred.

She looked down at her favorite dress, the one she had had cleaned a few days before. But she knew she couldn't wear it, not this time. Traveling was one thing to do in a dress, but they'd more than likely run into a few set backs on the way, be it orks, uruk-hai or the Nazgul themselves. A dress would hinder what fighting ability she had, she was sure of that.

So she overlooked the dress and walked over to her traveling bag. She pushed a few things around until she found just what she was looking for.

Vanya pulled out a blue tunic, one she remembered to be fitting to her form, as well as a pair of white pants. Then she got out her belt and pulled her black riding boots over towards her from where they rest at her bedside.

She came here as a princess, but she would leave as a warrior.

Once she was dressed she strapped her sword to her waist and a dagger to her ankle, just under her boot. Then she reached even farther into her bag to pull out the Tigers Eye. She knew from this day forward she wouldn't dare to take it off, it was just too risky. So she clasped it around her neck and lifted her head, letting her auburn hair fall around her shoulders in waves.

She walked over to the clear reflective pool before her, watching as her reflection slowly appeared. Who she saw wasn't the girl who came here, but a woman ready to take on any challenges fate would throw at her.

"That's a lovely look on you, Vanya."

Vanya turned and tried to smile at Galadriel, but the elderly elf knew better and saw right through her and into the fear hidden deep within her heart.

"Fear is Sauron's greatest tool, dear one." Galadriel said, taking a few gliding steps towards her. "You must be strong."

"I know." Vanya nodded, taking a deep breath. "And I will be. I do not fear the rings temptation anymore. At least not for myself. I will be strong, for Eraithwen and the others. For Frodo."

Galadriel smiled. "All is well, then. If I do remember correctly, you were quite the archer back in the days of your kingdom. It was one of the few things battle-related that you could do better than Eraithwen."

"Yes, my lady." Vanya smiled fondly of her memories of Eraithwen's aggravated expression every time their archery teacher complimented Vanya instead of her. "That was a long time ago."

"Not so long…" Galadriel said as she held out a beautiful bow and quiver to Vanya, watching as her eyes widened in awe.

"For me?" Vanya asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes. May it aide you well." Galadriel smiled, handing them over to her.

Vanya's fingers brushed the beautifully sculpted wood with wide eyes. She smiled as she threw the quiver over her shoulder and strapped her bow to her back.

"You, Lady Galadriel, are like the mother I never knew." Vanya said before surprising her with a tight hug. "And I will always remember you fondly."

Galadriel smiled to herself, taking a second before hugging the girl back. "As I will you, Vanya. Now, you must go. The others are waiting."

Vanya moved back, nodding quickly to her before bowing. And at that she ran off into the woods towards where she knew the others waited.


	4. Chapter 3

Eraithwen was saying goodbye to her horse, standing amongst the others of the Fellowship who were preparing in various ways to leave by the River. She hadn't really got to known many of them well in the past few weeks that they had stayed in Lothlórien. She'd come to know many of them as kind and amusing, but had mostly kept to herself, as usual. She wasn't really one for making new friends.

However, she had come to know Haldir quite well…

Her eyes turned to the presence a few feet to her right where Haldir was talking to Aragorn in Elvish, a language she herself hadn't quite picked up yet. She blushed when his eyes met hers over Aragorn's shoulder and turned away, letting her horse walk towards the pond as she picked up her pack and threw it over her shoulder.

*Flashback*

It was the third week of her stay and Haldir had made it a nightly thing to come to her quarters and harass her while Vanya was away with Lady Galadriel. This time in particular she was half dressed in only a chemise, another thing he was used to, and sharpening her sword next to the pond.

At his entrance she turned her head and sighed. "Are you going to be bothering me every night now? It's tiring."

Haldir chuckled at this. "I can't help the fact that you intrigue me. And don't begin to pretend like you don't like it."

Eraithwen rolled her sparkling gray eyes. "Whatever you say…"

Haldir came to sit beside her, only laughing when she held her sword to his throat. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, not now. They had come to be great friends. He'd learned a few new things about her and she was actually interested in a few details about him, not to mention her great curiosity about his home.

She turned away with a smirk, getting back to sharpening as he watched. He liked just sitting here like this with her. It almost calmed him.

"Are you nervous about leaving?" Haldir asked her after a few moments.

She shrugged. "If you mean am I scared, I suppose my answer is no. At least, I'm not scared for myself. Lady Vanya on the other hand has less skill in battle than me… And that worries me."

"But she has the power of the dragons behind her." Haldir interjected. "That has to mean something."

"Well, it's not something she'll use lightly on this quest, I would imagine." Eraithwen told him, turning to grab one of her knives so she could sharpen it, too. "She's too proud."

"There's a place where pride comes to an end and so begins common intelligence." Haldir said with a small laugh. "I think she'll be fine. She's a strong woman. Part of me does worry for you, though, even if you won't admit it."

Eraithwen snorted, shaking her head and allowing her long hair to swish around her shoulders. Haldir watched it, his eyes every so slowly catching sight of her scar again. He hadn't the courage to ask her again where the scar had come from, but he felt like maybe someday she'd tell him. If they survived…

"You don't need to worry about me."

Eraithwen looked over to find Haldir unusually close, his eyes coming up from her scar to meet hers just in time. She swallowed hard, not sure what to do.

"I think I do." Haldir muttered, and that was it.

All the pent up curiosity came bursting out of them and suddenly their lips were connected across the little space left between them. It was unexpected, out of nowhere and shocking. But neither of them cared, because Eraithwen had thrown her knife to the side only to hear it clatter onto a rock and almost fall into the pool. She wrapped her arms around the elf before her, not sure when the last time was that she'd been able to feel a man so close before.

Her heart leapt out of her chest. She felt something akin to lust fill her completely as his hands wandered up her legs to rest on her thighs. He pushed her back down on the ground and let her bite his lip selfishly in response. He could feel his own blood pumping against his ears, not to mention the sound of Eraithwen's smooth skin brushing his.

It was intoxicating, to say in the least.

She laid there, so ready to take him to her bed after just a short time of knowing each other. And he was ready to do the same but something screamed inside of him, his pride creeping up on him behind his fear of rejection. He pulled his swollen lips away from hers and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Eraithwen asked, almost offended at his abrupt stop.

Haldir shook his head, not sure how to answer her.

"I…" His lips moved but they formed no words. His body was still so lost in her that he'd given up on forming a comprehensive thought process.

Eraithwen sat up, watching as he did the same. She felt ashamed, as if she'd done something wrong.

"I just…" Yet again he tried to explain but got flustered again.

She watched as he stood, quickly walking away from her as fast as he could.

"Haldir!" She called after him as he disappeared into the mists of the forest.

She remembered watching his back with so many thoughts going through her head. Thoughts of shame and loathing. She had a man in her grasp, one that was actually worth something, and she had somehow messed it all up. It had been thousands of years since she'd even caught the eye of a respectable man, let alone let him touch her like that. It hurt to know that when she finally found something good, yet again it was destroyed just before her very eyes.

*End Flashback*

Eraithwen sighed at the thought, knowing that no matter how many times she processed it through her head she would never understand why he walked away from her that day. She'd never really understood why she had kissed him in the first place.

Even now as she petted the nose of her horse, the brave and loyal Macha, she was just as confused as she had been the night it happened.

"_Macha…_" Eraithwen whispered. "_Beidh tú grá dom i gcónaí, ceart?_" (You will always love me, right?"

Macha neighed and nodded her head, making Macha smile.

"_Cara dílis, beidh mé chailleann tú go deimhin, ach ní bheidh tú oiriúnach sa bhád._" Eraithwen whispered against her ear. "_Slán, Macha_." (Loyal friend, I will indeed miss you, but you will not fit in the boat.) (Goobye, Macha)

Macha neighed again before walking in the general direction of Danu, Vanya's horse and her companion. Eraithwen sighed, watching her go before picking up her things and turning to go see what was taking Vanya so long.

"What language was that?" A voice asked her, and Eraithwen turned to Haldir slightly full of nerves.

"Gaelic. The language of the dragons." Eraithwen said without looking at him. "And the language of my people, as well as our horses."

Haldir raised an eyebrow when she tried walking away from him, but he ran after her into the forest none-the-less.

"I'm sorry about that night." Haldir interjected as he had to jog to keep up with her quick walking pace. "It should've never happened."

Eraithwen snorted. "Right, thanks. Next time you wish to play with someone's emotions, make sure it's not someone that can wipe you off the face of this miserable land."

Haldir groaned. "I wasn't trying to play with your emotions. Listen to me!"

He caught her arm, forcing her to stop and look him in the eye no matter how much she didn't want to.

"I'm done listening to your snake-like words." Eraithwen spat. "Only lies pass your lips."

"I never once lied to you, Eraithwen." Haldir tried, his eyes softening with regret. "I simply acted on impulse. I never wanted to hurt you. You're just so beautiful…"

She wanted to turn away when he placed his palm upon her cheek, letting his thumb wander up to brush just under her eye.

"I feel something for you." Haldir told her. "Something I've never quite felt before. I'm still trying to decipher the meaning, but I do know I care about you. More than you can imagine."

Eraithwen wanted to be angry at him, she wanted to push him away and scream that he was pathetic but she understood his words. She felt the same way and it scared her just a little bit.

"If you care about me then you'll know that what happened that night was not a mistake." Eraithwen whispered, and it took him a second but he slowly nodded, knowing she was right.

"Lady Eraithwen, we had a rocky start, but I would willingly follow you to the ends of Middle Earth if I could." Haldir said, taking her hand and holding it tightly to his chest.

"Then come!" Eraithwen begged of him. "Come with the Fellowship. Help us…"

"Right now my duty is here, in Lothlórien." Haldir told her softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "But soon I know we'll be together again."

Eraithwen nodded slowly before leaning forward and pressing her lips ever so softly against his. A spark ignited, shocking them both as something wild tickled them in their stomachs. They pulled back, smiling softly at each other.

"I have to go now." Eraithwen said, stepping back with her hand still softly touching his. "But I expect you to be waiting for me when I return. And I will return. I will."

Haldir nodded, knowing she sounded more like she was trying to assure herself rather than him. He watched as she walked away in search of her princess, occasionally turning to look back at him hesitantly. But his eyes urged her to go and fulfill the greatness he knew lied ahead of her.

And he'd be waiting for her, no matter how long, he'd always be waiting for her. He, after all, had eternity in his hands.

Vanya ran through the trees for a few minutes, loving the feeling of anticipation building up inside her. It wasn't long before she saw Eraithwen, a new glow to her friend lighting her face, running towards her as well.

"My lady, we're ready." She said just before they were running through the forest again.

They broke into the clearing beside the River Anduin, seeing the rest of the Fellowship already loading up the small elvish boats with supplies. Another look had Vanya noticing Galadriel floating up the river on her own boat, standing regal as ever as she approached.

Vanya walked over to the boat, accepting Legolas' kind smile as she did so. She helped him pile in their share of lembas bread, as well as water. It was when they set out that she felt her heart swell in her chest, knowing she'd miss this place of welcome more than anywhere else. Well… _almost _anywhere.

"It's time to set out." Aragorn said, helping Frodo climb in his boat.

Vanya nodded, shaking her head with an amused smile as Legolas attempted to help her climb into their boat as well. With a lithe movement she jumped over the edge of the boat and right in beside Gimli, who looked less than thrilled at her presence. Eraithwen did the same, sitting on the other side of him.

Behind Vanya, Legolas climbed in, the boat creaking and swaying slightly, causing Gimli a great deal of fear. He wiggled about, waving his arms and almost turning the boat over himself.

"Friend, stay calm." Vanya said with a small smile towards him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be calm when I'm not in a boat full of Elves trying to drown me!" Gimli exclaimed, making the elven around him laugh.

As they set out Vanya looked longingly behind her. She sighed, knowing good and well there was a possibility she would never return. She could die on this quest, just like any of the other members of the Fellowship. It was a cold, hard truth, but a chance they all had to take.

They sailed down the current, all of the members on lookout for any potential threats on the shores. For all they knew, they were already being followed by those wretched orks.

"It's awful quiet." Vanya said softly.

Eraithwen snorted, not feeling out of place at all as she raised her voice to be heard over the water. "It's a little unsettling isn't it?"

"Well why don't you just yell and give our position away to every ork in the area?!" Gimli whispered harshly. "You Elves have no common sense!"

"Ah, and you do, Gimli of Glóin?" Eraithwen mocked.

"Why of course I do!" Gimli exclaimed, being even louder than Eraithwen was.

Vanya snickered at her friends cleverness, watching as Gimli's ego shrunk just a bit. He crossed his arms, huffing at her.

"That doesn't count." He grumbled.

Behind her Legolas laughed, and Vanya turned to look at him. "Are you tired yet? I could take it from here."

"No, my lady." Legolas laughed and it made her skin tingle. "I would feel bad if I was reduced to sit and watch while such a beautiful lady did my job for me."

"Right, right." Vanya laughed, but she still felt a little more than giddy at his compliment.

After a while it grew quiet again as they listened to the woods around them and the water trickling by underneath them. Vanya could hear every breath Legolas took and every beat of his heart, simply because she was so close to him. She tried to focus on it, finding strength in him yet again.

Then she heard it.

In her effort to hear clearly she heard the dark growl from the west side of the river. She could hear the heavy footfalls of brute-strength soldiers, their own heavy breathing at the hasty run they were set in.

Eraithwen and Legolas heard it, too. Their heads snapped to the side and they grew ever-so-silent, not even taking a breath.

"They grow close…" Legolas whispered.

Gimli was fast asleep, thankfully not snoring as he usually did. Vanya lowered her head, trying to keep her mind focused on the sounds around her.

"They're far now, but they travel fast." She said quietly. "They'll reach the river by nightfall, I presume."

"We must keep moving." Eraithwen urged and Legolas nodded.

Another long while passed in silence, none of them daring to speak lest they miss a single nearing breath of the Uruk-hai, Vanya looked up to see two large statues on either side of the river. Without thinking she tilted her head and spoke.

"What's that?" She whispered.

Legolas looked down at her before switching his eyes to the towering kings before them.

"That would be Arongath." Legolas said. "They are in the likeness of the King Isildur and King Anárion. This used to mark the borderline of the realm of Gondor. However the realm has shrunk since then…"

"I see." Vanya muttered as her eyes continued to examine the tributes.

In her mind she wondered why, but didn't ask any more questions. She needed to keep her mind focused on the enemy rather than the problems of Gondor.

It took a long time to reach their destination, just past Arongath and into the great lake beyond. Eraithwen eyed the waterfall wearily before helping Legolas to steer them to the shore.

The hobbits began to gather their things, as well as Gimli and the girls. Legolas and Aragorn began unloading the boats while Boromir lingered behind. Vanya looked at him wearily, knowing well what was going through his mind.

She stepped onto dry ground, her eyes watching as he warred with himself. She couldn't help him as he tried and tried but the temptation of the power was weighing full-force on his conscience. She knew soon enough he would give in to the Ring of Power, just as many other men had suffered.

When she turned back Legolas and Gimli were working on a fire, the hobbits eating up the little pieces of the elvish bread they were offered. She wondered how they ate so much, being as little as they were.

"We'll cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn announced as he pulled out the last of the cargo from the boats. "From there we'll hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"And how do you expect we find our way there?" Eraithwen asked from beside the fire. "It's not an easy task, going to Mordor."

"Well then I suggest you get some rest and recover your strength, Lady Eraithwen." Aragorn told her.

Eraithwen snorted at that, rolling her eyes. "Yes, sir King of Gondor."

"Eraithwen." Vanya snapped as Aragorn gave her a particularly distasteful look.

She then returned to listening to the forest, hearing every step of every creature, natural and unnatural alike. She felt a dark presence, something dark that approached. She looked over at Legolas and knew he felt the same. She watched as he approached Aragorn quickly.

"We must leave now." She heard him utter to the man.

Aragorn simply gave him a look and shook his head. "No. Orks patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas groaned inwardly, turning his head to look back into the forest where Vanya had her eyes fixed on the tumbling leaves. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me… A shadow of a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near."

With that Legolas looked back at Aragorn, his eyes full of certainty. "I can feel it."

Aragorn did not answer, his attention now focused on the hobbit that had brought forth the firewood. Vanya ignored them, walking to the edge of the forest and focusing her ears deeper and deeper, surrounding herself with it completely. She could hear the footsteps of Boromir, the soft breaths of Frodo. And something else, something darker.

There was a bustle behind her after the words of "Where's Frodo?" spoken by Marry, the hobbit that had come forth with the wood. Sam shot up quickly and Aragorn eyed wearily the shield of the also missing human.

"Boromir." Vanya whispered, turning back to look at them then, her eyes full of the black fire that burned in the humans soul.

Aragorn ran off in search of them, but Vanya still listened. Her heart burned with Frodo's fear and Boromir's hunger, she knew it wasn't going well.

"Legolas." She whispered, and he was soon by her side.

"Yes? What do you see?" He asked her quickly.

She shook her head before looking over at him. "Nothing well. Come over here."

She pulled him away from the others, beyond the barricade of the trees. Eraithwen kept a watchful eye but did not dare follow.

"I fear the worst will happen." She told him. "Boromir wants to ring too badly. He thinks he can bend that wretched thing to his will… what will we do?"

"We will do what we must." Legolas promised her, reaching forward and grabbing her hand. "We will protect the ring, my lady."

"I fear we'll have no choice…" She whispered. "Somehow it will be lost…"

Legolas shook his head quickly. "It will not be-"

Suddenly they stopped speaking, the darkness that they were warned of now growing beyond just a simple feeling. It overwhelmed them and a tiny bit of fear grew up inside Vanya.

"They're here."

It wasn't either of their voices that said it, but Eraithwen's. She had appeared beside them, her eyes intent on the trees beyond.

"Tell the others." Vanya told her before taking one last look at Legolas and running into the forest.

Vanya knew her first meeting with the Uruk-hai would not be pleasant, but she was ready. She pulled out her bow, notching an arrow from her quiver, and ran into battle.

**A/N: a super long chapter for you guys, because I have NOTHING to do :D Yay! (guys, guys, we're almost into The Two Towers. :D MY FAVORITE!) Please review, they really do make me happy! **


	5. Chapter 4

A battle cry ripped from Eraithwen's throat as she charged forward, leaping through the air before nearly cutting a beast in half. She had her eye set on one goal, to get to Vanya before the princess got herself killed. Vanya had run off in haste before Eraithwen had even returned from getting the others. She hated when her friend did this to her, it worried her to death.

The Uruk-hai continued to charge, and Eraithwen's mind was drawn from Vanya and straight into battle.

She kicked one foul creature square in the chest, turning on her heel to cut another's head off before turning right back to the first one and running him through. She could hear Gimli at her side, hacking through orks and Uruk-hai just as she did. When one tried to attack him from behind she unsheathed one of her daggers and threw it right into the back of its head.

Gimli turned as the ork fell limply to the ground and gave her a look. "I coulda taken care of it myself!"

"Sure you could've." Eraithwen said, cutting through a few more orks before retrieving her dagger from the fallen orks skull.

She spun around, swinging her sword from her waist and cutting several surrounding Uruk's at their stomachs. Only one wasn't fatally injured, and she took care of him with a blade to the throat.

After a long while and many orks killed, she found Vanya.

The princess stood on top of a broken structure, notching and shooting arrows like nobody's business. Her objective was to make sure Legolas was clear on all sides, leaving him able to fight only one at a time. She was hardly surprised when Eraithwen jumped up beside her, glaring at her openly.

"You really should've waited." Eraithwen muttered.

"Legolas was with me." Vanya told her, not missing a beat. "He won't let me get hurt."

"That's not-"

Eraithwen growled when a dumb ork started to climb up with them, kicking him in the face to knock him down. She threw her already bloodied dagger into his eyeball before turning back to Vanya.

"_We _will talk later." She said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Vanya rolled her eyes, feeling the whoosh in the air as she jumped down and went back into battle.

Once most of the Uruk-hai were cleared off, she leapt down, taking her sword from its sheath and swinging it to where it cleanly beheaded a nearby Uruk-hai. Legolas noticed her movement and ran to her side. From there they moved forward, finally finding Aragorn battling in a clearing a ways away.

They ran to his aide, Legolas bringing out his bow to close-range assassinate a few Uruk-hai as Gimli hacked into them with his axe. Eraithwen clashed swords with one before twisting to her advantage, severing his arm before putting her blade through his chest. Vanya cut through an ork before turning and holding out her blade just so in a way that would cause the on-coming ork she sensed to run himself through.

"Aragorn! Go!" Legolas said before lodging a few more arrows into ork skulls.

Vanya was across the clearing, engaged in battle with a particularly persistent Uruk-hai that was using her size to his advantage. He got a solid cut in on her torso before she lashed out, taking a slice out of his face. She fell on her back, feeling the action cause blood to poor out of her stomach at a fast rate. From there she somersaulted back, landing on one knee and carefully avoiding his falling corpse.

She jumped up, ignoring her wound and running forward, cutting one orks legs out from under him before turning to meet another Uruk-hai blade with her own.

Eraithwen had seen her get hurt, and she was beyond furious. Her eyes raged like storm clouds over the sea and she cut through one ork after another before finally reaching Vanya.

"Run, my lady!" Eraithwen yelled. "You're hurt!"

"You know me better than that, Eraithwen." Vanya whispered before bringing her sword down against an orks shoulder.

Eraithwen was about to protest when a horn sounded, making them all stop in their tracks.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas said, his elvish eyes penetrating the trees towards the sound.

"Boromir!" Aragorn exclaimed, running past Legolas towards the sound.

Legolas turned back, shooting all oncoming Uruk-hai that tried to follow him.

Eraithwen groaned, shaking her head and helping Vanya get rid of the excess. Once they had all either fled to the sound of the horn or died by the elves and dwarfs blades, Eraithwen turned to Vanya, ready to unleash her wrath.

But her words died in her throat at Vanya's now even paler complexion than before. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin clammy.

"It's nothing." Vanya whispered as she fell against a nearby tree, sliding to the ground in defeat.

Legolas was by her side before Eraithwen was, which sparked a bit of jealousy in her friend but it was dismissed as soon as Legolas lifted the shredded tunic to reveal a very deep cut into Vanya's abdomen.

"That's a bit more than nothing, lassie." Gimli said, watching from beside Eraithwen.

"It'll heal soon enough." Vanya snapped. "Quickly, you must go after Aragorn and Boromir. Frodo might be hurt!"

Eraithwen shook her head. "No, I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Come." Legolas said, gathering Vanya up into his strong arms and carrying her like a child. "We'll go together."

Vanya was about to object, but it was too late. Legolas was already running top speed towards where he could hear Aragorn's heavy breathing and Boromir's fading gasps.

When they arrived, it was too late. Boromir had several arrows in his chest and even Vanya could feel his life-force fading away. She closed her eyes, hiding her face in Legolas' chest as Boromir clutched his sword one last time. Eraithwen lowered her head in respect, Gimli soon doing the same.

It was the Fellowships second loss since leaving Rivendell, yet the first for Vanya and Eriathwen. And even though they didn't know him very well, they felt a deep sadness at his still body lying on the ground.

"I knew it would come to this…" Vanya whispered. "I knew his heart and still said nothing. It is my fault."

"He died protecting the hobbits." Eraithwen muttered. "I can smell their fading scent. His heart was pure."

"That changes nothing." Vanya said.

"This isn't your fault, Lady Vanya." Legolas muttered to her. "We all took the risk of death upon setting out for this quest. He died protecting his people."

Vanya didn't dare to look back at Boromir, but kept her face firmly against Legolas' chest.

Aragorn and Eraithwen pushed the boat bearing Boromir's body out into the current of the Anduin.

Behind them Vanya watched from where Legolas was patching her up. She felt ashamed for having been so weak. None of the others had gotten hurt, but here she was, having a bandage wrapped around her torso to hold her guts in.

But, thankfully, she was healing rather quickly. She was able to move quite freely now, much to Eraithwen's discontent. Her friend was still aggravated at her for not running when she had the chance.

"I think he'll be missed." Vanya whispered to Legolas, who nodded with a small smile.

"I do believe so." He said.

From there he turned to Aragorn who was ever-so-quietly tightening his armor.

"We must hurry!" He called to the man. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore."

Aragorn made not to move, but stood idly looking down at Vanya. She fidgeted uncomfortably, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What? I can still move." She told him. "We still have time to catch them!"

Aragorn looked over the river, watching as Sam and Frodo disappeared into the woods. She knew then why he was so hesitant, she could see it in his fleeting eyes.

"You mean not to follow." She said quietly, a statement of upmost truth.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." He said sternly.

"Then it has all been in vain…" Gimli said, a deep despair coating his words. "The Fellowship has failed."

Eraithwen couldn't believe her ears. She cast her eyes to the fading hobbits across the river. Their journey had just begun, and now it was already coming to a close? No it couldn't be. This hadn't been what she'd risked everything for, it couldn't be.

Aragorn was silent for a second before placing a hand on Vanya's shoulder, as well as Gimli's.

"Not if we hold true to each other." He said encouragingly, content when Gimli put his own hand over the man's forearm. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

He looked down at Vanya who nodded, smirking as she rose to her feet, gritting her teeth at the sting in her stomach. She simply pushed it back, grabbing her sword from the ground and placing it back in its sheath.

"Leave all that can be spared behind." Aragorn told them, releasing Vanya and Gimli's shoulders to turn and grab his dagger. "We travel light. Let's hunt some ork."

Vanya laughed at his determined gaze, receiving a smile from him before he turned back into the forest. Gimli took one look at Legolas, their eyes meeting in an excited gaze before he let out a "_yes!_" full of excitement and ran in after Aragorn.

Legolas turned to Vanya, but she ignored his worries. She passed Eraithwen, running deep into the forest behind her fellow companions. Eraithwen and Legolas exchanged a weary look before following suit, running fast and hard to catch up.

Vanya stopped abruptly, listening to the air as Aragorn pressed his ear to a rock nearby. She knew he was listening for the footfalls of a hurried group of ork and Uruk-hai, just as she was doing. She just didn't have to stick her head to the ground to do it.

Eraithwen had fallen back behind Legolas, worried that somehow the slow and huffing dwarf behind them would get himself lost.

"Their pace has quickened." Aragorn whispered, telling Vanya something she already knew. "They must've caught our scent."

Vanya gritted her teeth in aggravation. She was already in pain as it was, though she was very good at hiding it. It only made things worse with the impeccable nose of an Uruk-hai actually did its job for once.

"Hurry!" Aragorn called to the others, nodding to Vanya before they were off again.

Eraithwen lagged just behind Legolas, who was jumping rocks and roots as if they weren't even there. She turned her head to Gimli, laughing a little at his tortured state.

"Come on, Gimli!" She called to him as he reached the top of the tall peak of a boulder.

"Three days in pursuit!" Gimli grumbled, using his axe as a walking stick as he slugged his way up the hill. "No food, no rest-"

"Aw quit your whining, Gimli!" Eraithwen called, jumping a rock and pushing him along.

He grumbled some more before breaking into a lame run, trailing behind her as she led the way.

Up front Vanya hissed as she stepped on a sharp rock, the pain shooting all the way up her leg to her shredded abdomen. Though the wound had almost healed, it was still open just enough to hurt. Just behind her, Legolas narrowed his eyes at her, knowing exactly what the problem was.

He knew she would protest if he should suggest a break, and they really couldn't afford a break anyways. So he swept her up in his arms again and swung her to where she clung to his back, not once breaking stride.

"What the-" Even Vanya was surprised, holding onto him tightly as he continued to sprint. "Legolas, I'll slow you down. I can run!"

"We can't risk you getting seriously injured." Legolas told her quickly. "You're our secret weapon."

Though she was slightly pleased by the new nickname, she still grumbled, attempting to let go of him and fall to her feet. He caught her just under her legs, squeezing just behind her knees as a warning.

"You're staying there." He snapped.

"But your bow is poking me in the face!" She said, pushing the object out of the way.

"Unlatch it and put it on your back." He ordered her.

She sighed, reaching just under his arm to the latch of his quiver. She carefully lifted it off his back without hitting herself in the face, and put it on hers. At first it felt awkward to have two bows and quivers strapped to her back, but she got used to it when the pain in her gut began to subside.

"Thank you, Legolas." She whispered against his ear, and she knew he smiled.

"It's no problem, my lady."

Soon afterwards Aragorn stopped, his fingers ghosting over the ground until he picked up an object of interest.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He muttered.

Legolas came up behind him, almost shocking him with the elleth clinging to his back. Aragorn only gave them a look, not bothering to ask.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said, ignoring Aragorn's questioning eyes.

Aragorn nodded, yet again breaking into a run. "Less than a day ahead of us!"

Behind them Eraithwen groaned when Gimli tripped and took a tumble down a hill.

"Come, Gimli, Eraithwen!" Legolas called from ahead. "We are gaining on them!"

"I'm wasted on cross country! We dwarves are natural sprinters!" Gimli called after him, gaining his feet and jogging yet again after the others. "Very dangerous on a short distance!"

"Would you like me to carry you, master dwarf?" Eraithwen mocked.

"I would rather burn alive under this wretched hot sun, Eraithwen!" Gimli called back to her, in almost the same manner.

Eraithwen laughed, running after him and passing him with ease.

"Then speed up before you get left behind!" Eraithwen told him.

It was one rocky hill after another and even Eraithwen could smell the leftover stench of ork in the air. It made her sick to her stomach, but she held strong, overlooking the beauty of Middle Earth before them as they came to the top of a rather tall bed of rock.

She laughed when Gimli sighed in relief when Legolas, Vanya and Aragorn stopped for a moment just ahead. He waddled to their side, Eraithwen having beat him by a few seconds.

"Rohan." Aragorn told them. "Home of the horse lords. There is something strange at work here… Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us…"

As his words came to an end he began to descend downwards. Gimli groaned to himself, moving after them. Eraithwen stayed ahead of him, but just barely. She wanted to make sure the clumsy little man didn't fall and hurt himself.

Legolas hopped down rocks easily, the weight of Vanya not seeming to burden him. She still felt bad, though. As if she was still hindering him in some way.

"Legolas-" She started.

"Don't say it." He stopped her. "It's useless because there's no way I'm putting you down."

She sighed, shaking her head before resting it on his shoulder.

Eventually they came to another overlook, and Vanya looked up, finding that for once they were in front of the very enduring Aragorn. Her ears were now open to the whispering winds around her and Legolas' eyes wandered over the world before him.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called from behind them. "What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruk's turned north-east!" He called back to the human man.

"They're taking the hobbits to Isanguard!" Vanya yelled. "That's surely no good news, since the white wizard Saruman is involved…"

"No… 'tis not." Legolas narrowed his eyes.

He broke out into a run again, and Vanya had a feeling this trek would be never-ending.

It wasn't long after their previous pause, and Vanya was beginning to dose off on Legolas' shoulder again. The sky was grey and it was slightly dreary, causing her even more drowsiness than she had already felt.

"Sleep, princess." Legolas whispered ever-so-softly to her. "Rest will only do you well."

Vanya snorted. "With my luck I'll close my eyes and a thousand orks will round that hill."

As if on cue, the sound of neighing horses and the stomping of hoofs were heard from behind the hill they were ascending up. Vanya had been so sleepy she hadn't even noticed the warning signs of the newcomers.

Aragorn lifted his head to their right, motioning for them to hide behind a nearby rock. As they did this, Vanya leapt from Legolas' back and threw him his bow and quiver. She would not leave him without defense.

Before they knew it a thousand horses were marching up the hill in haste, men in armor with flags representing the great horse riders of Rohan.

Aragorn was slightly relieved as he made his way into the open as they passed.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called. "What news from the north?!"

The rest of the group walked into view, flanking around Aragorn as the riders made a full circle lead by their captain up front. Legolas and Vanya readied their bows by their sides as they were quickly surrounded by men with spears pointed straight at their heads.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Eraithwen whispered to the very weary Vanya beside her. The princess chuckled softly but dared not to move out of fear of getting her eye poked out.

The captain of their small host came forward on his horse, his build bulky with his dirty, matted blond hair hanging out from beneath his helmet.

"What business do three elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He demanded of them, towering over even the tall Legolas on his steed. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse master." Gimli said snarkily. "And I shall give ya mine."

Eraithwen and Aragorn gave him two very unsettling looks. They watched in agitation as the captain dismounted his horse and made his way towards a very haughty looking Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, _dwarf, _if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The horseman threatened.

Eraithwen pulled an arrow from her quiver, notching it and aiming it straight at the man's head.

"You would die before your sword fell." She snapped at him, the spears suddenly growing closer and closer to her head.

Vanya quickly reached over, pushing her arm down and the arrow out of the captains' face. Eraithwen glared holes through his head, not noticing the shocked look on Gimli's face.

"I am Aragon, son of Arathorn." Aragorn said quickly, attempting to repair the situation. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Lady Eraithwen, servant of Faelooke. Princess Vanya of the Dragon Kingdom of the north. And Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan. And of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The captain Éomer said almost sadly before removing his helmet and tucking it under his arm. "Not even his own kin."

Taking the man's actions as that of no danger, the horsemen around them raised their spears. Vanya released the breath she had held.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." The rider said, watching as the remaining Fellowship exchanged curious gazes. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished."

The captain moved forward, giving them all a glance of warning. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

He said this while giving a warning gaze to Eraithwen who only glared right back.

"We are no spies." Vanya assured him.

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain." Aragon explained to him. "They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruk's are destroyed, we slaughtered them in the night." Éomer said.

"There were two hobbits." Gimli exclaimed. "Did ya see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small." Aragorn explained. "Only children to your eyes."

The man thought for a second but looked regretful. He shook his head, "We left none alive."

He turned and motioned behind them to the towering pillar of smoke coming up from behind a nearby hill. "We piled their carcasses and burned them."

Gimli looked weak. "Dead."

Éomer nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."

Legolas lowered his eyes, hardly feeling Vanya's encouraging arm on his shoulder. Eraithwen shook her head, burying her face in her hand.

Then the captain turned his head, whistling. "Haselfeld, Arod, Daerwen."

Suddenly three proud horses came upon them. One pure white, one a milk chocolate brown, and the last a dark grey with a white mane.

"May these horses bare you better fortune than their former masters." The captain said, handing the reigns to Aragorn. "Farewell."

He turned at that, leaving the five of them standing there in disbelief. He put his helmet back on and climbed on his horse.

"Look for your friends." He said as he turned. "But do not trust to hope."

He looked around him, before back down at them sadly. "It has forsaken these lands."

With that he turned away, calling out to his men "We ride north!" before riding away from them in haste.

Vanya grabbed the reigns of the grey horse from Aragorn, quickly swinging herself up on onto the saddle.

"Quickly, now!" She told them as they stood in despair. "We have no time to waste yet!"

Aragorn nodded, climbing on Haselfeld as well. Legolas and Gimli climbed on Arod just as Eraithwen pulled herself up behind the princess.

"_Ride on, Haselfeld._" Aragorn whispered against the ear of his horse, and they were off.


	6. Chapter 5

They rode upon the rubble of the battle, the stench of burning ork flesh filling the air. Beside the burning pile resting next to the forest was a single Uruk head pierced by a spear and sticking up from the ground.

Eraithwen and Vanya were the first from their horses, looking around the battlefield for some sign of small life. Vanya listened to the air, pleading for it to whisper the secrets of the halflings whereabouts, but the sounds of the Fangorn forest barred her from hearing.

Gimli began poking ork bodies with his axe, pushing them around to see if by some unfortunate stroke of bad luck the hobbits were in with them. He found what he was looking for, noticing something out of place. He picked up to reveal the charred remains of an Elven belt.

"It's one of their wee belts…" He muttered, holding it out to the others.

Vanya looked over to see Legolas muttering something in Elvish, but she had no time to listen. She reached her mind through the forest, hearing the whispers of the trees and slowly deciphering them. They spoke in an ancient tongue, one she wasn't quite sure of, but she was certain of a few words.

She was distracted when Aragorn kicked an empty helmet across the ground, crying out and falling to his knees on the ground.

"We have failed them…" Gimli said softly.

Legolas placed a respectful hand over his heart and Vanya shook her head.

"No, no!" She approached quickly. "Hope is not lost! The forest speaks! The trees, they speak of intruders. Small men who make too much noise."

"It has to be them…" Eraithwen whispered, gazing into the forest as Aragorn could not take his eyes off the ground.

He brushed his hand over the dirt, examining it as hope made his eyes aware of something he should've seen before.

"A hobbit laid here." He said quickly before looking to the other side of the markings. "And the other. They crawled."

He moved forward, following the trail he saw so clearly in his mind. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut."

He moved forward, picking up a bit of cut rope from the ground. He then walked closer and closer to the forest, his mind reeling as he did so.

"They ran over here…" he said, the others following him as he walked. "They were followed."

Aragorn broke into a run, heading towards the very edge of Fangorn. "The tracks lead away from the battle! Into Fangorn forest…"

Eraithwen looked up at the tall trees of the forest, gazing in awe at the darkness that radiated from it. She was slightly frightened of the age-old trees, whispering even now.

"Fangorn…" She muttered.

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked, ever so quietly.

"Well this is gonna be a fun hike." Eraithwen heaved a sigh.

A few miles in and Vanya was already weary of the voices surrounding her. She suddenly felt lightheaded at the overload of anger the trees whispered of, feigning to her right just before Legolas caught her with his arm. She looked up with apologetic eyes and he shook his head with a small smile.

"I will stay by your side." He told her. "Stay strong, I know it hurts."

Legolas was a warrior elf, akin to the forest but not with the heightened psychic ability Vanya possessed. He felt the pain of the trees but it did not bring him to his knees. Vanya was struggling to stand tall as she walked, clutching the Tigers Eye around her neck for strength.

A little ways behind them Gimli dipped his finger in black goo, lifting it to his mouth and tasting it. Eraithwen gagged as he did so.

"That is truly disgusting." Eraithwen told him.

He spat. "Ork blood."

They jumped over the creek running through the trees, following behind Aragorn who was evermore leading the way. The leader paused after a moment, crouching down and examining the large dark tracks on the ground.

"These are strange tracks." He said, stating the obvious.

Vanya lifted her buzzing head, gazing at them before her eyes widened.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said, interrupting her thoughts.

"This forest is old." Legolas said as he looked around. "Very old… Full of memory. And anger."

"Very, _very _full of anger." Vanya interjected, yet again clutching his arm at the wave of despair flowing through her veins.

Suddenly the sounds were heard to even Gimli's ears, the creaking and croaking of the fatigued forest. The dwarf raised his axe high, shocked by the noise but Vanya turned to him quickly, shaking her head.

"No, Gimli, lower your axe." She said, holding out a frail hand to him.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said as Aragorn looked around for the source of the sound.

Gimli slowly brought his axe down, realizing his fault. He looked around, frightened of the wrath of the forest.

"They have feelings, dwarf master." Vanya told him softly.

"The elves began it." Legolas finished for her. "Waking up the trees… Teaching them to speak."

Gimli merely raised a bushy eyebrow. "Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except the constancy of squirrel droppings."

Eraithwen snorted at that. "Keep talking, small man. They'll surely wrap their strong branches around your hidden throat and choke the life out of you."

Gimli turned pale at her taunt, swallowing hard as he quickly jumped away from a nearby creaking tree.

Vanya shook her head at him before turning back to their path. Then it hit her like a wave of sharp realization.

The trees anticipated the arrival of someone. Someone none of them surely wanted to see.

"Aragorn, Legolas!" She said, her eyes connecting with the male elf's quickly. He had heard it as well.

She walked forward in haste, her eyes grazing over the land before them.

"What is it, Vanya?" Aragorn questioned.

Legolas stepped up behind her, placing his hand on her arm before turning back to Aragorn. "The White Wizard approaches."

Eraithwen gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing at the warning. Gimli's breathing grew deep and troubled.

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn warned. "He will put a spell on us."

Vanya nodded quickly, pulling out her dagger from her belt and preparing herself for the inevitable. Behind her Aragorn drew his sword and Legolas notched an arrow. Eraithwen was in front of Vanya before the princess could protest, blocking her from harm's way.

"We must be quick." Aragorn whispered as the forest began its loud creaking again.

It took a mere moment for the white, blinding light to appear. Legolas shot an arrow and Eraithwen threw her sword swiftly, Vanya doing the same with her dagger. Gimli tossed his axe, hitting his mark. Yet all of them clanged off the wizards staff uselessly. Aragorn's own sword burned in his hand and he was forced to drop it to the forest floor.

Defenseless they raised their arms to cover their eyes from the light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." A menacing voice told them from behind the veil of light.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday." The voice answered nonchalantly. "They met someone they…did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn whispered in question before raising his voice. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly the light faded to reveal the white wizard himself only slightly different than what they suspected. Eraithwen was ready to attack again, Vanya as well was on her guard, but the others around them seemed shocked in their positions, not making a move.

"It cannot be…" Aragorn said, his voice filled with doubt.

Much to the elleths surprise, Legolas bowed his head and sunk down to one knee.

"Forgive me." He said in earnest. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman." The wizard said softly.

This greatly confused Vanya and Eraithwen. The princess stopped her friend before she pulled her dagger from her belt, shaking her head. She sensed something wasn't normal.

"Rather, Saruman as he should've been." The gray haired man said with a soft smile.

"You fell…" Aragorn whispered, and that was all it took for things to click inside Vanya's head.

This was Gandalf, the missing member of the Fellowship. She had heard he fell deep within the mines of Moria, falling victim to the whip of a Belrog. Even now she heard whispers from the trees, whispering of how he fell. He had fought the Belrog off, and had faded into darkness. And then he had been brought back into this life to complete his task here on Middle Earth.

She shook her head, focusing back in on the conversation before her.

"Gandalf the Grey…" The great white wizard said in realization. "That was what they called me."

"Gandalf." Gimli said endearingly.

Gandalf nodded before looking at them with intent. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"Will someone explain this to me?" Eraithwen whispered as they quickly walked through the forest behind the wizard they had been so ready to kill.

"This White Wizard is not Saruman." Vanya said to her quickly.

"Yet he said he was…" Eraithwen pointed out. "I think that's the part I don't get."

"Don't try to process it, Eraithwen." Vanya told her with a small laugh. "This is Gandalf the White, the missing member of the Fellowship from before we entered the same path. He is on our side."

"Ah." Eraithwen still didn't get it, but decided she didn't care. "Whatever you say, my lady."

"One stage of your journey is over." Gandalf announced, breaking their mini-conversation apart. "Another begins. You must travel to Edoras at full speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan." Aragorn told Gandalf. "It goes ill with the king."

"Yes." Gandalf answered. "And it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing." Gimli complained, earning a mocking snort from Eraithwen.

"You dwarfs and your constant complaining." She said, giving him a look. "You needed the exercise."

Gimli shot her a look but continued. "How we can leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-"

At his words Vanya gasped, feeling the anger coming at her from all sides. The trees began to groan irately around them, making their distaste for the little dwarf known.

"Ah!" Gimli exclaimed. "I mean- charming. Quite charming! Forest…"

Gandalf turned then, facing the rest of the Fellowship in their pause. "'Tis more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Marry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts and avalanche in the mountains."

Eraithwen breathed a laugh to herself, knowing the hobbits well enough to know the truth of that. "There's nothing new there."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn told Gandalf.

"Hmm?" Gandalf wondered, leaning closer to the man.

"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn said before they both chuckled softly.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the elder days." Gandalf said calmly. "The Ents are going to wake up… and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli asked cautiously. "Oh that's good."

"So stop your fretting, master dwarf." Gandalf told him, pointing a finger in his direction. "Marry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"Told you." Eraithwen said as she walked backwards after the others, making a noose with her hands jokingly. "They're going to choke you dead, Gimli son of Gloin."

She laughed, the sound echoing off the trees as she disappeared.

Gimli called out after her, hobbling fast so he wouldn't be left behind to his doom.

Once they reached the clearing beyond the wall of trees, Gandalf whistled loud and clear as if calling out to someone. To their surprise a neighing sound came from their left, and a beautiful pure white stallion came running up to his faithful master with the upmost grace.

"That is one of the Maeras." Legolas said softly, watching as the creature approached with its main blowing in the wind. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax." Gandalf said, reaching out to stroke the horses nose. "He's the lord of all horses. And has been my friend through many dangers."

At that they mounted their horses, rushing onto the great path to Edoras. They ran fast and hard, Eraithwen holding on tightly as Daerwen raced past all other horses besides Shadowfax. Legolas shook his head as Vanya urged her horse forward, and the loyal mare did so with the pride that she knew she was carrying a princess.

It was dark when they stopped for the night. They led the horses to water, letting them graze on the grasses of the plains as Gimli and Legolas built a fire.

"My lady?" Eraithwen said softly as they watched the horses.

Behind them Aragorn and Gandalf were somewhere far off, speaking in hushed tones. She didn't bother to keep her own voice down because she didn't quite care who heard.

"Yes, Eraithwen?" Vanya asked.

"I miss home." She answered. "Unlike ever before I long for the dragon caves of Kerry. And the tall towering fortess of Faelooke… no matter how crumbling, I miss our home."

Vanya stayed quiet for a second before turning back to Eraithwen. "I understand. But, friend, you must understand. We cannot go back there… _I _cannot go back there."

"Why not?" Eraithwen pleaded. "We can rebuild our kingdom, lady. We still have our royalty."

"I am hardly fit to rule a kingdom." Vanya protested. "Besides, our people were wiped out with the coming of the Nazgul. Hope for Faelooke is lost, Era. Our fate now lies across the seas in the Undying Lands."

Vanya turned her head to where she could almost hear the waves on the shore.

"I realize that now." She muttered.

Eraithwen shook her head. "You do not believe that."

"What is left for us here after this mission, Eraithwen?" Vanya demanded sharply as she turned to her friend. "What?!"

Eraithwen looked lost for a moment, and Vanya could see it in her dying eyes. She had noticed it since leaving Lorien, the far-off look that the girl sometimes got. The ever-soft smiles she would share with only herself in the dead of the night as she gazed at the countless stars in the sky.

"You have found him." Vanya whispered, not a question but a statement. "Your other half. You have found him."

"I…" Eraithwen was at a loss for words. "I am hesitant to go _that _far with my words, for we were only just acquainted. But as we travel I can only think about him. Even in battle he is in the back of my mind, my second reason for fighting for this pointless world besides you."

Vanya raised an eyebrow. "And… this Elf, he is Haldir of Lorien, is he not?"

Eraithwen blushed and looked away, scratching the back of her head aimlessly. "You knew?"

"To think I wouldn't notice the fading presence of a male in my absence is beneath you, Eraithwen." Vanya said matter-of-factly. "I am happy for you, at least. Perhaps you can stay here with him, and live out your life until he too decides to follow to Valinor."

Eraithwen shook her head. "No matter what man I meet, I will not leave your side, my lady. I made a promise to your father-"

"And what trouble would hinder me in Valinor?" Vanya demanded. "Correct, for not a single sadness will touch upon my mind once I am with my ancestors."

"That is a lie, my lady." Eraithwen shook her head. "I am not a fool, either. If Legolas doesn't follow you quickly to Valinor, what will you do?"

Vanya was shocked, taken aback by the statement. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You obviously love him, my lady." Eraithwen threw her hands into the air. "It is obvious! I mean, he is quite dashing if I may say so myself but he _cares _for you so deeply. I have noticed it especially. He protects you as well, if not better, than I do. It makes me somewhat jealous at times…"

Vanya laughed nervously. "Right, of course. Because I, Vanya of Faelooke, could easily fall for a mere elf of the Woodland Realm."

"Don't act as if you are above him, my lady." Eraithwen crossed her arms. "Admit your feelings, it feels much better afterwards."

"I cannot." Vanya shook her head quickly.

"So you don't deny they are there?" Eraithwen asked. "The feelings you harbor for Legolas Greenleaf?"

"I have made up my mind, Era." Vanya told her. "Once the quest is finished, pass or fail I will go to Valinor. I will rest there until the end of time. My life has been far too weary as it is…"

Eraithwen shook her head slowly. "My lady… If you go to Valinor without Legolas, weary is not the only emotion of darkness you will feel. Despair, loss, regret. I fear, my lady, that if you go there without him you will _fade._ I cannot bear the thought of losing you to such recklessness!"

Vanya sighed, shaking her head. "I have made my decision, Eraithwen. I will go, Legolas or no Legolas."

Vanya turned then, walking back to where the others were gathered around the fire, eating. Eraithwen stared at her back, her eyes despondent at the thought of losing her best friend. She had to figure out a way to get her to admit her growing feelings for Legolas… she just wasn't sure how yet.

A few days later they rode up upon Edoras. Vanya could still feel the agitation at her back, not daring to look back at Eraithwen as her friend glared at her.

"Do you have a problem?" Vanya whispered to her as they stopped, Gandalf telling them something about the kings mind being poisoned by the wizard Saruman.

Eraithwen snorted. "No, of course not. Why would I ever have a problem?"

"Well, let's keep it that way." Vanya snapped at her. "We have a job to do. This we can't do if you of all people are plotting against me behind my back."

"Against you? No." Eraithwen shook her head. "For the good of your immortal sanity? Yes."

Vanya growled deep within her chest before they were riding again, heading straight for the gate of Edoras. She watched as the flag from the kings quarters above glided down on the wind to welcome them. She didn't doubt it would be the only welcome they would receive.

They rode through the village and to the very top of the hill where the kings home so graciously rested. Vanya noted the disarray the whole place was in, feeling saddened by their burden.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said from the back of Legolas' horse, noting the black color that every one of the people of Rohan wore.

Upon arrival at the steps of the palace they were greeted by a horde of the kings guards, a rather unfriendly looking bunch.

"Ah." Gandalf said with a smile as he greeted them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." The leader of the unhappy group told them. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf looked to the others and nodded, waiting as they began to hand over their weapons. Vanya willingly handed over her weapons, knowing that wasn't all she had up her sleeve. And Eraithwen knew she could take all of these men single-handedly without her weapons, so she hardly cared either. Just to mock them, she pulled her dagger out of her belt and held it blade forward to the guard collecting her weapons. She smirked at him and he huffed before snatching the handle from her.

Vanya flipped out the knife she had hidden against her ankle, laughing when the guard had leaned too close and almost got his ear cut off.

Once they were all done Gandalf looked expectantly at their welcome party, but they still did not allow them through.

"Your staff." The man said, and Gandalf feigned offense.

"Hmm? Oh." Gandalf made a point to lean significantly on his staff. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

The man before him seemed uncertain, but eventually turned, leading them into the throne room. Legolas took part in Gandalf's charade, allowing the old man to lean on his arm as if he needed it for his balance.

Once the man moved aside, they walked openly into the throne room. Eraithwen eyed the people around, noticing in particular a group of warriors dressed in all-black. They looked upon them more menacingly than the others, and she noted that well.

Vanya was busy eyeing Théoden King sitting upon his throne. He looked as if age, or perhaps some spell, had taken all his strength. His skin was pale and full of endless wrinkles. His greenish gray hair was matted and unkempt down to his shoulders. His hands looked leathery and old as they clutched the arms of his chair.

Beside him sat an equally distasteful man. He had oily black hair that seemed to stick to his slimy skin. His eyes were dark with purple circles surrounding them, as if someone had given him what he asked for and clocked him in both of his eyes. He greasy lips spat lies to the king, and she wasn't beyond noticing it.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf called across the long room.

The grimy little weasel beside him whispered something to the king, causing Eraithwen to hiss lowly in anger.

"Why should I welcome you…?" Théoden's weak and elderly voice asked. "Gandalf Stormcrow?"

"A just question, my liege." The grimy little fellow beside him said snarkily as he stood and walked towards them in haste, stepping straight up to Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. 'Lathspell' I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to exchange crooked words with a witless worm."

At that Gandalf pulled up his staff, causing the man to cower back.

"His staff." He said, frightened. "I told you to take the wizards staff!"

As Eraithwen had predicted, the men in black rushed forward, engaging them in combat. She easily swiped each of them down, as inexperienced as they were. Even Vanya was hardly having any trouble. She twisted ones arm, flipping him onto his back and knocking her heel hard enough against his head to knock him out. She turned to Legolas and laughed a little when he punched one square in the face without even having to look.

Eraithwen turned and watched as Gimli knocked the greasy man she really didn't like on his back, holding him there with his foot.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli warned.

They turned to the king, watching as Gandalf neared him while they were still on their guard for anymore oncoming attacks.

"I release you from this spell." Gandalf said, opening his hand to the king and closing his eyes.

A chill air passed through the room but Théoden King was unchanged. He sat in his throne and _laughed _darkly at the wizard.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." He said menacingly.

At that Gandalf removed his outer grey robe, exposing his white clothing to the king. An unnatural white light radiated off of him and Théoden called out in shock, cowering in his throne.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound!" Gandalf exclaimed before plunging his staff forward.

Théoden writhed in his throne and Vanya could feel Saruman wiggling around inside of him, fighting to stay in control. She watched as a fair haired maiden rushed forward, ready to rescue the false king. But Aragorn pulled her back, urging her to wait.

"If I go, Théoden dies." The king said, only it wasn't his voice anymore. This voice was darker and full of blackness.

"You cannot kill me." Gandalf said surely. "You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine." Saruman told him, but Gandalf forced him back with his staff.

"Be gone." Gandalf hissed.

Théoden writhed some more, trying to break free but it was hopeless. He threw his body forward in one last attempt, but Gandalf yet again thrust his staff at him and he was thrown back into the throne, the presence of Saruman pulled out of him.

Gandalf sighed, watching as Théoden groaned. He fell forward, only caught by the fair maiden that had entered before. Vanya tilted her head, watching as the king's features faded to a much younger middle-aged man with much shorter blond hair and less wrinkles.

"I know your face." He said to the girl. "Eowyn."

Their reunion was touching, but Eraithwen didn't care much for that kind of thing. She turned her head, watching as Legolas glanced over to Vanya when she wasn't looking. He saw the rush of wonder pass his eyes before he caught Eraithwen's gaze and quickly looked away.

She smirked, knowing that his secret longing glances would surely work to her advantage soon.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said to the new king.

Théoden rose to his feet shakily, being held up partially by Eowyn. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their own strength better…" Gandalf soon said. "If they grasped your sword."

He waited as one of the guards from earlier held out the kings' sword to him, watching as the king drew it from its sheath and gazed at the blade, remembering. His eyes soon found that snake of a Grima, watching him shake and cower in fear.

Before they knew it the guards were throwing the slimy excuse of a man out the door and down the stairs. Théoden calmly descended after him with a rage growing in his belly.

Eraithwen walked out the door, smirking as the snake crawled in cowardice from the man he betrayed.

"I've only _ever _served you, my lord!" Grima lied like a snake to its prey, but Théoden was no fool.

"Your witchcraft…would've had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" He exclaimed.

"Send me not from your sight." Grima pleaded, but Théoden was already raising his sword over his head.

Eraithwen was slightly saddened when Aragorn caught him before he struck. She'd wanted to see the little creature bleed, as well, and she'd only just begun to know him. At that, she turned away, her eyes wandering just over the land surrounding them.

She would start here, and she would save her princess as well as the rest of Middle Earth if she had to. This mission would not fail.

**A/N: **_**Reviews are appreciated, my dear friends. However, being rude and bashing me and/or my story is not. :) Thanks 3 **_


	7. Chapter 6

After the funeral of Kings beloved son, Vanya was in the quarters they had all been assigned to. She looked out the window, her mind wandering far beyond what her eyes could see.

Her hand slowly reached up to the necklace resting against her collarbone. She closed her eyes, envisioning her home behind her eyelids. She thought of it in its prime, with the roads bustling and the pubs full. For this Elven kingdom was not like the rest, no. If anything it resembled the kingdoms of men. For her people were as wise as any other elves, but they were not afraid to laugh, and to smile, and to dance.

She missed the brightness she remembered from there, and she remembered her old friends.

"_Cara…_" She whispered, feeling the fire in her belly reaching up her throat.

Yes, her friend missed her too. She could feel it in her bones.

"My lady?"

Vanya for once was taken off guard. Her eyes flew open and she turned to Legolas quickly.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He asked, his eyes looking down to her neck where she still grasped the Tigers Eye.

She shook her head, instantly dropping her hand. "No, no. Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to check on that wound…" Legolas said, motioning to her stomach. "If you don't mind."

"Oh." She laughed nervously, placing a hand against her stomach. "Of course."

She moved towards him, pulling her tunic out from her pants and lifting it to expose just the skin of her abdomen. He knelt down before her, ghosting his hand over the scarred flesh. He sighed with a nod.

"It's all healed up." She told him with a smile. "Promise."

He laughed. "Yes, I see that."

He stood then, looking at her with his great blue eyes that she could almost see herself drowning in. She gulped, shifting her gaze elsewhere but he reached for her hand, grasping it in his own.

"Vanya, I would like to ask something of you." He said quickly, finishing before she could even respond. "The next time we fight, I want you to stay firmly by my side. I can't have you getting hurt again."

"I-" She shook her head.

"No, no, I changed my mind." He shook his head. "I won't ask you, but tell you. The next time we fight, you're staying with me. No arguments."

Vanya huffed. "I can take care of myself, you know. That grimy ork just got lucky. That's all."

Legolas shook his head. "I still worry. You wouldn't have me worrying about you during battle would you? I could get myself hurt…"

He had hit a weak spot with that statement. He knew how compassionate her heart could be, she would never wish hurt upon anyone. Let alone _Legolas _of all people. However she simply did not know why. Rather, she wouldn't admit it.

"Fine, have it your way." She said, turning and exiting the room without another word.

Legolas sighed, dropping his arms and turning to sit on one of the beds.

"I understand why you're so protective of her." A voice called from just outside the door.

Legolas turned to see it was Eraithwen.

"I'm sure you do." Legolas said. "You've done the same thing all these years."

"I will not stop." Eraithwen assured him, walking in and leaning against a wall as she looked at him. "But I do appreciate the help. Now, if only you could help me with one more thing."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?"

Eraithwen crossed her arms, tilting her head at him. "Vanya has given up hope on rebuilding our home. And part of me can accept that, _however… _I cannot accept what she has chosen to do instead."

"Alright?" Legolas offered, not quite understanding.

"Vanya means to leave, after our quest is complete, whether we win or lose." Eraithwen told him. "She plans to sail to Undying Lands and never return."

"And what's so wrong with that?" He asked though the question tugged on his heart strings.

"Well, first of all, she plans on leaving without me. You see, I've found happiness here and I will stay here until the day that me and my joy plan to leave to Valinor ourselves. But also…" Eraithwen paused, standing up straight and slowly approaching him. "From what I can tell from your relationship with your friends, you plan to stay until Aragorn's passing. Correct?"

"That is my intention, yes." He told her.

"If Vanya had left a few months ago, she would've been fine." Eraithwen continued. "However now she has met her match in you, Legolas."

"But-"

"And don't you dare deny it." Eraithwen interrupted him. "The looks you give her, the care you offer her. Every breath you take seems to be pointed in her direction. If she leaves to Valinor, without you, once our mission is complete, she will regret it for many years. And when she finally realizes you will not soon follow, I fear that she will fade before even reaching the Undying Lands."

Legolas looked at Eraithwen with analyzing eyes, seeing the logic in her words. If what she spoke was true then not only would Vanya fade, but he might as well. If he arrived at Valinor to find her lost, even the Undying Lands could not stop him from falling into darkness himself.

"I understand your worries, Eraithwen." Legolas told her after a few moments thought. "And I do fear such things too. But I'm afraid I have no power to change the mind of a princess once her path is set. She will choose whatever she thinks is right."

"I was afraid you would say that." Eraithwen grumbled. "Well, that's settled then. You're both to afraid to bring it out into the open so I'm now forced to work against you. Lady Vanya will _not _go to the lands of Valinor without you. If I have my way, she will not leave until the time of Aragorns death either. Understand, Legolas Greenleaf?"

"Do as you wish, but I will have no part in it." Legolas said, raising his hands in defeat before standing. "But do know that deep in my heart I do love her, and I would never wish for her to fade from such regret."

"She will, if you don't do something." Eraithwen snapped.

Legolas lowered his head before simply walking out of the room.

Eraithwen groaned, shaking her head. "These foolish Elven royals and their pride!"

When Vanya arrived in the great hall she quickly noticed the two children she had been told of. She watched them as they ate their fill, starving from their long trip to Edoras. She walked towards where Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Eraithwen all waited at a small table, curiously watching as Théoden battled himself in his throne.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf said from beside the throne. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Eraithwen told him from her seat against the wall. "The captain is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden rose from his seat, angrily striding towards her. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you." Aragorn said, removing his weed pipe from his lips. "Whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden turned on Aragorn, gazing at him with malcontent. "When last I looked Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what the kings decision?" Vanya asked him. "A wise one I hope."

Théoden shifted his eyes to her, his gaze not wavering as he spoke. "We will ride to Helms Deep."

The way to Helms Deep was long and dangerous. Eraithwen wasn't particularly happy with the kings choice, especially since they were now traveling with women, children and the elderly. To protect so large a group with the small amount of warriors they had would be extremely difficult, if not impossible.

"I don't like this." Eraithwen whispered to Vanya.

The princess was riding Daerwen as Eraithwen led her by the reigns. She simply turned her head, listening intently to the surrounding area.

"None of us do." She quietly answered.

Over the chatter of the crowd she could tell there was a darkness stirring from the general direction of Isenguard. She knew something was coming, she just couldn't tell what.

Eraithwen watched as two riders of Rohan rode forward from the pack. Her eyes grew suspicious. Something was awry. So she ran towards the top of the hill where Legolas already stood, not surprised to hear Daerwen's footfalls just behind her.

When the screams were heard, they raced forward, Vanya beating the others on the back of Daerwen. She saw a beast, somewhat resembling a rabid wolf and an ork on its back. They were fighting one of the guards that had rode ahead, and had already killed the other.

She raised her arrow and shot the beast in the throat, watching as it fell to a big heap in the ground. Legolas ran forward with his sword, cutting the throat of the ork as it hollered.

"A scout!" He called back, and Eraithwen ran back towards the others to warn them.

Legolas looked up at Vanya who simply gazed out at the rolling hills before them. A darkness was approaching, she could feel it.

"Lady Vanya." Legolas' voice penetrated her deep thought process. "Stay with me."

She looked down at him, not bothering to uselessly argue. She held her hand out to him, lifting him easily onto the back of Daerwen. They rode forward just to the crest of a nearby hill, watching as the wargs and their riders poured over the hill. They raised their bows to either side and began to shoot them down as they came.

Behind them the others were charging forward. Upon seeing Gimli in such a confused state atop Arod, Eraithwen ran towards him, swinging herself around the horses neck and up onto his back.

She grabbed the reigns from a surprised Gimli and charged the horse forward.

"Hello, Gimli." She told him quickly. "You and I are now riding buddies."

Gimli grumbled, but didn't protest for long.

As the others rode forward, so did Legolas and Vanya. They charged the wargs, clashing with them at the front lines. Battle ensued, screams of agony could be heard and death saturated the air.

"Leaving now." Vanya said, jumping off the back of Daerwen in one lithe movement.

Legolas growled, dismounting the horse as well before he turned and ran after Vanya. She was engaged in battle with an ork that had lost his warg. She showed exceptionally more skill with a sword than she had before. She cut the worthless creature through before kicking him off her blade.

However she did not turn in time to see the warg that was running at her from behind. Legolas drew an arrow back, piercing the beast's heart. She noticed this, turning to smile at him before running towards him, cutting a wargs feet out from under it on the way.

From there they fought back-to-back, using each other as a third eye in the back of their heads.

On the other side of the field Eraithwen had jumped off Arod to go after Gimli when he fell. She watched as he found himself pinned to the ground by three large beasts, his nimble little arms unable to lift them off his small body. She snorted before running forward, giving them half a heave and shoving them off of him.

"Come on, Gimli." She nodded to him and he smiled at her, for once accepting the hand she offered him to help him up.

Eraithwen turned and swung her sword at a passing warg rider, not noticing that stuck to the other side of the warg was Aragorn, trying to free himself from the make-shift saddle the warg had strapped to his back.

"Aragorn!" She cried once she noticed.

Gimli was long gone at this point, helping Legolas pick of the last of the remaining wargs one by one. By the time the battle was over, Vanya was breathing heavily, smiling at Legolas.

"See?" She laughed. "I told you I could handle myself."

"Oh, yes, I was so wrong." Legolas said sarcastically before letting his eyes wander over the scene of death before him. Almost instantly he noticed something was missing. "Aragorn?!"

Vanya looked around, not feeling the presence of Aragorn either. Then she turned again, noticing another presence was missing.

"Eraithwen?!" She called.

Gimli caught sight of them in their confusion as they searched the battlefield. He followed after them as Legolas searched for any sign of the man and elf. Vanya turned when she noticed a particular ork laughing darkly.

"Why do you laugh, hideous creature?!" She snapped, approaching him and putting her sword to his throat.

"They're dead." The ork snickered before coughing up some of the black gunk they called blood. "They took a little tumble off the cliff."

"Both of them?!" Vanya screamed, reaching down and grabbing the orks tunic and pulling him up until his wretched stink surrounded her, but she didn't care. "You lie!"

But before the ork could answer his laughing faded to a choking sound, and he was lost.

Vanya dropped the ork, standing to run to the edge of the cliff and quickly look over it as if she'd find Eraithwen hanging there, waiting for her to help her up.

Behind her Legolas was prying the Evenstar out of the grimy hands of the ork, and he knew. Aragorn was lost, and Eraithwen with him.

"No!" Vanya screamed over the cliff. "How could this happen?! Eraithwen!"

Legolas rushed to her, pulling her back from the edge where she was close to falling off. Théoden King approached just as she was reduced to a sobbing mess in Legolas' arms.

He looked over the edge, saddened by the thought of the strong soldiers lost to the rocks and rushing water below.

"Get the wounded on horses!" He called back over his shoulder to his men. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas raised his eyes to Théoden, shocked at the kings very words. But the king simply placed both his hands on both Legolas' and Vanya's shoulders, giving them a sympathetic look.

"Come." He said quietly.

Gimli, Legolas and Vanya were left there to stare at the water, as if it might conjure up their beloved friends before their eyes and spare their lives.

But no such thing happened, and they were left alone.

Their arrival at Helms Deep was bittersweet. Vanya had rode on the back of Daerwen, silent and lifeless as Legolas sat behind her holding the reigns. She had spoken to no one since the battle, and she didn't intend to either.

When they entered the fortress gates, Legolas dismounted, holding a hand out to her and helping her safely to the ground. Vanya looked up at him with her broken eyes and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, taking her off somewhere more private where she could cry without the prying eyes of others watching her.

As they made their way through the fortress they found an empty room made of stone. As soon as they were inside, Legolas tucked her into his arms and felt her shake with sobs.

"She…she was my warrior." Vanya whimpered. "My greatest warrior. She vowed to protect me, but I could not protect her? What kind of princess am I?"

"No, no…" Legolas shook his head, running his hands through her auburn hair. "Eraithwen was a great fighter. She knew what she was doing. It was just an accident…"

"An accident claimed the lives of our best friends today…" Vanya shook her head. "I cannot believe it. Fate cannot be so cruel as to take her away from me."

"Fate does not take sides, Vanya." Legolas whispered, lifting her chin to look her in the eye and wipe away her tears with his thumb. "You are strong. And you will fight on because that's what Eraithwen would want. You will endure because I know your heart. I know your heart for I have given you mine."

Vanya looked up at him through her glassy eyes, seeing the sincerity buried deep within them. She let out another broken sob and threw her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could and not daring to let go. He was all she had now, and she would _not _fail him as she had done Eraithwen.

Eraithwen couldn't feel, she couldn't move. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud, far above the ground. She didn't quite understand…

"_Eraithwen._" A deep voice whispered in her mind.

Was that who she thought it was? Had she died? Surely she had to be dead because that voice belonged to someone she had left behind long ago.

Maybe she was back in Lothlórien, for now she swore she heard the singing voices of the wood elves ringing in her ears. A soft touch was placed upon her cheek and she wished she knew who it was, it felt so nice.

"_Stay strong, beautiful._" That same voice told her, and blinked once only to find his beautiful face before her.

She'd almost forgotten the perfections of his skin, his hard jawline and brilliant blue eyes. Those eyes pierced hers as she watched a smile slowly form on his angelic face before he faded away.

Eraithwen was jolted back into reality, coughing up water and rolling to her side. She gasped for air, not immediately remembering what had happened. Only one thing was on her mind.

"Haldir…" She whispered, but then it was gone.

The memories came rushing back and she shot up only to feel a sharp pain in her side. She suspected she broke a few ribs, but she instantly snapped them back into place. She gritted her teeth and groaned before hobbling to her feet and looking around. She finally saw him, Aragorn, laying passed out on the ground beside the stream.

She ran towards him, making sure he was still breathing.

"Aragorn? Aragorn, are you okay?" She asked, shaking his shoulder just enough to get his eyes open.

He nodded, and she looked up to see Haselfeld already sauntering his way towards them from the forest.

"Thank Elbereth." She sighed. "I thought I was going to have to carry you all the way to Helms Deep."

Aragorn breathed a laugh, however it ceased when he tried to sit up. He hissed in pain, fainting back onto the ground. Eraithwen groaned before picking him up herself and putting him on the horse. She climbed on behind him, groaning at the pain in her ribs and now her right leg.

She had to reach Helms Deep, and she had to do it quickly.


	8. Chapter 7

Weakness was beginning to overtake Eraithwen and Aragorn as they passed over the rolling hills of Rohan. Aragorn was long passed out against the back of the horses neck and it took all Eraithwen had to keep him from falling. The journey seemed to grow longer by the hour, but all Eraithwen could think about was Haldir.

She wondered how he had come to her, just when she needed him most. Maybe he had the help of Galadriel, she didn't know. But she knew a mere warden of Lorien could not conjure up such powerful Elven magic, but then again he was somewhat full of surprises.

She hadn't realized how much she missed just seeing him until then. She missed those strong shoulders and his caring yet provocative gaze…

So lost in thought she was that she almost failed to notice the army of ten thousand Uruk-hai and orks marching their way towards them. Aragorn stirred then, his eyes lifting to the black death before them.

"Sarumans army." He muttered.

"All the more reason to quicken our pace." Eraithwen told him, hurrying the horse forward.

They rode endlessly until finally Helms Deep was just before them. Aragorn whispered an encouragement to Haselfeld in Elvish before they raced towards the gate.

They rode into the great citadel, hearing words uttered of "They're alive!" It wasn't long after Eraithwen had helped Aragorn off his horse that Gimli came charging through the crowd, vowing to kill the both of them.

"You!" He pointed at them roughly. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless warriors I ever knew!"

He enveloped the both of them in a hug before Aragorn drew back. "Where is the king?"

The dwarf nodded to his right and Aragorn followed direction.

"_Eraithwen._" A voice in her head softly spoke her name, but this time it was feminine.

Vanya raced through the halls and down the roads filled with the people of Rohan. She pushed her way through until she saw her, limping and in pain but _alive_.

"Lady Vanya." Eraithwen nodded to her and Vanya ran forward, tackling her in a hug.

"Don't you _ever _scare me like that again!" Vanya demanded, already crying against her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Eraithwen laughed softly. "You know I can never resist falling off cliffs to my death."

Vanya laughed softly and shook her head, confused. "Death? That's right… I saw the bottom of that fall. How did you survive?"

Eraithwen lifted her head to the sky with a soft smile. "I had a little help."

Vanya smiled. "Haldir…"

"I don't know how…" She shook her head quietly. "But yes, it was almost like he awoke me from death itself. It was peaceful…"

"Remind me to thank him when I see him next." Vanya smiled softly. "If we live through this whole ordeal that is."

Eraithwen came crumbling back to reality at Vanya's words. "Lady Vanya, there's a host of ten thousand Uruk-hai marching for here. We passed them on our way in."

Vanya nodded with a sad look in her eye. "I know. I saw them… Rather, I heard them. They're louder than oliphants themselves, those uruk-hai."

Eraithwen turned to the outmost wall and sighed. "I hope, my lady, that we can get past this."

Eraithwen winced when she took a step forward and Vanya noticed instantly.

"You're hurt." Vanya stated, wrapping her arm around Eraithwen's waist before she could object. "Come, let me heal you."

Eraithwen was too busy biting back screams to argue, so she followed Vanya up to their quarters.

"A great host, you say?" King Théoden asked Aragorn who stood just a few feet away in the main hall.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn told him. "Ten thousand strong, _at least._"

Behind him stood Gimli, Legolas and Vanya, Eraithwen having been put to sleep by her sneaky friend.

"Ten thousand?" Théoden asked, shocked as he turned back to them.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose." Aragorn said. "To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

Théoden turned away, walking away in a rush. "Let them come!"

With the kings exit the rest of them turned to Aragorn.

"This is hopeless, he'll never listen to reason." Gimli told him.

"At this rate he'll be the sole cause of the fall of man." Vanya interjected. "You would think he'd understand what a fortress even of this stature means to an army of ten thousand Uruk-hai."

"Nothing." Legolas grumbled.

"Hope or no hope, I will fight." Aragorn told them, turning to walk out just as the king did.

They all looked at each other guardedly. Nothing good was going to come of this night.

Eraithwen stood in the armory that night beside Vanya, Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn picked up a sword from a table a few feet away, examining it carefully before simply throwing it back down. He walked towards them, shaking his head.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." He stopped in his tracks, shaking his head at them. "These are no soldiers."

Gimli looked around at well in distaste. "Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few." Eraithwen grumbled.

Legolas looked around at the men around him in disbelief. "Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Vanya looked over at Legolas and frowned at him. She sensed the men around them go quiet and turn to look at him. She was lost when he started speaking Elvish, his face angry to say in the least. She reached for him but he shook her arm off.

Aragorn began arguing back, sending both the girls into a confused frenzy.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn finally yelled in the common tongue.

Vanya watched in disbelief as the men stared at each other furiously. When Aragorn turned and walked away Legolas made to follow, but she caught his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"We need to talk." She whispered to him.

He was still agitated from the argument but he sighed before nodding. She took his hand, leading him off into a private room where no one could hear.

"What was that about?" She demanded. "Elvish isn't my first language but even so I could still tell a spat when I see one."

Legolas shook his head, turning to pace the room.

"This whole battle, all of it, it's ridiculous." He huffed. "At this rate, we are all going to die. And there's nothing even Aragorn can do to stop it."

"You have little hope, Legolas." Vanya shook her head. "I can tell this much. But Aragorn is your friend. He's brought you this far, has he not?"

"I know this!" Legolas burst. "And I will still fight by his side but…"

He shook his head slowly before moving towards her. He enveloped her face in his hands, framing her pale features.

"I will not have you dead for anything, let alone this cause." He told her quietly. "I beg of you, please, go to the caves. Stay with the women and children… Stay safe."

Vanya sighed, shaking her head. "I cannot, Legolas. If anything, during this battle I will be most useful. Remember?"

She fingered the stone hanging around her neck. His eyes slipped down, watching as it slowly began to glow a dark red. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"I will fight, Legolas." She said quietly, reaching up to brush her fingers across his cheek. "And so will you. You must apologize to Aragorn… You very well may have hurt his feelings."

Legolas stayed silent, nodding to her before lowering his forehead against hers, breathing in her calming scent. Standing right there for the rest of his immortal life, he would be most content. But duty called, and she was right. He had to apologize to Aragorn.

Eraithwen watched Legolas exited the room before walking in herself. She saw Vanya looking at the darkening sky out the window and sighed.

"A lovesick elleth, you are." Eraithwen said, watching as Vanya turned and smiled at her.

"Says the elleth who was apparently brought back from the dead by her soul mate." Vanya teased.

Eraithwen laughed, shaking her head at her. "You know, if this is our last battle, I want you to know I have been proud to be by your side all this time."

Vanya placed her hand on Eraithwen's shoulder then. "Don't say your goodbyes just yet my friend. Our journey has just yet begun."

Eraithwen nodded, wrapping her arms around Vanya protectively, hugging her tight.

That was when she heard it, the horn that sounded so familiar yet so very distant.

Within moments Legolas was at the door. "The Elves have arrived."

That was all it took to send Eraithwen barreling down the halls towards the gate of Helms Deep. She pushed her way through the crowd until she finally found her way to Théoden King, the rest of them lagging behind her.

Through the gates marched hundreds of blue cloaked Elves, ready for any war Middle Earth could throw at them. With their heads held high they were led by the one man that haunted Eraithwen's very dreams. Suddenly, she was frozen in her spot, simply staring as he spoke with Théoden of all people.

"How is this possible?" The king questioned.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir said, his voice making Eraithwen's ears ring yet again. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together."

In his pause, Aragorn and the rest of the remaining Fellowship ran up behind Eraithwen, and his eyes looked over at all them before finally resting on her.

"We come to honor that allegiance." He said with a small smile.

Aragorn ran past Eraithwen, stealing his gaze away. Haldir held his hand out to Aragorn, but the man would have none of it. He threw his arms around Haldir and hugged him tightly. Haldir laughed slightly before giving in and patting his back.

"You are most welcome." Aragorn told him.

Legolas greeted Haldir enthusiastically, and as he did, the Elvish warriors turned towards their leader and the king.

"We are proud to fight amongst men once more." Haldir said earnestly.

Eraithwen shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him until he looked back over at her. She beamed at him and he smiled back, to the point where Théoden King was curious enough to look over his own shoulder to see who had caught the Elvish man's eye.

Eraithwen ran past the king and straight into Haldir's arms.

"You're late, you foolish oaf." She muttered against his ear.

"Then I will make up for it for an eternity." He said, pulling back from her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I have much to tell you."

"Come." She grabbed his hand, leading him through the crowd before he could stop her.

He quickly turned to Legolas, who nodded and told the elvish warriors where to go.

"We don't have much time." Eraithwen told him before pulling him into her quarters.

"No, we don't." He turned to her once they were alone and furiously ravaged her lips with his own.

She groaned, welcoming the kiss all-too-much as her back was pressed firmly against the wall. She felt lost in him, a fire rising in her belly as his hands moved over every inch of her skin. She kept a firm hold on the red cloak at his shoulders, determined to keep him in just that spot until time ended if she had to.

But when they broke apart, their breaths were short and their eyes glazed over. Neither of them could tell how much time had passed and they honestly didn't care either.

"How?" Eraithwen asked him. "How did you save me?"

"When you were hurt, I could feel it." He told her, touching her face softly. "As if it were happening to me, I could feel your pain. Out of the kindness of her pure heart Lady Galadriel took pity on my suffering soul and she saved you… Although I couldn't-"

"No, no." She shook her head, framing his face in her hands. "You did. And don't even try to convince me otherwise."

Haldir smiled, hugging her tightly against himself.

"I've missed you." Eraithwen admitted, much to her own surprise.

He laughed. "I've missed you as well… Every time I closed my eyes your smile was waiting to greet me. And every time I saw it, it was more beautiful than the last. But this…"

He ran his hand down her cheek, watching as her lips turned up in a shy grin.

"This was far better than anything my imagination could conjure up." He told her, kissing the very tip of her nose.

They stayed like that, staring into one another's eyes until the battle cries rang just outside their windows. Eraithwen sighed, frowning. They would have to fight soon.

"Are you ready?" Haldir asked her gloomily.

She nodded. "I'm ready for whatever happens. I will be by your side, at the very least."

"By my side I shall keep you." He whispered, pressing his lips against her fingers. "And I will protect you with my very last breath."

Eraithwen smiled. "For that, I am grateful."


	9. Chapter 8

The board was set, the pieces were in motion. Time seemed to slow as a red glow loomed over the horizon. The call of the Uruk-hai could be heard far and wide, their loud stomping footsteps setting the ground to shake.

Helms Deep was quiet. Down to every last child tucked away in the caves, no one dared to make a move. No one spoke a word. There was only silence as the attackers approached.

On the front lines between Gimli and Legolas and surrounded by Elves stood Vanya. She was dressed in her black tunic and white pants, with brown boots and her bangs pulled back out of her face. Gracing her forehead was the circlet that symbolized her royalty to the dragon kingdom in all it's golden glory. To her side, Legolas reached for her hand, grasping it tightly as he watched the orks approach.

"How about a game?" Vanya whispered to lighten the mood. "Whoever comes out of this battle with the most orks killed, wins."

"No cheatin' then, lassie." Gimli warned. "I won't be cheated by any Elf."

Legolas laughed and nodded. "Why of course."

Vanya looked down at Gimli who was struggling to see over the edge of the wall. "You could've picked a better spot."

Down the wall a ways was another line of Elvish archers, and at the very end stood Eraithwen, side by side with Haldir. The elleth took deep breaths as she eyed the bow in her hands wearily.

"I was never much good with these things." She muttered quietly.

Haldir grinned to himself, still looking out over the battlefield. "Well, you're Elvish. It's about time you learn."

Eraithwen breathed a laugh and shook her head.

Back with the others Vanya closed her eyes, concentrating her power until her pendant glowed vibrant red again. Legolas looked down at her, wondering what she was doing. She channeled her inner fire into her bow, making her beautiful gift from Galadriel glow as well.

Above them thunder cracked and lightning flashed in the sky. Within moments it was pouring rain and soaking them all. The orks continued to march forward before coming to an abrupt stop.

Gimli hopped a little higher to try and see over the wall to no avail. Vanya was giggling at him, shaking her head even in the light of things.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli demanded.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked, looking down at his companion. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli looked up at him, and it took him a moment. But then he laughed the strangest laugh Vanya had ever heard. She suddenly felt an upmost respect for Gimli and realized they hadn't gotten close enough in their ventures together. If they lived through this, she would have to get to know him better.

Suddenly the Uruk-hai began to bang their spears on the ground, almost as if they were mocking them. Eraithwen felt a sudden rush of hatred for them coursing through her veins. Soon enough they'd see what a mistake they made.

To her side, Haldir felt it too, but he also felt fear. Not of death itself, but of regret.

"Eraithwen." He said suddenly. "I love you."

She turned to look at him, all hatred gone. She watched him with wide eyes as he turned to look at her and leaned down to softly press a kiss against her lips.

"I love you too, Haldir." She muttered.

Before she even finished her sentence a stray arrow escaped the bow of one of the humans. Haldir cursed at her side as one of the Uruk-hai fell to the ground dead. The crowd of beasts grew angry and without a moment's hesitation they were charging.

Aragorn called for them to ready their bows. She took a deep breath as Haldir lithely took an arrow from his own quiver, and she did the same. They notched their arrows, aiming them at the enemy.

Far down the wall Legolas and Vanya did the same.

"Vanya." Legolas said, his bow at the ready.

Her eyes didn't stray to him, for she knew that he knew she was listening.

"Stay with me." He told her.

"For eternity." She promised, and then the call was made.

Arrows rained down on the enemy, striking them down swiftly. Again they notched another arrow and waited for the command.

"Did they hit anything?!" Gimli demanded, still unable to see.

"Yes, but not enough." Vanya told him.

Suddenly they were firing at will, notching and releasing faster than any human ever could, for they were Elven warriors and they were the best of the best.

The orks continued to charge, carrying their ladders with them. Vanya shot down every Uruk-hai that neared her section of the wall but couldn't hold it for long. Soon she missed one, then another, then another. There were just too many of them.

Eraithwen had to dodge an Uruk-hai arrow once or twice, but other than that, she wasn't doing too bad. She hadn't broken her bow or pulled on the string too hard, yet. Both were common mistakes she had made as a child.

Soon the ladders were up and Uruk-hai were climbing like apes, eager to get to the top of the wall.

As the ladders swung up, so did the enemy. Haldir and Eraithwen drew their swords, the latter happy to finally be in her element. She jumped on the edge of the wall, dodging yet another arrow as she cut off the head of an Uruk-hai before kicking the ladder and sending it tumbling down to the ground, crushing several of the enemy in the process.

She jumped back down and received a glare from Haldir.

"Jealous?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"That was incredibly reckless." He grumbled.

She laughed, going after another Uruk-hai as it tore down one of her fellow Elves. "Reckless is my middle name!"

Down the wall Gimli was having too much fun. He'd castrated two Uruk-hai now, and he was enjoying it.

"Legolas, Vanya! Two already!" Gimli called out to the two elves fighting near each other.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas yelled with a smile.

"And I'm at twenty two!" Vanya yelled, shooting another arrow straight through the skull of an Uruk-hai. "Make that twenty three!"

"What?!" Gimli demanded. "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

At that he turned and castrated yet another Uruk-hai.

At the edge of the wall Eraithwen was engaging with a particularly large Uruk. Her sword clinged against his, elvish metal against the impure garbage he wielded. She feigned to the right when he struck down at her brutally, causing his sword to crash against the ground. Then she turned, swinging to cut his gigantic head off.

When it was done, she turned to her left, catching swords again. She noticed a presence behind her but she was too busy to do much about it. She was prepared to duck if the Uruk struck, feeling the tall monster raise his sword behind her. She was guarded and ready, cutting off the arm of the one she was battling so as to distract him for a moment. When she turned to meet the Uruk behind her, he fell to the ground lifelessly. She saw Haldir a short ways away, his bow raised.

When they locked eyes, he winked and gave her a little smile before turning straight back into fighting. Eraithwen did too, cutting her previous opponents stomach open and kicking him over the edge of the wall.

Vanya took the time away from her fight to notice the band of Uruk's marching towards the gate with their shields surrounding them as a barrier. She saw the only flaw to their plan was leaving their flanks open to the very accurate Elvish arrows that soon rained down on them.

Behind her Legolas had his sword in one hand, one of his daggers in the other. He cut the Uruk's with ease, twisting and turning around them dexterously, not bothering to pay them more attention. He made the mistake of turning his back on one of the Uruk's he thought was dead, however the beast stumbled to its feet and roared as it moved to strike him.

Vanya rushed him away, forcing the Uruk back with a battle cry of her own.

"Vanya!" Legolas called.

"I'm fine!" She told him as their swords clanged together, aiming to kill.

She ducked when he made a particularly clumsy swing at her head, his ineptness probably caused by his injuries. With one quick movement she twisted her body, bringing her sword up and cutting of his sword arm, as well as his sword. She turned away, this time sweeping his legs out from under him. She raised her blade above her head as she stood, just before bringing it down through his chest.

She lifted her head, turning to look out into the mass armies of Isenguard. That was when she sensed it, something was wrong. She jumped onto the wall, fighting down an ork before taking a close look.

"What are you doing?!" Legolas yelled as he fought an Uruk from hacking her down.

"Something is coming!" She called back.

That was when she saw him, the Uruk with the flaming torch. Her eyes grew wide as she saw two orks exiting the drain below the wall. She knew what Saruman had conjured this time.

"Legolas cut him down!" She screamed, notching her own arrow and shooting him through the neck.

Legolas hit him in his chest but he did not fall.

"Everyone, back! It's a bomb!" She yelled, though enough men heard her, none of them could move in time.

Legolas shot one more time, only hitting him in the shoulder. The Uruk cried out, running and throwing himself into the drain.

It struck like lighting, a huge explosion that blew a large gaping hole into their defense. Vanya was thrown back, falling hundreds of yards into the keep. She landed with a thud next to Aragorn, who had been nearby when the explosion hit. She was only able to look around for a moment before darkness took her and she passed out.

Eraithwen turned to the explosion, thinking only one thing.

"_VANYA!_" She screamed.

Haldir turned his head to her before grabbing her arm. "Legolas is with her. I know he has kept her safe. You must keep fighting."

Eraithwen looked at him, despair coating her gaze. She then nodded, turning yet again to meet blades with a blood thirsty Uruk.

Vanya was only awakened when Aragorn shook her arm furiously.

"Hurry, Vanya!" He told her. "You must get up!"

She lifted her head wearily before noticing the hordes of oncoming Uruk's leaking through the broken wall. She groaned, reaching for her sword but finding she lost it in the blast. She pulled out her dagger, twirling it in her fingers as she watched them approach.

"Aragorn!" Gimli called from the still-intact part of the wall.

Vanya screamed as he jumped feet first into the many Uruk's, thinking he'd surely be speared. He wasn't however, and he raised up to fight off two Uruk's before being forced back into the water from the drain pipe.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called, raising his sword arm to the archers behind him before yelling for them to release their arrows.

Vanya didn't move an inch, knowing Elvish archers had enough control to where she wouldn't be hit if she didn't fidget. The front line of Uruk's were shot down before they charged into battle.

Vanya fell back, suddenly feeling something was missing. "Legolas!"

She turned, relieved to see him still on the wall and fighting his way towards her. He grabbed a plate of armor, sliding it down the stairs before jumping on it, notching and releasing arrows as he went. Once he reached the bottom he slammed his dagger through the throat of an Uruk-hai, forcing him to submit.

He rushed towards Vanya then, quickly looking her over. "Are you okay?"

"A little sore, but we'll worry about that later." She said. "My sword, it's lost."

Legolas smirked. "So you think."

He held her blade out to her by the gold handle, watching her smile in relief as she took it.

Legolas grabbed her face in his hand, looking her in the eye. "Now this time _stay with me_. I don't want to have to hunt you down again."

Vanya snorted and shook her head, ducking as an Uruk attacked her from behind.

"Aragorn!" A voice called over the chaos. "Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

Atop the wall Eraithwen was grateful to see her sister still alive and kicking.

She buried her blade in an Uruk's head before turning and connecting her foot with the face of another. She cut him open before slamming the same foot against his chest and knocking him down.

"Haldir!" Aragorn called to the man ten feet away from her. "Fall back!"

Eraithwen looked back at the Elf who nodded before turning to his men and Eraithwen. "Fall back! All of you!"

Eraithwen rushed forward to his side, catching his arm with that hopeless look in her eyes.

"Not all is lost yet." He whispered her, pressing his lips against her forehead.

He turned away from her then, fighting off an Uruk to his right. Eraithwen did the same, somehow finding herself ten feet away from him again in no time. She cut down through two Uruk's before a pain radiated through her body.

She screamed, crying out as she fell to her knees. She knew before she even turned her head that he was hurt. She saw an Uruk pull his blade out of Haldir's side, the Elf groaning before turning to cut him down. Eraithwen would've been relieved had it not been for the Uruk raising his blade to Haldir's back.

"_NO!_" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She shoved past Uruk's, not bothering with them as she seemed to run at the speed of light, a blur to all the human eyes around them. Never before had she thought such speed was possible, until she leaped in front of the Uruk-hai about to cut down Haldir, arms open in the only defense she could muster.

Haldir yelled out for her, turning just in time to see the Uruk's blade cut straight into her left shoulder. Eraithwen's eyes went wide, pain and shock and a peaceful relief washing over her. She had saved him. She was probably going to die herself, but she had saved _him._

Haldir cut down the treacherous Uruk even with his hurt side, catching her in his arms before she fell.

"Haldir!" Aragorn called again, this time closer.

Haldir sunk to the ground with Eraithwen, holding her to his chest as he looked down at her.

"She took the blow for me." Haldir muttered as Aragorn approached, falling to his knees beside her.

Aragorn moved her shredded tunic aside to see the rather deep cut that now poured blood all over Haldir. He could still barely hear her breathing, though, and that was a relief.

"She's still alive." Aragorn said. "Take her to the caves with the women and children, you stay with her-"

"But-"

"Don't pretend to argue with me, Haldir." Aragorn told him, standing up quickly. "Hurry! Get one of the women to patch her up and _stay by her side._ We can fight without you, Haldir. She needs you now."

Haldir nodded quickly, gathering her in his arms and running towards where he knew the entrance to the caves waited.

On top of the keep Legolas and Vanya were shooting down Uruk's as they approached the gates. Below Vanya could see Aragorn and Gimli fighting just in front of the gate and she knew she had to defend them.

However her attention was drawn when two large claws were shot up by her side, clinging onto the wall. Her wide eyes stared at the large thing before looking down to see that Uruk's were using the rope attached to bring up an even taller ladder than the others.

"Legolas!" She called two feet behind her.

Legolas turned then, notching another arrow and shooting it straight through the rope of one of the ladders. The Uruk's gurgled bewilderedly as they began falling back until they were crashing down to the ground atop their comrades.

Down next to the gate Aragorn and Gimli were now hindered from escaping a fate worse than death as the two bulky arms of an Uruk-hai wrapped around their necks. Vanya turned, looking around frantically until she found spare rope next to the stairs. She scooped it up before running to the edge of the wall.

"Aragorn! Gimli!" She called before throwing the rope down to them.

Legolas was quickly at her back, shooting arrow after arrow until the two were able to grab onto the rope. They swung to the side, Vanya cursing as their weight was a lot more than she expected. Legolas was quickly there, helping her to pull them up over the wall.

"Fall back! Fall back!" A voice called over the screams.

"What?!" Vanya screeched. "We cannot give up just yet!"

"They have broken through the main gate, my lady." Aragorn told her. "We must defend the next barrier."

"No," she shook her head quickly. "I need to get to a high tower."

She turned, eyeing the top of the keep. Without warning she ran for it, latching onto the walls as she scaled up higher and higher. Legolas called out for her before muttering words of anger.

"What's she doing?" Aragorn demanded.

"I don't know!" Legolas said through his teeth.

"Well, what are you waitin' for?" Gimli demanded, pointing his axe at her. "Get your pointy eared self up there with her!"

Legolas didn't have to be told twice. He was on the wall, barely able to hold on, in mere seconds. He wasn't as good at climbing such slick wet rock as her, but he eventually made it to the top.

He saw her standing there, her eyes gazing to the North. Her hands were out to her sides and around her neck the Tigers Eye glowed.

"_Dragon anáil glaoch mé ó thuaidh._" (Dragon breath, I call from the north.) She called out over the thunder that wracked through the sky. "_Beast tairiscint mé tú teacht. Taispeáin an namhaid do aghaidh gan trócaire. Dóiteáin báisteach síos ó na scamaill, pas a fháil tríd an bháisteach agus díreach isteach an siúd a cur i gcoinne dom._" (Beast I bid you come. Show the enemy your merciless face. Fire rain down from the clouds, pass through the rain and straight into the fearful hearts of those that oppose me.)

Legolas didn't quite understand the language of her people, but he could tell an incantation when he saw one. He watched as the sky suddenly turned from black to red, glowing as if the very light of dawn were upon them. It shocked him when hundreds of flaming red dragons poured through the glowing clouds, through the rain, roaring pitilessly and even putting fear in his own heart.

"_Sruthán iad!_" (Burn them!) Vanya called and her voice seemed to echo straight off the mountains.

The dragons bellowed in response before all but one of them swooped down over the enemy, breathing a fiery death upon the Uruk-hai. The remaining dragon flew to the top of the keep where its master waited. Even without introductions, Legolas could tell that _this _was their leader.

It was a blood red with golden engravings gracing its scales, its eyes burning such a bright scarlet that they sent chills down Legolas' spine.

"Pandora." Vanya whispered, reaching out a hand to her friend and watching as the dragon leaned its nose down against it. "I have missed you."

Vanya looked over her shoulder at Legolas, smiling. "This is Pandora. She is the great elder dragon, as well as my dear friend."

Vanya told him before holding out her hand to him. "Come."

He hesitantly stepped forward, eyeing the dragon cautiously. He was afraid it would lash out at him and turn him into barbecue But soon he found the closer her got, the kinder the dragons eyes became.

"She won't hurt you." Vanya whispered, grasping his fingers in hers.

She surprised him by throwing him on the dragons back before following suit. He yelled out as the dragon flapped it's giant wings and flew off the top of the tower. Pandora screeched as she swooped down, engulfing the front lines of the Uruk-hai in flames.

The caves were dark and damp as Haldir ran through them. In his arms Eraithwen's head lolled from side to side, showing no signs of life. He cursed, breaking into the great stone room where the rest of Rohans women and children waited for word of the battle.

"Help, please!" He called, all of them shocked to see the great elf in such shambles. "I need cloth, bandages, medicine."

He set her down on the most level part of the ground he could find. Eowyn was the first to come up, holding a bowl of warm water in her hands with a small cloth hung over her shoulder.

"What's happening out there?" She asked, eager for information.

"There is no time." He said through gritted teeth. "She is fading, I can feel it."

Haldir groaned, grasping his own shoulder helplessly and falling to the ground.

"Yes." Eowyn nodded, washing out the wound and pressing the cloth to her wound. "I will tend to her. Please rest."

Haldir shook his head, falling back against the rock wall of the caves. He didn't speak, just watched with defeated eyes as Eraithwen was tended to.

Inside a warrior ran into the main gate hall, surprising the King that had moments go admitted defeat as the Uruk's continued to beat against the gate.

"Sir! There are dragons outside!" The warrior yelled.

Aragorn snapped his head in the direction of the man as Théoden did so too.

"Dragons? There are no dragons left on this earth!" Théoden exclaimed.

Aragorn slowly turned his head to the gates. "Oh yes there are. King Théoden… ride out with me."

Théoden looked over at Aragorn with wide eyes, sure that the man was joking.

"Ride out and meet them!" Aragorn hissed.

"For death and glory?" Théoden asked.

"For Rohan." Aragorn told him. "For your people."

"The sun is rising…" Gimli said, catching the light of true dawn among the fires that now burned outside.

Hope filled Aragorns eyes as he remembered Gandalf's words as the wizard had left "_Look to my coming, at first light on the fifth day._ _At dawn, look to the east._"

"Yes…" Théoden said, sounding much more convinced now. "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep. One last time."

"_Yes!_" Gimli exclaimed, raising his axe.

Vanya turned her head at the sound of the horn. She raised her sword over her head, and the dragons called with it.

Aragorn came out to the light of dawn to see the skies now ruled by so many dragons he could not count. Still the numbers of Uruk-hai were strong and it would take a miracle to beat them down now.

Vanya saw King Théoden, Aragorn and Gimli ride out of the gate, fighting their way through the Uruk's. She flew down near them before calling back to Legolas.

"Hold on tight, wood elf!" She told him.

Legolas did so just in time for Pandora to do a barrel roll, her fire erupting from her fanged mouth as Vanya swung out her sword to cut down the enemy.

Suddenly a neigh sounded from the east, and Vanya looked up to see the white rider rearing up on his horse.

"Gandalf!" Legolas exclaimed.

A great host of men appeared behind him and with a battle cry they charged forward into battle.

"Better late than never!" Vanya said, a smile spreading across her face. "Pandora, fly to their aide! We will have no more blood of Rohan spilt this day!"

Pandora roared, calling the rest of the dragons to attack. The winged beasts answered her cry, all at once breathing flames onto the Uruk's and frying them crispy.

Soon the Uruk-hai began their retreat into the forest, crawling back to their pathetic excuse of an existence in defeat. Fangorn, however, wasn't so forgiving. Vanya and Legolas watched from above as the trees began to move, slaughtering the remaining Uruk's themselves.

She laughed, feeling a great weight lifted off her shoulders.

"It's over!" She called, feeling Legolas' great joy from behind her as well. "We won!"

The dragons roared around them in victory, the sound filling their grateful ears as they made their way back to the rubble of Helms Deep. Pandora flew them down to the ground, Vanya and Legolas sliding off just next to where Aragorn and Gimli now roamed the field of the dead.

Gimli gasped, jumping away from the great dragon before Vanya laughed, running up and giving them each a hug.

"Your dragons are as mighty as their master." Aragorn said, holding her face firmly in his hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Vanya turned to her dragon and motioned for the beast to come forward, much to Gimli's dismay. "This is my Pandora, Elder Dragon of the Great Crimson Fleet. Our finest, back in the days of my kingdom."

"Well, Pandora, Elder Dragon." Aragorn said, bowing down on one knee to the creature. "We are all excessively grateful for your assistance."

Pandora hummed in response, bowing her own head to him.

"Where is Eraithwen?" Vanya called, turning every which way in search for her friend. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see Aries!"

At that Aragorn's face fell from its earlier elation. He looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"Vanya…" He whispered.

Vanya turned to him, her eyes narrowed, not quite understanding. Then it hit her.

She listened intently to the air around her, reaching for Eraithwen desperately. She cried out her name over and over again, but she couldn't feel her anywhere.

Vanya turned to Aragorn with angry eyes. "Where is she?!"

Aragorn shook his head sadly. "She's down in the caves with Haldir. She fell defending him in battle."


	10. Chapter 9

Vanya burst through the doors to the caves, eyes scanning over every empty crevice. The people were beginning to go back to the surface of Helms Deep but Vanya knew that Eraithwen was still here. She could feel her.

She finally spotted her in Haldir's arms, the male elf resting his head against the wall as he held her tightly against his chest. Eraithwen's shoulder was bandaged up, but Vanya could still see the blood soaking through the thick cloth. But Haldir didn't look all that swell either. He had removed his outer armor until he was just wearing his chain mail over his tunic, and Vanya could see the red tint to the metal as well as the large hole.

"Eraithwen!" She called desperately.

She ran forward, falling to her knees at Eraithwen's side. Haldir stirred, his eyes opening and his movements causing Eraithwen to slowly awaken as well.

"Eraithwen, you're alive." Vanya said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Of course I am." Eraithwen laughed softly, the sound weak to Vanya's ears. "Is it over?"

"Yes, Eraithwen." Vanya beamed. "We did it. We beat them back."

"Thank Elbereth." Eraithwen smiled, leaning her head against Haldir's shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, kissing her forehead.

Vanya raised an eyebrow at him, locking gazes with the wood elf over Eraithwen's head. He shook his head and she gritted her teeth.

Eraithwen wasn't as blind as they seemed to think, though. She remembered the blow Haldir had taken and reached her hand down to his side, feeling a wet liquid coat her fingertips. She brought it into her line of vision to see a red substance blushing her skin.

"Haldir." She said, her tone warning.

"I'm fine." Haldir lied.

Eraithwen sat up, hissing in pain when she realized her side now hurt too.

"Haldir, do not lie to me." She whispered. "I can _feel _it."

"Come on, let us exit the caves and go somewhere more comfortable." Vanya said quickly. "I'll heal you. Then, my dear Eraithwen, you can go see an old friend of yours."

Eraithwen raised an eyebrow at her before she realized just what that met.

"Aries…" She whispered.

She gritted her teeth, baring the pain as she stood up. Haldir rushed to stand up as well. Vanya put an arm around each of them and helped them hobble out of the caves.

Eraithwen sat eagerly watching as Vanya finished up her Elven healing magic on Haldir, waiting impatiently for herself to be healed as well. When Vanya turned to her, she smiled and shook her head at her friend.

"You're excited to see him, I presume?" She asked, undoing the bandage from around Eraithwen's shoulder.

"Of course, I've missed him so much!" Eraithwen exclaimed, cringing when she got too excited and moved her shoulder too much.

"Him?" Haldir asked suspiciously. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh you should be worried." Vanya told him, her voice amused. "But not in quite the way you surely are now."

Eraithwen waited quietly as Vanya's smooth words and soft hands tended to her skin, mending the marred pieces together and leaving only a small scar.

"There you are." Vanya stood back but Eraithwen was already to her feet.

"Come you must meet him!" Eraithwen exclaimed, grabbing Haldir's hand.

"He's waiting atop the keep!" Vanya called as Eraithwen ran out, almost running over Legolas on his way in.

He laughed then. "She seems much better."

Vanya nodded softly. "She is… thank Elbereth, she is."

Legolas walked forward, tucking her dirty hair behind her ear. He loved how even as muddy and bloody as she still was from the battle, she looked beautiful. He brushed a smug of dirt from her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You are magnificent, my lady." He told her softly. "I have only just realized the ends to which your power meets… You would've made your father proud today."

Vanya's smile faded a little and she nodded. "I would like to think so."

Legolas nodded, leaning back to gaze at her face longingly. "I can only hope to serve my people as you still do, even in their absence. You would've made a strong queen, my lady… And I pray you still will."

Vanya tilted her head at him, watching as he got closer and closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her against him.

"When this is over, I want you to know that I wish to stay by your side." Legolas said softly. "No matter what you choose, be it Mirkwood, Faelooke or the Undying Lands theirself. I will follow you."

Her eyes grew misty and she gazed into his eyes, seeing everything she'd ever dreamed of there.

"I don't know yet where I would choose to go…" She muttered softly. "But I do know that I can't go without you. I've realized that now…"

Legolas' radiant smile brought a chill to her skin and she moved forward, pressing her lips ever-so-softly to his. He moved, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss he had waited for for such a long time. She kept a firm hold on his tunic, keeping him from moving away as she parted her lips, welcoming him in. He breathed in her scent, feeling her down to his very toes. The taste of battle was still on her tongue, but it was sweet instead of bitter.

Between them the Tigers Eye began to glow, causing them to break apart when it grew bright enough.

"It's…" Vanya stared at it, wide eyed.

Legolas made to move away but she stopped him. Suddenly the glow enveloped the room, surrounding them completely with a blinding light. Legolas was confused, but he held onto Vanya protectively.

When the light faded Vanya was surprised to see another glowing stone just the same as hers around Legolas' neck. She checked to see if hers was still there, and it was. She looked up at him and beamed, knowing now in her heart that this union was right. The Elder Elves had shown her, truly shown her, that love can overpower anything.

"Elbereth…" Vanya whispered. "It's true then…"

"What's true?" Legolas caught sight of his own jewel and was taken aback. "What- Why?"

Vanya just smiled up at him. "The true union of the Tiger Eye. My grandmother told me stories… She said that when the wielder of the Immortal Tigers Eye meets the only person in this world that can complete them, the Tigers Eye connects their souls and creates a new stone."

She brushed her fingers over the stone around his neck as it began to fade. "You, Legolas Greenleaf, are now also a barer of the Tigers Eye. And the new commander of the Golden Fleet."

"Golden…Fleet?" Legolas whispered.

Vanya turned to the window, showing him that the sky was now glowing gold just as it had before when her dragons had ascended from the sky. He gasped as hundreds more dragons entered the sky, screeching for their master. Their Golden scales sparkled in the sunlight as they flew in organized circles over the battlefield. Suddenly Legolas' heart grew and he realized this was real, in his heart he felt every single dragon out there, he was now a part of them.

"Do you feel it?" Vanya asked, touching his shoulder softly. "They are calling to you, Legolas. You must go to them."

Legolas took a moment, his blue eyes forever watching the horde of dragons above. Then he ran off towards the gates, for he simply had to meet them. Vanya laughed before following after him.

Eraithwen flew like an eagle up the stairs to the very top of the keep. When she reached the top she called out in delight. Haldir looked at her strangely as she dropped his hand and ran forward with open arms.

"Aries!" She yelled, running towards the towering dragon that clung to the side of the keep.

Haldir was shocked, falling back in utter terror as the dragon let out a call in reply. He unsheathed his sword, ready to run the creature through before he heard Eraithwen's calm laughter.

"He won't hurt you!" Eraithwen smirked before winking at him. "At least, not unless I tell him to."

"Eraithwen, please get away from that…that-that thing!" Haldir demanded.

Eraithwen shook her head, hugging the neck of her dragon lovingly. "Never! And he's not a thing, his name is Aries. Aries, this is Haldir."

Aries groaned, bowing his head to Haldir in greeting.

Haldir's jaw dropped in shock.

"He says hello, he's pleased to meet you." Eraithwen said, petting the dragons nozzle like he was a horse. "Come greet him, Haldir. He won't bite, I promise."

Haldir looked warily at the dragon, noticing a hint of hidden mischief in his eyes. He gulped before taking a few steps forward, not daring to sheath his sword.

"Put away your sword." Eraithwen told him as if reading her mind. "I don't want you cutting open my best friend."

Haldir grumbled a few choice words before putting away his blade. He took another step forward and Aries snapped his jaw merely an inch away from Haldir's face. The elf flew back, clinging to the wall as the dragon ostensibly laughed darkly.

"Aries!" Eraithwen scolded him, however trying hard to hide her amusement. "Be nice!"

She walked over to Haldir, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards Aries. Haldir tried to move away from Eraithwen held him strong, taking his hand and forcing him to reach out and pet the dragon. Aries shook with shivers, purring like a mere kitten at the touch.

"He likes you." Eraithwen smiled. "He's just not too fond of men is all."

"I see…" Haldir said quietly, moving away. He'd had enough of risking his very life today.

"Come on!" Eraithwen jumped on Aries' back and the dragon called out in elation.

She held out her hand to Haldir, laughing as Haldir took one look into Aries' dark eyes and watching his enjoyment of Haldir's hesitance. The proud elf huffed, taking Eraithwens hand and heaving himself behind her on the dragon.

Aries flew off the tower through the air. Haldir held onto Eraithwen tightly as she yelled out over the fields. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair, the ground rushing past them below as they flew higher and higher. Everything looked so much more beautiful from up in the sky.

He could get used to this…

As they flew the sky began turn gold and the clouds parted.

"Uh-oh…" Eraithwen cast her eyes upwards, shocked. "There's no way…"

Aries roared, flying down to the outer grounds where the rest of the red dragons waited and watched as the Golden ones flew from the sky.

"More dragons?!" Aragorn called from a ways away. "Who conjures them up now?"

"It's…" Eraithwen looked back over to the tall towers of Helms Deep.

Her Elven eyes could see that far away in the distance, Legolas was standing next to a window, Vanya calmly behind him.

"It's Legolas." Eraithwen said before raising her voice. "It's Legolas! He's called them!"

"Legolas?" Haldir questioned from behind her. "Legolas is an elf of the Woodland Realm, how would he have control over any dragons?"

"Legolas has made Vanya's heart strong." Eraithwen explained. "Therefore the Elders have chosen to give him a gift… The Golden Dragons of Mohr."

Legolas ran out into the fields, not paying attention to the gasps and whisper around him, wondering about the new dragons. Vanya was right behind him until he was directly in front of the red dragons. He waited, watching as the golden ones flew down in ranks.

"What's going on, Vanya?" Aragorn asked from her side. "Why do you bring these dragons here when the battle is already over."

"I didn't." Vanya said, shaking her head. "He did."

Aragorn's eyes moved to Legolas, who was too distracted by the dragons to pay him any mind. His eyes caught the pendant around the woodland elves neck before he looked back at Vanya's. When he noticed they were the same, he stepped back with a gasp.

Legolas stepped forward towards the now grounded dragons. His eyes took in all of them in their gleaming glory, until he got to the largest dragon, staring at him with beady eyes from the very front of the horde. He could see the very same engravings he'd earlier noticed on Pandora on this dragon, only these engravings were black.

_Master we come at your first call._ A deep voice said in his head. _We have waited long for your arrival._

Legolas tilted his head at him. _I am Legolas Greenleaf. May I ask your name, great dragon?_

The dragon bowed it's large head, the rest of the fleet following suit in greeting. Before he knew it all the golden beasts were bowed before him. His heart grew to ache in his chest, a feeling of utter pride growing in his stomach.

_I am Dagda, Elder Leader of the Golden Fleet. We are here to serve you, Master Legolas._

"What's the meaning of this?" Gimli asked from beside Vanya.

She simply grinned at him. "Even I do not know, my friend. Even I do not know."

She stepped forward, reaching for Legolas' hand and holding it tightly in her own.

_Dragon Masters._ Two voices echoed in the both of their heads, united. Deep down they knew the voices were those of Pandora and Dagda. _Through this union you are now King and Queen of Faelooke, the great dragon kingdom. We bow before you, to serve you for the rest of your Immortal days._

Legolas looked over at Vanya who was just as shocked as he was. She shrugged, not sure what to say to that.

Behind her the red dragons reared up, roaring in unison. The Golden ones did the same, flapping their wings into the sky and joining together to form one great circle.

_When you call, we will answer. _The voices echoed in their head.

Legolas reached out but the dragons were already disappearing into the clouds. He turned to Vanya, not sure what to think.

"We…?" He asked quietly. "How can I be a King of a kingdom I have never been to?"

She sighed. "The kingdom is now gone, my love. Now our place lies in the hearts of our dragons."

She looked up to the sky, seeing the very last dragon disappear. "In time, everything will make sense…"

"I am already the heir to the throne of Mirkwood." Legolas whispered. "I just don't understand…"

"You will stay the heir to the throne of Mirkwood." Vanya told him, holding his face in her hands. "Do not fret, my love, for this is only the beginning. Soon all our questions will be answered."

"And what about my questions?" An old voice asked from behind them.

The both of them turned to see the very curious, very confused Fellowship looking at them intently.

Legolas and Vanya exchanged looks before smiling weakly at them.

"So it seems that the great Dragon Masters of Faelooke have descended upon us." Gandalf said, stepping forward to give them a knowing look. "I imagine you were surprised, master Legolas, when those dragons erupted for the sky, calling to your heart."

"I'm not quite sure surprised covers it." Legolas muttered.

"Well, it is unavoidable now." Gandalf said with a smile. "I congratulate you, Legolas Greeleaf of the Woodland Realm, and King of Faelooke. And you as well, Lady Vanya. For you have found your true match in life, and that can only make you stronger."

Vanya nodded appreciatively as he turned back to the others. "However there is no time to waste. We must ride to Isengard. I have a bit of business with that Saruman."

The ride through Fangorn was dark. The forest seemed to still creek of anger and yet again Vanya was struck with a pain in her skull at the enormity of it. She hid her face in Legolas' back as they rode, keeping her ear pressed tight enough against it to where she could hear his heart, and that calmed her.

Behind them rode Eraithwen and Gimli, and then Haldir on his own horse.

"This place is ominous." Haldir muttered and Gimli looked back at him.

"If only you knew, my friend." He told him.

The break of day was suddenly visible ahead, like a light at the end of a tunnel.

When they broke through, Vanya was delighted to see two familiar hobbits resting upon the broken wall. They looked utterly relaxed, eating, drinking and smoking weed from their pipes.

Marry slowly rose to his feet on the wall, spreading his arms in greeting.

"Welcome, my lords and ladies!" He yelled out. "To Isengard!"

"You young rascals!" Gimli called back. "After all this time you've led us on! And we find ya feasting and- and smoking!"

At that the hobbits took another elated puff.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few _well-earned _comforts." Pippin informed him, taking another bite of his food. "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli muttered an excited. "Sa-salted pork?"

Eraithwen nudged the back of his head in laughter.

"Huh. Hobbits." Gandalf said, shaking his head.

"We're under orders from Treebeard." Marry told them. "Who's taken over management of Isengard."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Eraithwen called to him. "Let us through you little mischiefs!"

Pippin let out a loud laugh before urging them forward. He climbed on the back of Aragorns horse while Marry hitched a ride with Haldir.

"Have we met before?" Marry asked of the elf before him. "I feel as if you're familiar."

"I'm Haldir of Lorien." The elf told him.

"Oh…" Marry nodded slowly. "I see. What are you doing here?"

"That's a long story." Eraithwen told him as they trekked through the water to the great tower of Isenguard.

Vanya looked up in awe of the large tree like creature as they approached him. He was, as she'd been previously informed, an Ent. A large walking, talking tree that was incredibly slow in everything he did.

"Ah Young Master Gandalf." Treebeard called in his deep voice. "I'm…mmm…glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower."

They all looked up ominously at the tower. Vanya leaned back in the saddle, eyeing the very top of the tower suspiciously.

"Be careful." Gandalf warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli exclaimed.

"No." Gandalf hushed him. "We need him alive…We need him to talk."

Eraithwen huffed, speaking quietly. "We need him to burn, that's what we need him to do."

"Ya got that right." Gimli told her.

Suddenly a voice was heard over the rushing water and Vanya caught sight of what she had before sensed. A tall, slender man with white hair dressed in graying white robes. His face was smudged with dirt and his eyes dark with power.

"You have fought many wars and slayed many men, Théoden King." The voice spoke. "And made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Eraithwen looked over to Théoden who gazed quietly at the ground for a moment before speaking.

"We shall have peace." Theioden assured him, slightly surprising Eraithwen. That was, until he finished. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold! And the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers – who's bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg – are avenged! When you hang from a gibbit for the sport of your own crows… We _shall _have peace."

"Gibbits and crows?" Saruman spat. "Dotard! What do _you_ want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?"

Vanya lowered her head then, a great pain washing over her mind. Legolas turned, feeling her despair even as she didn't make a sound.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Eraithwen turned to look at Vanya, their eyes locking. Her eyes asked the same question and Vanya looked back towards the forest. The trees were now growing restless… something was terribly wrong.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives." Galdalf told him. "Thousands more are now at risk! But you can save them, Saruman! You were deep in the enemies counsel."

"So you have come here for information?" Saruman asked.

Vanya looked up at him, feeling the darkness radiate off him in waves. She crumbled against Legolas, feeling crushed but not daring to make the others aware, especially Saruman.

Legolas didn't need any other signal, he pulled Vanya around him, setting her in front of him instead of behind him.

"Vanya." He whispered against her ear. He took her hands in his and held on tightly. "Stay calm. Rest your head back. All will be fine."

"I have some for you." Saruman finally said, pulling out a dark swirling orb from his sleeve.

Vanya whimpered, her mind being engulfed by the darkness. She could see him, the Eye of Sauron. It was horrifying, staring straight back her. She felt weak and powerless, and most of all frightened.

"Shhh, stay with me, Vanya." Legolas' voice whispered to her, and she fought to do just that.

She closed her eyes on Sauron even as he began whispering in her ear.

"_All you love will burn. Your love will _die."

She forced herself back to reality hiding her face in Legolas' chest.

"His attack will come soon." Saruman warned. "You're all going to die."

Eraithwen looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. She saw Marry nearly shaking behind Haldir yet the elf himself hardly looked shaken. Saruman was full of lies, and both of them were very aware of it.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman asked. "You cannot think that this _ranger _will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor!"

Eraithwen scoffed. "It is painfully obvious that you do not know the strength of men, you wretched snail!"

Saruman's eyes cast to Eraithwen and she smirked at him, her eyes boring into his. "An elf of Faelooke? I wondered why I heard the dragon call so close not long ago. _You_, my friend, know better than anyone what the power of Sauron can do."

"Yes. I do!" Eraithwen snapped. "Which is why I will fight until this so called _death _you speak of. And I will make sure his power never touches the homelands of men, elves, hobbits and dwarves alike! Never again will he take a home from a lonely soul!"

"My elleth, you have not the power to follow up on your threats." Saruman seethed.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli exclaimed. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gab!"

Legolas reached back in his quiver, ready to do just that before Gandalf stopped him.

"No!" The wizard said. "Come down, Saruman. And your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy!" Saruman yelled. "I have no use for it!"

From the end of his staff Saruman threw a flame directly at Gandalf. Eraithwen gasped as it engulfed him completely. Only to be relieved when the flame cleared to show Gandalf unharmed.

"Saruman." Gandalf said then. "Your staff is broken."

And with those simple words the former white wizards staff exploded into tiny pieces in his hand. Eraithwen watched as the wretched little Grima Wormtongue came slithering up behind Saruman, cowering in fear.

"I should've known we'd find him here." Eraithwen growled.

"Grima!" Théoden called. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now! You were once a man of Rohan. Come down…"

The slimy thing bowed his head before walking backwards in compliance.

"A man…of Rohan?" Saruman uttered. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the wreak? And their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at Helms Deep does not belong to _you, _Théoden, _horse master!_"

"Grima…" Théoden called softly. "Come down. Be free of him."

"_Free?!_" Saruman exclaimed. "He will never be free."

Grima shook his head slowly. "No…"

"Get down." Saruman demanded, smacking Grima to the ground.

"Saruman!" Gandalf shouted. "You were deep in the enemies counsel! Tell us what you know."

"You will withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided." Saruman bargained.

Eraithwen was very aware of Grima's every movement, she just didn't have the will to stop him. She watched as he pulled out a long dagger, nearing closer and closer to Saruman…

"I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman demanded.

Grima struck then, stabbing Saruman multiple times in the back.

Without being told, Haldir notched an arrow and shot Grima right in the chest. The slimy little bastard fell back in agony.

Then Saruman's lifeless body fell to be pierced by the sharp edge of a turning wheel.

"Send word to all our allies." Gandalf said quickly. "And to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike!"

Vanya lifted her head, her face pale as she caught sight of Saruman dead on the spinning wheel. She watched as the wheel creaked, and then as the dark orb slipped out of his sleeve and into the water. She groaned, turning her head away again.

"The filth of Saruman…" Treebeard said. "Is washing away."

Vanya noticed when Pippin of all people caught sight of the sparkling object in the water. She wanted to beg him not to touch it. She wished he would just leave it to be buried deep under the ground and never be seen again.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed when he saw what Pippin had retrieved.

"Perigrin Took!" Gandalf said warningly. "I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now."

Pippin took a moment, but eventually handed the Palantír over to Gandalf, who wrapped it in his robes and turned away.

The ride back to Edoras wasn't as long as Vanya remembered, perhaps because she had fallen asleep against Legolas this time. However the great party that awaited them when they arrived lifted her spirits just a bit.

They were gathered in the great hall, all armed with a pint of ale in their hands. The King lifted his cup and everyone stood.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theioden spoke out. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" The crowd called, and they drank.

Vanya strayed off as the party grew more and more rowdy. Countless drunken men were hitting on her, and she didn't find it as amusing as Eraithwen did. She should've known better though, than to leave Legolas and Gimli alone with alcohol.

Legolas had an elven tolerance for the drink, however Gimli did not and he was very competitive about every single thing…

Eraithwen was laughing as a couple of intoxicated idiots as they rambled about how gorgeous her long golden hair was and how she was rather curvy for an elf. One of them got a little too close, breathing his nasty alcohol breath on her. She gagged, moving back against the wall.

"Okay, you've run your course of entertainment for tonight." She muttered, pushing him back.

But he was too plastered to notice, so he fell forward, locking both arms on either side of her head.

"What do you say we go back to my quarters and I show you how real men treat their women in bed?" He slurred.

Eraithwen would've shoved him off, had a hand not pulled the man back and thrown him onto a table. Haldir looked at the man with a raised eyebrow as he passed out where he lay.

"Was he bothering you?" Haldir asked her.

She shook her head. "Not now. Thank you, you saved me from having to emasculate him."

"I see." Haldir snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her forward. "It's too bad. He probably deserved it."

She brought her hand up and touched his face, bringing her lips to meet hers quickly. He smiled into the kiss, feeling that same fire inside of him that he had felt in Lothlórien.

"I think this party is tiring…" He whispered against her ear as he pulled away. "Some place a little more private maybe?"

Eraithwen raised an eyebrow at him, laughing. "You're awful forward, Haldir of Lorien."

"I'm a lot of things, Eraithwen." Haldir informed her. "And one of those things is good in bed."

"Oh, I see." Eraithwen nodded justly before laughing and shaking her head at him. "You're simply ridiculous."

He groaned as she ran off from him, laughing as she searched for a new amusing inebriated spectacle.


	11. Chapter 10

Vanya looked out over the darkening horizon with careful eyes. If she looked closely she could see the red glow of Mount Doom in the south. She sighed, breathing in the fresh open air, untainted with battle or the rank blood of the orks.

Even with the cool air it could never be peaceful out here. Not now when a burning black fire staying hidden in her stomach at all times. She called the fire fear and she fed it on a daily basis, even when she didn't mean to. As she took several deep breaths she felt the fire turn to embers, hiding in dormant at least for the moment.

"My Lady?" A voice called from behind her.

"Yes, Legolas?" Vanya asked before turning to look at her lover.

"Why are you out here?" The elf asked, and she simply raised her eyebrow at him.

"Legolas, you wreak of alcohol." She muttered. "Are you… drunk?"

"Not much…" Legolas shook his head a little too quickly for a sober elf. "It was a drinking game. And I won."

"I see." Vanya sighed. "Gimli, of course."

"I…" Legolas walked towards her, his feet for once unsure of where they were going. "I was fine until I saw you. You always make me feel strange inside… Now that I have this ale in my system, I feel as if it's intensified."

Vanya caught him as he fell against her, holding him close so he didn't fall.

"I know, my love." She muttered. "Maybe we should get you to bed."

"Yes, yes." Legolas cupped her cheek with his hand. "Let us go to bed, my love."

Vanya gasped as he crushed his lips against hers, pushing her back against the stone wall. He ravaged her lips hungrily and it turned the fire inside of her the hot red of passion. She tried to fight him, but he was strong and he was determined. And part of her wanted him to kiss her this way. Part of her even wanted him to take her to bed and have his way with him.

Legolas pulled back, taking her arm and dragging her through the doors and the party up the stairs. Before she knew it they were in some room she recognized all-too-well.

The armory. The room lighted dimly by candles with swords and bows hung up on the walls.

"Legolas!" She breathed as he swept his arm across the table in the middle of the room and sending hundreds of daggers crashing to the floor.

His eyes were heated and he knew he had to have her. There was no way around it, he didn't care how drunk he was, he didn't care that this was a _table _in and _armory. _They hadn't the luxury of a private quarters where he could take her properly, but he wanted to show her _just how much _he loved her.

He turned to her and picked her up before laying her on the table. He climbed on top of her, his hands baring his weight as he kissed from her collarbone all the way up to the tip of her ear. She whimpered without a care as his lips ghosted over them, making her shiver beneath him.

She could feel it inside of her, her fae was reaching for his. They longed to connect, just to brush past one another as their bodies yearned for more.

Vanya reached up and tangled her fingers in Legolas' blond hair, feeling the silky texture against her skin. It spilled past her hands to serve as a curtain around her. She felt her breath quicken as he hissed when she tugged on it just a little.

He was suddenly reaching down to untuck her tunic. He pushed his hand up underneath it, feeling the smooth skin of her stomach before grasping her breast. She moaned, tilting her head back in awe as he kissed her jawline. His touch sent waves of pleasure from her skin down to her very soul and she couldn't contain herself as she pushed back his cloak and practically ripped her way through his shirt until she felt his skin against her hands.

He pulled her tunic over her head, a courtesy she didn't give him as she threw the shredded remains of his tunic on the ground with the daggers. Softly he whispered sweet nothings in Elvish against her shoulder, making her practically melt into the wooden table she laid on.

"Legolas…_Is breá liom tú._" She spoke in her own native tongue. (I love you.)

And somehow, he understood. "Forever, I will love you as well."

He closed the distance between their lips again as Vanya struggled to unlace his pants. In an attempt to help her, Legolas kicked off his shoes and helped her push them down, using his calves to push them down off his ankles.

Vanya didn't dare look down, she knew she'd blush ten shades of red if she did, but she was so _curious… _

Legolas watched through lidded eyes as she kissed his shoulder, down to his chest, her eyes slowly coming to rest upon the erection between his legs. He breathed a laugh at the crimson color of her face, as well as the shock. Before she could say a word, he moved back, taking off her shoes and pants with much less effort than she'd had to put in with his.

He looked down at her, taking in her naked form and felt his heart explode again. She was just _so beautiful. _

It didn't take long for him to lean back down, covering her body with his as her hands begged to be close to him. He kissed her lips, then her cheek, her jaw down to her neck.

"Elbereth, Legolas." She gasped as he took her breast into his mouth. Her chest arched upwards and she was even more lost in him than she had been before. "I beg of you, Legolas…"

He looked up at her, his eyes chalk full of passion that leaked over into hers. "I will be careful with you, my queen. I will love you right."

She nodded, watching as he moved up and kissed her softly before pushing himself deep inside her. She moaned against his lips, pushing past the shock of her first time and simply drowning in him. She held him as close as she could as their bodies rocked together.

Legolas couldn't explain his thoughts, nor his feelings. His heart was too full, his mind too fast. He wanted so badly to stay like this for the rest of eternity, drowning in the pleasure she gave him. We knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't, not yet. Not without her permission.

But her lips began to move, not make audible sounds until he leaned closer. They were so near that could feel her heartbeat against his own chest. Her words reached into his heart and to his fae.

"I bind myself to you, Legolas." She whispered and just the words sent waves of inescapable desire through him.

He felt his chest bursting with a newfound happiness, something he didn't even know existed in him until now. She had nearly read his mind, she had said what he feared.

"I bind myself to you, Vanya." He said softly against her ear.

Something passed between them, something beautiful and bright. The light of the stars couldn't compare to the brilliance of what they felt. They felt as though they were one single entity, placed upon this world by the great Elders themselves. All was right in the world now, because now they were together yet again.

Vanya could feel a warmth gathering in her belly and she wasn't sure if it was connection or something different, but she got her answer when Legolas pressed his face against her neck, finishing just as the warmth inside her burst through, sending her reeling down their climax.

Legolas fell against her, spent and simply astonished. In all his many years, after all his many women, none of them had done what Vanya had. None of them had ever made him feel in such a way. He was high off their lovemaking, now, not sure when he'd be able to come down again.

Vanya let him rest, not caring about the sweat that coated their bodies or the quick and heavy breaths escaping their lips.

Eraithwen retired from the party just as the men began passing out on the tables and floors. She knew the rest of her friends had gone up to bed after such a tiring day. So instead of following them she walked outside into the cool air overlooking the night sky. She lifted the hood of her cloak up, shielding herself from the breeze.

She wasn't surprised when Haldir followed her, he seemed to do that everywhere. It didn't annoy her as much as it probably should've. Probably because her eyes watched him all the time as well.

"Did you have your fun, my lady?" Haldir asked, almost as if he was angry.

She snorted. "That wasn't fun. That was annoying. The fun part was seeing your face every time they got near me."

Haldir walked up beside her, looking out over the land as well. "Your games confuse me sometimes."

"I feel as if a lot of things confuse you." Eraithwen teased.

Haldir gave her a pointed look. He then turned back to the sky, his eyes seeing more than just the clouds, the moon and mountains. He stared at the sky intently, certain that something was very wrong.

"The stars are veiled." He said, his eyes scanning the horizon.

"I know." Eraithwen said sadly. "Something stirs in the east… A sleepless malice."

Haldir was sure of it, now. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

In a swift catch of the breeze Eraithwens eyes grew wide. She looked over at Haldir, knowing he felt it too.

"He is here." She whispered.

Vanya was fast asleep in the arms of Legolas, surrounded by the rest of the sleeping Fellowship. At first her dreams were fair, of the great mountains of Faelooke and the dragons that roamed the sky daily. She could see the sun rising over the valley and the river that ran past their palace. She saw her father, smiling as he always did when he watched her practice archery. Then her dreams turned dark…

Suddenly her home was burning, she was reliving it all again. She could hear the screams of her people, the cries of the dragons as they were shot out of the sky by poisoned ork arrows. She saw her father's dragon, Titan, go head to head with the Witch King of the Nazgul. The fires rose and she fleed for her very life, knowing she would never be able to return, knowing she'd left her kin to die.

As she approached the tunnel of her escape the saw a light at the end. At first it glowed white, a brilliant, beautiful angelic white. She saw a shadow in the light and as the mist cleared she could tell it was Legolas. He reached for her, wanting to draw her out of the darkness. But she was too far away, and suddenly the light behind him glowed red and she screamed as Legolas dropped dead, his crimson blood coating the ground around him.

As he fell the Eye of Sauron showed its ugly face, whispering words of hatred and false promises in her ear. She wanted to scream for it to go away but the only words she could hear were the ones promising her death and destruction. Suddenly the tunnel started shaking, the great quake causing the whole structure to crash around her. She felt her whole world crashing around her, the Eye whispering only three words before her eyes shot open.

"_He will die._"

Vanya screamed, the sound echoing off the walls like wildfire.

"Pippin!" Marry called across the room.

Legolas pulled Vanya up in his arms, ceasing her screaming but suddenly noticing something was very wrong. Vanya shot up in her bed, her eyes suddenly realizing that Pippin now had a hold of the dark orb from before. He writhed around in obvious pain. She knew what it was doing to him…

Eraithwen and Haldir slammed open the door, then, charging in.

Vanya rushed forward, ripping the orb from his hands and crumbling to her knees. Sauron reached back inside her and second felt like hours. He poked and prodded through her mind, demanding he tell her everything. She kept her lips shut, sure that if she opened them then she'd speak the only words that would make the pain stop.

When she fell, the orb rolled across the ground, the Eye of Sauron gazing at them all. But she didn't notice, for she had fainted into the darkness long ago.

When Vanya awakened she had a terrible headache, but was otherwise just fine. Gandalf had no doubt healed her with his wizardry, she could still feel its tingle in the air. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up straight instantly.

"Where is Legolas?!" She demanded of them, her eyes searching them.

"Here, my love." She suddenly felt him at her back and she threw herself into his arms.

She cried into his shoulder, savoring the feeling of his strong arms keeping her safe once again.

"He told me you would die." She whimpered. "He will take you from me."

"You saw him?" Gandalf prodded. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him nothing." Vanya said, casting her dark gaze to him. "What do you take me for? A fool?"

He shook his head. "I simply had to ask."

"Pippin!" Vanya looked around yet again to see the hobbit laying down with Marry tending to him. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Gandalf grumbled, standing then. "Come, let us break to the main hall."

Eraithwen suddenly made herself known at Vanya's side. She grabbed the queens arm and held it tightly.

"What did you see?" Eraithwen asked quietly. "What did he show you?"

Vanya shook her head, her eyes misting over. "He made me relive every moment of it, Eraithwen… Every moment."

Eraithwen took her from Legolas' arms, holding her in her own. She petted the back of Vanya's hair and hushed her.

"He will realize his mistakes, Lady Vanya." She whispered. "He will realize quickly that vengeance does not sleep in us. We will prevail. We will avenge our people, and your father."

Vanya nodded before quickly noticing that everyone was beginning to file out of the room to make for the main hall. She stood then, taking Legolas' hand and following suit.

Haldir touched Eraithwen's arm calmly, practically feeling the anger radiating off her skin.

"You will have your retribution, Eraithwen." He promised her. "I will make sure of it."

"I will have that wretched Witch Kings head." She seethed. "I will watch him squirm under the claw of my dragon before I make him pay. He will die the most painful death I can give him, I will show him no mercy. He best pray to Sauron that he does not ever see my face again. For the next time he does will be his last."

Haldir nodded then before taking her hand. "Come. We must go with the others."

She gave him one last look before turning to the doorway.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf told them once they had gathered in the main hall. "A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the ring, and neither did Vanya."

Gimli sighed, relieved but still worried. Vanya had since grown extremely pale, and she bundled in Legolas' cloak as if she was freezing. He hoped she had not grown ill.

"We have been strangely fortunate." Galdalf continued. "Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemies plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing… He knows the heir of Elendiel has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still – strength – enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this… He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

There was a quiet throughout the room before Theioden spoke.

"Tell me." He started. "Why should we ride to the aide of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

The quiet ensued and Aragorn's eyes grew agitated. "I will go."

"No!" Gandalf refused.

"They must be warned." Aragorn argued.

"They will be." Galdalf assured him before walking up to Aragorn and speaking lowly in his ear. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships…"

Gandalf turned then to the rest of them. "Understand this. Things are now in motion that cannot be undone! I ride for Minas Tirith."

His eyes turned to Marry and Pippin as they sat quietly off to the side. "And I won't be going alone."

Eraithwen walked outside many days later to where she knew Aragorn would be waiting. His eyes would be locked on the beacon across the plains and he would of course be the first to sound the alarm for the call of Gondor. She made to sit beside him on the wall he had taken up as his resting place. He did not pay her much attention at first, but just continued smoking his pipe in peace.

"Aragorn, I need you to understand something." Eraithwen said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" Aragorn asked, turning his head to her.

"I respect you greatly." Eraithwen told him. "You have shown great strength for a man and I belief you might possibly be the greatest king Gondor will ever care to see. Though Vanya and I have not gotten to know you as well as the others, we will fight honorably by your side through thick and thin. We will follow you, Aragorn, into the very fires of Mordor if we must. Our loyalty knows no bounds."

Aragorn grinned at her. "That's heavy talk for an elleth such as yourself."

"I think you know as well as I that I meant every word." Eraithwen said, standing and patting his shoulder. "Besides, I owe you my life. Had you not been there when I fell in Helms Deep who knows what would've happened."

"Haldir would've gotten himself killed uselessly avenging you, that's what would've happened." Aragorn told her with a soft chuckled. "You have chosen well in him. He is strong, and able. He is a great warrior, just as you are."

"I will take that as a compliment." She told him with a mocking smile. "He honors your friendship greatly, you know. He would've made his way back to Lorien by now if he hadn't."

"I think the true reason he hasn't went back to his homeland realm stands before me." Aragorn told her, pointing the end of his pipe at her. "And it's a beautiful reason, at that."

Eraithwen laughed, then before she caught his eyes shooting past her. She saw it too as she turned to the mountain behind her.

"The beacon is lit!" She exclaimed, but he was already gone, running for the throne room.

She beamed after him before striding towards her quarters to prepare for the war of all wars.

Two days later Vanya strapped on her sword, then throwing her bow and quiver over her shoulder. She tightened the laces on her boots and turned to where Legolas leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to get ready.

"You look the part of a true Faelooke queen, my lady." He said softly as she turned to him.

She gave him a small smile and he sighed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.

"I know something troubles you…" He whispered against her ear. "I can feel it…"

She sighed before moving back and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I am just afraid, that is all. I don't want to be scared, and I know I shouldn't…"

"Everyone has a right to fear, my love." Legolas said softly, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "But you should know that I will protect you. If anything you shouldn't be afraid of death by the hands of Saruman or any of his minions."

Vanya laughed softly. "Legolas, my king, how I wish I was only afraid of death…"

Legolas tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"More than death itself, the only thing I fear is losing the ones I love…" She whispered. "I have lost everyone… my father, my mother, my people. I know the pain and I don't want to feel that way again… Not if I can help it."

Legolas smiled at her, placing his forehead against hers. "Do not despair, my love. No one will be lost while I am here, I swear it."

She gave him another little smile before kissing him slowly. She knew it would distract him from the current conversation, simply because she didn't want to feel the ache anymore. Legolas didn't know that his promise, no matter how heartfelt, didn't comfort her at all, it only made her more scared.

The sun rose over the hills and Eraithwen watched as the flags of Rohan were beat by the wind. She felt a great pride in this land of men. Here they had just recovered from a great battle their selves, and now they march to the aide of Gondor.

The wind picked up, bowing her blond hair behind her as she walked towards where she knew the men were gathering. She caught sight of Vanya, already on horseback, waiting for Legolas to arrive from the armory. She walked to her, smiling at the new queen before her.

"Lady Vanya." Eraithwen called, and Vanya turned to her and beamed.

"Lady Eraithwen." Vanya bowed her head.

"Are you prepared for what's out there, my lady?" Eraithwen asked, placing her hand carefully on the neck of Arod, Legolas' horse.

"No one is ever prepared enough for war, my friend." Vanya said quickly. "But who will stop us from fighting it out anyway?"

Eraithwen laughed, reaching her hand up and connecting it with Vanya's. "I'll be with you, my queen. No matter it be Minas Tirith, Mount Doom or my very death, I will follow closely. Making sure you don't get yourself hurt."

Vanya laughed as Eraithwen winked at her.

Legolas walked up behind Eraithwen, then, as he strapped his bow to his back. "You women speak of war when no one said you would be allowed to fight."

"Well, my king, I would like to see you stop me." Vanya smiled darkly, her eyes burning with a warning as he climbed on the back of Arod behind her.

"Who would I be to stop a woman with a murderous vengeance behind her?" Legolas asked, kissing her cheek before looking down where Eraithwen still stood. "Haldir is looking for you. It seems he has convinced Gimli to ride with Eowyn and he would think it a great pleasure to ride with you."

"I swear, I can never get a horse alone!" Eraithwen called, throwing her hands up in the air. "First Vanya, then Gimli and now Haldir!"

"Admit that you like it." Vanya said with a wink.

"I will admit no such thing." Eraithwen turned with a mocking smile.

She walked away in search of Haldir, laughing when she saw he was already packing Daerwen's saddle.

"I love how you don't even ask me if I would like to share a horse with you." Eraithwen snorted. "Why would I ride into battle with you weighing down my horse?"

Haldir rolled his eyes. "_That _is why you have a dragon. I, however, will gladly stick to the horse."

Eraithwen snickered. "So you think. Admit it, you liked flying."

"Never." He shook his head. "Your dragon is a menace and I will not dare to ride upon him again."

"You will dare, because I have a plan." Eraithwen told him with a smirk.

"I would rather not follow through with any plan involving dragons named Aries." Haldir said, strapping on the last of the bags before turning to her.

She rolled her eyes before climbing on the back of Daerwen. "Then you can walk, my dear. Thanks for packing up my horse."

She snapped the reigns, laughing as she left Haldir in her dust. He called out for her, groaning in defeat as he watched her disappear around the corner.

"Lady troubles?" Aragorn asked as he rode past on Haselfeld.

"Ladies are trouble in general, my friend." Haldir told him. "This one just seems to be more than any other woman I've met."

"I see." Aragorn nodded. "If she causes you that much trouble, you must really love her. However, I must warn you, she turned the wrong way. Instead of going to the gate, she's circling around. Just give her a minute, she'll be back."

Haldir huffed. "Of course she will."

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. Shoot me in the face, I probably somewhat screwed up the binding even though I researched it for damn near an hour before writing it. I apologize in advance. :P 3**


	12. Chapter 11

It had been a day since they had set out from Edoras, and they had not yet broke through to the realm of Gondor. The ride had been rough when they finally arrived to the mountainside. Vanya was sitting in her tent sharpening her dagger when she suddenly noticed something strange.

The horses were being rather loud, all very frightened for some strange reason. She could feel it, too, but wasn't certain of what it was. It felt dark…and dead.

Vanya rose from her spot, sheathing her dagger and emerging from her tent. She caught sight of Legolas and Gimli walking past the crevice in the mountain, so she ran up to greet them.

Legolas turned when he sensed her nearby, watching as she approached. Gimli was too distracted by the rampant horses, watching with dissatisfaction as they reared up in protest.

"The horses are restless." Vanya said as she approached, finally catching the attention of Gimli.

"Aye, and the men are quiet." Gimli finished for her.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Legolas said, his eyes casting up the great slopes.

"That road there." Gimli nodded to the crevice, and Vanya finally shifted her eyes down the dark misty nothingness. "Where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the _Dimholt_." Legolas told him. "The door under the mountain. None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil…"

But Vanya was not paying attention. Her eyes were locked on the twisting mist as the opening seemed to grow closer and closer. She felt as is the whispers of the very dead themselves would stab out her eardrums, and she shook. Her knees grew weak and she was extremely grateful when Legolas caught her.

"I feel a little light headed." Vanya mumbled. "I'm going to go back to the tent."

She turned from Legolas, walking slowly back towards whence she came.

Gimli and Legolas watched her as she went.

"I fear for that lassie." Gimli mumbled. "Sometimes her power seems too great… Just like the ring, I fear it may crush her."

"She is stronger than she looks." Legolas told him, watching as she disappeared into the tent. "I believe she has only begun to reach into her power."

Legolas brushed his fingers across the pendant around his neck.

" 'Ey, dragon master." Gimli teased. "Get your pointy ears outta the clouds and let's go. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Legolas laughed before they turned to walk away.

Eraithwen sat by the fire as the men around her sang songs of war and triumph. She was enjoying the music, watching the flames dance across the wood. It reminded her of the times she used to sit in the pub, listening to the men sing their drunken songs while the fire burned in the hearth.

"My lady Eraithwen." Haldir came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Haldir?"

"Can I have a word?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders before standing.

She followed him into the darkness, slipping into the shadows behind the large tent that the king kept.

"Alright, spit it out already." Eraithwen whispered to him, motioning with her hand for him to speak.

He huffed, crossing his arms at her. "No manners."

"I thought you understood when we met, Haldir warden of Lorien, that I am not one to be reckoned with." She smiled darkly and he shook his head.

"You're not as menacing as you let on, Eraithwen." He told her, moving forward to place on hand on her hip and the other against her pale cheek. "You care for a great many things. Including me. Just as I care for you… I would give my very life for you, Eraithwen."

She kept quiet, not quite sure what to say for a moment.

"You and I…" She finally whispered. "I'm not sure what this means."

She motioned between the two of them and he simply smiled at her.

"It means that fate has brought us together." Haldir told her, leaning his forehead against hers. "And I don't intend to let it take you away. I love you, Eraithwen. Please see that…"

"I do." Eraithwen blushed in the darkness, but grinned to herself none-the-less. "And I love you as well. I have all along."

"Then stop toying with me and kiss me." Haldir whispered, and she leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips.

Out of all the kisses before, this was the greatest. It even beat their first kiss, because then just a simple spark ignited between them. Now, the whole fire came erupting from their chests, engulfing them completely.

Their lips fit together perfectly, sliding in just the right way. Haldir could breathe in her cherry blossom scent, letting it invade his senses and embed itself in his brain.

"My Lord Elrond."

The two of them jumped apart, fearing they had been caught by the closeness of Aragorn's voice, but they were relieved to know they hadn't. They didn't make a move or utter a word, because they knew just who was inside that tent and Elrond had a very keen sense of hearing.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love." Elrond said darkly.

Haldir listened closely, putting a finger over his lips to keep Eraithwen silent.

"Arwen is dying." Elrond said after a moment, shocking Haldir. "She will not long survive the evil that now spreads of Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing… As Saurons power grows, her strength weans. Arwens life is now tied to the fate of the ring. A shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come."

"It will not be our end, but his." Aragorn assured him.

"You ride to war but not to victory." Elrond told him. "Saurons army's march on Minas Tirith, as you know know, but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men."

"There are none." Aragorn muttered weakly.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain." Elrond suggested.

"Murderers, traitors." Aragorn hissed. "You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the king of Gondor." Elrond said as the slight whoosh of a moving cloak caught Haldir's ears. "Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narcia."

"Sauron will not have forgotten this sword…" Aragorn mumbled. "The blade that was broken, shall return to Minas Tirith."

"A man who can wield the power of this sword could summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth." Elrond assured him. "Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the _Dimholt _road."

Haldir moved back in utter silence, pulling Eraithwen with him out of the shadows.

"What's going on?" She asked him. "Was that Lord Elrond from Rivendell? What is he doing here?"

"Passing on the reforged sword of Gondor." Haldir muttered. "Which can only mean one thing…"

"Wait… Anduril? He reforged the sword that defeated Sauron before?" Eraithwen asked, her eyes wandering off in curiosity. "I see. What does it mean?"

"It means Aragorn is going to try to leave without us into the crevice." Haldir told her and she smirked.

"Oh, no, he will not." She told him. "You go get the others, I'll fetch the horses."

He nodded quickly before running off.

They caught Aragorn in the middle of loading up Haselfeld, his eye cast towards the crevice.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked, Legolas and Vanya behind him with their arms crossed.

"Not this time." Aragorn quickly shook his head. "This time you must stay."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked with a grin.

On the other side of Aragorn came Haldir and Eraithwen came with the other two horses.

"Looks like I'm ridin' with you, Aragorn." Gimli chuckled. "You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie."

Aragorn sighed before mounting his horse, pulling Gimli up with him. Behind them Legolas and Vanya took Arod while Haldir and Eraithwen climbed on the back of Daerwen. Then they rode into the night.

Vanya sat in front of Legolas, eyeing the Dimalt road with great despair. She could sense the dead warning her to turn around. Their screams rang in her ears but she dared not to listen. She shoved them into the back of her mind, lifting her head and casting her eyes forward.

She would overcome this.

The road was long and grey at first, encasing them in the mountain walls. Even Eraithwen could sense the evil around her, so she couldn't even imagine how Vanya must've felt. She turned at that thought, glancing over her shoulder to where Vanya kept her eyes alert and glancing back and forth at either of the mountain walls. Well, she looked better than Eraithwen expected, she was sure of that.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked quietly, not daring to raise his voice.

"One that is cursed." Haldir told him. "Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath. To the last king of Gondor… To come to his aide, to fight. But when the time came - when Gondor's need was dire – they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them. Never to rest, until they have fulfilled their pledge."

"Sounds like traitors to me." Eraithwen grumbled. "And we're trusting these men to fight for us? Have we been reduced to such a thing?"

They were silent as they grew closer and closer to the end of their path. Vanya could feel the crushing weight of the dead on her shoulders as it came into view. She gulped but did not dare to falter. Behind her Legolas held her tight, giving her strength.

Soon they dismounted their horses, ready to enter into the realm of the dead. As they grew closer, it grew colder. The air was frigid and wreaked of the deceased.

"The very warmth in my blood seems stolen away." Gimli whispered.

They stopped just before the door, lifting their heads to the inscription above.

"The way is shut." Legolas told them. "It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A darkness engulfed Vanya, approaching like rapid-fire. She couldn't hold in the grunt of pain as it breezed past them, scaring the horses enough for them to rear up and run off. Vanya grabbed the wall for balance, gazing deep into the darkness of the world of the dead.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn mumbled before taking his long strides straight through the door.

Vanya was next, knowing she had to get it over with. The rest of the elves followed suit. Gimli hesitated a moment, eyeing the door warily.

"Well this is a thing unheard of!" Gimli exclaimed. "Elves will go underground, when a dwarf dare not? Aww… I'd never hear the end of it."

At that he jogged inside after the others.

Aragorn led the way, armed only with a torch to light the way and Anduril in his grasp. Upon further examination, Vanya was now unpleasantly aware that the bones of human remains laid everywhere. Skulls filled the doorways, blocking some passages completely. But the most frightening things were the shadows. They resembled people, but she knew they weren't. They were dark and cold, angry and reaching for revenge.

"What is it?" Gimli asked as he saw Vanya's frightened expression. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men." She whispered. "And of horses."

"Where?" Gimli questioned.

"They hold banners in shreds." Vanya described, her eyes ever-moving. "They hold spears, swords… They are following… They have been summoned."

Legolas grasped her arm as she rushed forward. "Don't rush off."

"Hurry." She whispered urgently, pulling him along.

They soon found their selves in a room filled with a thick, misty fog that covered the floor. Eraithwen hissed as the mist grew hands that reached for her, grabbing at every part of her body they could reach. Vanya stayed close to Legolas, letting him swipe away the transparent limbs.

Gimli seemed to be the most disturbed by this occurrence, repeatedly blowing the mist away. He finally resorted to swatting, turning to quicken his pace as the others seemed to fade against the smog.

Vanya winced as her footsteps began to crunch, looking over to Aragorn who had gazed down at the ground for a moment.

"Do not look down." He warned them.

Eraithwen of all people let curiosity get the best of her. She glanced down and squeaked when she saw she was now standing on the bones of the dead. She reached back for Haldir who shook his head at her.

"He said don't look down." He told her, never-the-less grabbing her hand and leading her forward.

When they finally escaped the room they ran down a dark tunnel, the ground beginning to get slippery as they went deeper into the mountain. Before long it seemed they were in a large throne room, darkened by the years it spent in solitude.

"Who enters my domain?" A dark ominous voice demanded.

They turned towards the throne and Eraithwen fell back a step when she saw a ghost standing there. He glowed green and seemed to be nothing but a skeleton of a king. He was transparent yet she could see every crevice in every bone of his body.

"One that will have your allegiance." Aragorn told him.

"The dead… do not suffer the living to pass." The king said.

"You _will_ suffer me." Aragorn commanded.

The kings jaw dropped and he let out a cold, continuing laugh. Vanya could feel her head grow cloudy at the darkness in his voice. Around them a city seemed to appear, and from the shadows walked hundreds of soldiers, carrying their spears and swords and banners from earlier. They surrounded the living intruders completely, closing in on them quickly.

"The way is shut." The king told them. "It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is _shut_. Now you must die."

Legolas, at a final attempt to save them, notched an arrow and released it at his head. As expected, it went straight through to the other side, the dead king not even blinking in response.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn said, taking steps towards the king cautiously.

The king marched towards him in malice. "None but the king of Gondor may command me!"

When the dead king raised his sword to attack, Aragorn met it with Anduril, their swords clinging together in unison.

"That blade was broken!" The dead king exclaimed.

Aragorn grabbed his neck, holding his blade against it in warning. "It has been remade."

The man pushed the dead king back as he groaned in uncertainty. Around them the dead gazed in confusion, eyeing him with malcontent.

"Fight for us." Aragorn offered them. "And regain your honor. What say you?"

Aragorn walked through the crowd of the dead, watching as they parted to make way for him.

"What say you?" Aragorn demanded again.

"Ah, you waste your time, Aragorn." Gimli told him.

"They had no honor in life and have none now in death." Eraithwen spat in disgust.

"I am Isildur's heir!" Aragorn said. "Fight for me. And I will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you?!"

Before him the dead king began his dark laugh again. The dead soldiers slowly began to disappear yet again.

"You have my word!" Aragorn called out. "Fight! And I will release you from this living death! _What say you?!_"

"Stand ya traitors!" Gimli yelled.

A cold wind blew and the mist at their feet was blown away to reveal the dirt ground. The caves began to shake and rubble began to tumble down from the ceiling. Suddenly there were skulls rolling at their feet, and they turned to look at the once great throne bearing wall toppling down, bringing thousands of human skulls with it.

Aragorn looked upon it with disbelief. "Get out!"

They made for the door to their right, not even certain if it really led out, just as long as it got them away from the tidal wave of skulls about to drown them. Vanya tried to keep her eyes shut, holding tightly to Legolas' hand as she made her way through the skulls towards the door. Suddenly she was struggling to stand up and slipped. Legolas swung her around, bringing her in front of him before he pushed her to safety.

When they finally breathed the fresh air of safety again, it was bittersweet. They had come out beside the river leading through Gondor, only to see the black ships from the east sailing into battle.

Eraithwen coughed up bone dust, clinging to Haldir's side as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We have failed…" Vanya whispered. "And so the end begins."

She turned and buried her head in Legolas' chest, not daring to look upon the black sails any longer.

Aragorn's eyes grew ridden with tears before he collapsed to his knees. Gimli reached over and touched the mans shoulder in what little comfort he could give him. His head fell, unable to bear the burden of his woes.

"Wait." Vanya suddenly lifted her eyes just as Aragorn did the same.

They all turned back to the wall of the mountain as the dead king then emerged. His lipless smile sent chills of fear down Eraithwens spine, the elleth clutching Haldir's cloak as she took a step back.

"We fight." The king spoke.

Vanya grinned darkly to herself, knowing her previous statement had been correct. This was the beginning of the end, but a very _different _end than she thought it would be.

The black ships from before were preparing to reach the shore, bringing in their sails and turning towards land. They did not expect, however, the six that awaited them.

In the middle of them Aragorn stood with his sword at the ready. Beside him on either side stood Legolas and Gimli, then beside Legolas Vanya held her bow. And by Gimli stood Eraithwen with her sword drawn, then Haldir taking up the end with his bow.

"You will go no farther." Aragorn called to the pirates. "You will not enter Gondor."

The pirates erupted in laughter, an action that they would soon regret.

"Who are you to deny us passage?!" The captain of the ship demanded.

"Haldir, fire a warning shot past the bosons ear." Aragorn whispered to the elf.

Haldir smirked, drawing an arrow and notching it up.

"Mind your aim." Eraithwen muttered to him, receiving a wink from Gimli as she knocked her sword against Haldir's bow just in time to throw off his aim and shoot the pirate behind the captain directly in the heart.

"Oh, my!" Eraithwen pretended to be shocked as the man fell dying. Haldir gave her a stern look of disbelief to which she only smile innocently.

"That's it then! We warned you!" Gimli called. "Prepare to be boarded!"

The pirates simply continued to laugh.

"Boarded?!" One of them mocked. "By you and who's army?"

Aragorn's lips twitched up into a smirk. "This army."

The dead erupted from the wall behind them, charging with a great battle cry across the waters and onto the ships. The pirates screamed and yelled with fear, some falling into the water just by surprise.

Haldir then reached over to grab Eraithwen's hand. "_Never, _and I mean _never_, interfere with an Elvish archers aim."

"It was clearly an accident, my love." She said, patting his cheek and winking at him. "I would never do such a thing to someone so dear as you."

Haldir saw right through her, but smiled anyways, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"I'll let it slide just this once." He muttered.

**A/N: I didn't really have time to go back and edit this chapter... so hopefully it's ok. **


	13. Chapter 12

Eraithwen stood on the deck of the head black ship, all of which they had easily overtook. She watched as the shores of Osgiliath approached and smiled, eyeing the orks carefully, though they could not yet see her.

"Yo-ho! Yo-ho! 'Tis a pirates life for me!" She sang, laughing just before Haldir pulled her down.

"Stay down!" He ordered her.

She chuckled hardly. "I was just having a bit of fun."

On the shore the orks were lined up in a small faction, ready to greet the pirates at the docks.

"Late! As usual!" One of the orks called. "Pirate scum! There's enough work here that needs doing! Come one, ya sea rats! Get off yer ships!"

Without another moment's hesitation, Aragorn lept over the railing, the others soon following suit. They stood there for a moment, sizing up the enemy. Though the orks did look startled at first, some of them began to laugh at the concept of six to Elbereth knows how many orks there were. But soon Aragorn walked forward, bearing his sword.

"There's plenty for all of us!" Gimli told the elves haughtily. "May the best dwarf win."

Haldir chuckled. "Oh we'll see about that."

They let out a battle cry as they charged the orks, the dead army behind them appearing from the sides of the boats. The ruthless army poured over the orks, cutting them down in one easy sweep before passing through Osgiliath to Minas Tirith.

Vanya paused before the edge of Osgiliath, her breath hastening and her chest growing tight. Eraithwen, Legolas and Haldir stopped with her as her gaze darkened and she stared into the battlefield.

"_He's here._" She hissed.

Eraithwen growled, her eyes peeled for the one and only Witch King of the Nazgul.

Vanya looked over to Legolas, grabbing his hand. She put her hand over his heart and looked deeply into his eyes. "I need your help for this."

Legolas nodded, knowing just what they had to do.

Keeping their hands together they turned to Minas Tirith. They cast their eyes to the sky and began their chant.

"_Red and gold I call to thee, come servants to the king and queen. Bring forth thy wrath and fire, be our need of victory so dire._" Their conjoined voices called, echoing through the valley.

Orks tried to attack them as their pendants began to glow and power radiated off their pale Elven skin, but Eraithwen and Haldir easily fought them off. The skies suddenly began to gleam a luminous white and the orks screeched under the light.

From the brilliance erupted a thousand red and gold dragons, all circling the sky awaiting their masters' commands.

"_Burn them!_" Legolas called to them, and the dragons roared in response.

Pandora and Dagda landed protectively by their masters sides, biting off the heads of any and all approaching orks.

Legolas turned to Vanya as she prepared to climb onto Pandora.

"Vanya." He captured her hand in his quickly.

"I must do this part alone." She begged of him. "He is mine to kill."

Legolas looked at her sadly before nodding. He looked over at Pandora, catching her black gaze.

_Keep her safe._ He told the dragon.

_I will protect her with my very life._ Pandora promised.

Legolas watched as Vanya flew up into the sky before charging after the Witch King himself. He turned to Dagda, then, putting a hand on his loyal friend's neck.

"I want you to watch from the skies." Legolas told him. "If there is any trouble, you come and get me."

_Yes, my king. _Dagda nodded before taking to the skies.

Vanya could see him, his black cloak billowing in the wind. He attacked the king of Rohan, throwing him like a toy against the ground. The black winged creature he rode wreaked of darkness and despair, its claws sharp as razors and teeth sharp as knives.

"_Be strong, Pandora._" Vanya whispered against the dragons ear before she brought forth her bow. "_For Faelooke!_"

She shot an arrow into where the Witch Kings heart was supposed to be. He turned, somewhat surprised by her presence. The creature turned its head to her as well before flying towards her swiftly, however, Pandora was faster. She fainted to the right, her claws closing around the creatures neck before ripping it clean off.

Vanya kicked the Nazgul from his steed, watching him barrel down to the ground.

The fall did not kill him, she knew, so she flew down close, standing on Pandora's back as she did. Once close enough she flipped off, putting her bow back before drawing her sword.

_Pandora, take to the skies. _Vanya ordered.

_Master- _the dragon began to argue.

_I must do this alone._ Vanya said, glancing over her shoulder at Pandora. _Go now!_

Pandora, unable to disobey her, quickly flapped her wings and flew off to fight.

Vanya turned back to where the Witch King was rising from behind the broken body of his creature. She growled at him, holding out her sword in defense.

"You are the princess of Faelooke." The Nazgul spoke. "I was certain I wiped out your people long ago."

"You may have wiped out our people but their spirit still dwells within me, you pathetic pig!" Vanya screamed before she charged the king.

He blocked her blow with his sword before swinging his secondary weapon at her, a ball made of spikes attached to a chain. She ducked, making to turn and cut at him again but he blocked. He shoved her back, sending her flying to the ground. She still grasped her sword as he swung his weapon at her again. She blocked it with her blade before rolling away at the second attack. She gained her feet but he simply knocked her back again when he swung his sword at her, causing her to lose her footing over a nearby dead ork.

She fell back but somersaulted to her feet, lowered into a crouch and ready to strike. He swung the ball at her, and she narrowly missed it, getting a nasty gash on her arm where it had passed too soon. She didn't give him the satisfaction of screaming, even though it had been her sword arm he cut. She simply switched hands and charged again, but this time he grabbed her throat, holding her up to where her feet hovered just above the ground.

"Your father screamed as I cut through him." The Nazgul taunted. "He told me to spare his daughter, that's all he asked. Yet no matter how much I searched for you, I could never break that promise to him, even though I desperately wanted to."

The Witch King threw her back several hundred feet, her impact with the ground making a heavy indention. She cried out this time, feeling a rib or two crack. He laughed darkly.

"Now you will die a painful death at my hands, just like that of your pathetic people." He spat, raising his sword.

Vanya waited for the blow, closing her eyes to her inevitable fate, but somehow it never came. Her eyes shot open as the Witch King cried out, having been run through by a familiar Elvish blade.

"Eraithwen." Vanya whispered.

The girl hissed in pain as she dropped her sword, gazing at her burned hand in pain. The Witch King turned to cut her down but without warning a blur appeared in front of her. Legolas stood before the king, giving a great cry before running his blade through the Nazgul's shadowed face.

He pulled his sword from the nothingness, watching as the Nazgul writhed before crumbling at their very feet. Legolas turned to Haldir, who had tackled Eraithwen down to the ground at Legolas' command, smiling triumphantly.

"Told you it would work." He said with a grin.

He then fell onto his knees beside Vanya, who was in the process of sitting up.

"You're badly hurt." Legolas pointed out.

"Not that bad." She told him. "I can still fight."

"Sure, you're just not doing it down here." Legolas said, whistling loudly over the screams of battle.

Vanya shook her head with a grin as Pandora landed safely beside her. "You're getting the hang of this whole dragon master thing awful quickly."

"It comes naturally." He said, brushing her hair from her eyes.

He then lifted her onto Pandora's back, the dragon grunting in thanks to him.

Behind them Eraithwen stood from the ground, watching her sister fly into the sky.

"Alright, we're about to execute my plan, Haldir, dear friend." Eraithwen told him.

"Eraithwen." Haldir said in his warning tone.

She only laughed as she grabbed his hand tightly. Aries flew by in just enough time for her to reach up and swing the both of them onto his back. Haldir cried out, cursing the Elders for giving him such a woman.

"Okay here's the plan!" Eraithwen called over the rushing air. "I'll steer, you shoot!"

Haldir grumbled, but brought out his bow, having no choice but to comply.

Vanya watched with pride as Legolas single handedly took down an Oliphant. She swooped down just as he landed, Pandora touching down a mere five feet from him. They heard the roaring cries of the dragons and the defeated groans of the Oliphants as the enemy retreated back in defeat. She beamed, raising her sword in triumph.

At this Pandora let out a loud howl, calling all the red dragons down to the ground in ranks as the Golden Fleet continued to drive them to the river.

This was a victory… This was a miracle.

_Master Legolas._ Pandora's voice called through both the minds of Legolas and Vanya as he began to sway in his spot. _You are hurt._

Vanya's eyes grew wide as Legolas fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Legolas!" She screamed, stumbling even with shattered ribs off of Pandora's back and too his side.

Gimli was suddenly there, too, as well as Aragorn.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked as he looked over Legolas' unconscious figure.

Vanya reached for his arm, seeing that beneath his sleeve his skin had turned blue, the veins looking almost black.

"It's from the Witch King." She whispered. "He stabbed the Witch King."

Aragorn looked at the arm himself, nodding then. "He will be fine, but we must get him to the castle."

"Pandora!" Vanya called and the dragon lowered to her knees.

Vanya stood, dragging Legolas up in her arms and onto Pandora's back. Aragorn helped her to climb up behind him.

"Take him somewhere quiet and let him rest!" Aragorn called to her. "Make sure he stays cool!"

Vanya nodded before taking to the skies. Once she was far above the ground, she remembered something vital…

Eraithwen had stabbed the wretched thing as well. She was about to turn around and search for her when, as if on cue, Aries appeared beside her with a limp Eraithwen on his back. Holding her up was Haldir, who looked over at her with a million questions in his eyes.

Vanya, Haldir and Aragorn tended to Legolas and Eraithwen for days before finally they opened their eyes. The first to awaken was Legolas, his glittering blue eyes clearing as he began to look around the bed in search of _her. _He had to make sure she was okay.

When he finally saw her at his bed side, holding his hand between the both of hers with her head lowered and tears slipping down her face, his heart broke.

"Legolas… I've tried for days and you still don't stir." She whispered. "Please, come back to me."

Legolas smiled then. "I am already here."

Her head shot up and her eyes met his. She beamed, leaning down to kiss him before wincing at the pain in her side. He looked at her inquisitively before she sighed softly.

"I'm still on the mend." She told him with a slight bit of shame in her eyes.

He slowly rose to a sitting position, his hands ghosting over her body to check for injuries. He saw she had a few bruises on her neck, and her lip was busted. There was a bandage on her upper right arm but she seemed to have almost full use of it now. When he felt over her chest he knew then that she had two fractured ribs, neither of which had been tended to.

He gave her a stern look. She cowered, biting her lip.

"I… healing both you and Eraithwen drained me." She muttered. "I had not enough strength left to heal myself."

Legolas shook his head, framing her face in his hands. "My love, your selflessness has no bounds."

She half-smiled, reaching her hand up to brush past his. "I just missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too, Vanya." He whispered before pressing his lips softly to hers.

Two rooms down Eraithwen began to stir as well. Haldir was shocked, having stayed by her side with no food, no water and no sleep for these three long days. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep knowing she was hurt.

"Haldir…" She whispered, her voice hoarse. "What happened?"

"The Witch King poisoned you." Haldir said, touching her cheek. "I brought you back here when you fell and your sister healed you."

Eraithwen chuckled softly. "How did you carry me all that way, Haldir?"

He grimaced before admitting with a sigh. "Aries came and helped me."

She beamed at him. "I'm glad you two are finally getting along."

He laughed and shook his head. "I will never understand you, Eraithwen."

"I love you, too, Haldir." She said, bringing his hand to her lips.

They stood in the great white hall of Minas Tirith, all six of them, plus Gandalf.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight…" Gandalf said, a hint of despair in his voice. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it." Aragorn assured him half-heartedly.

"Well it's only a matter of time." Gandalf told him. "He's suffered a defeat, yes, but… behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there, let him rot!" Gimli exclaimed. "Why should we care?"

"Because ten thousand orks now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf said.

Gimli let out a defeated breath.

"I've sent him to his death…" Gandalf whispered desolately.

"No." Aragorn maintained. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains. We can give him that."

"How?" Eraithwen asked indecisively.

"Draw out Saurons armies." Aragon explained. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli coughed up a fit, dumbfounded.

"We cannot achieve victory there, you know that." Vanya pointed out.

"Not for ourselves." Aragorn nodded. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves…"

"A diversion." Legolas said with a grin.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success." Gimli said bemusedly. "What are we waitin' for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf muttered. "He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn assured him.

Eraithwen followed closely behind Haldir as the darkness of night fell over Minas Tirith. Here, in the great White City, they were granted their own quarters. It was pleasant to have some privacy, even if she chose to share it with Haldir.

They walked into the room they were assigned, a tired yawn escaping Eraithwen's lips. The transparent white curtains blew in the wind, and to the south Mount Doom loomed just beyond the mountain. She kept her eyes fixed there for a moment, until a presence was behind her and suddenly Haldir's strong arms were wrapped around her waist.

She leaned her head back against his strong shoulder, feeling his warm breath ghost over her neck.

"You are beautiful beyond comparison, my lady." Haldir whispered to her. "I think you're perhaps even fairer than Galadriel herself…"

Eraithwen laughed softly, shaking her head. "There is no such thing as 'fairer than Galadriel.' And you shouldn't speak such blasphemy to someone who loves you so dearly."

She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her forehead against his.

"I would not lie from these lips." He told her. "For, if I am lucky, these lips will touch yours soon enough. And I would not have your lips tainted with my own lies, now would I? Therefor I speak the truth…"

Eraithwen smiled. "You're a charmer, Haldir of Lorien."

His lips formed a beautiful grin that had her heart pounding against her chest.

"My lady, tomorrow we ride into a battle that just may be our last." He whispered softly.

"Yes…" Eraithwen agreed.

"I do not want to approach the great Black Gate with any regrets…" He said, tracing his forefinger from the crown of her head down her cheek and then just under her chin. "If we survive tomorrow, I want you to know that I intend to stay with you forever. I will eternally be yours..."

"As will I." Eraithwen said.

"But if we do not survive, I want my last night to be the greatest I have yet to see." He told her. "I tell you this, because on this night I would wish to bind myself to you… Will you do so with me?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide at his request. Her eyes glazed over and she thought of the enemy's eye watching behind his gates. She thought of the fact that tomorrow might be her last day alive, and she agreed with them. She wanted this night to last in her never-ending memory. She wanted him, forever. Even if forever was only until the morrow.

"Ye-yes." She whispered softly.

He smiled at her, and it set her heart ablaze. Without hesitation she leapt forward and kissed him, long and slow. Haldir's hesitant hands wandered over Eraithwen's body, remembering the first time he'd ever laid his hands upon her soft skin. He still felt just as intoxicated by her as he had then, only this time he didn't wish to control it. He wanted, more than anything, to lose himself in her for tonight.

He swept her off her feet, moving to lay her softly on the bed they had planned to share. He pulled off her shoes and hastily threw them behind him somewhere across the room. With careful hands he trailed his hands up her legs as she watched with lidded eyes. He untied the laces of her pants, inching the seam of them down slowly before pulling them completely from her legs. He discarded them on the floor and watched she leaned towards him in only her tunic.

She grasped the back of his head, bringing him in for a deep kiss as she undid the pin that held his cloak over his shoulders. She pushed it away before slowly unbuttoning the vest over his tunic. He noticed how slow and vigilant her hands were as they moved across his chest. He tried not to focus on it too much, lest it drive him insane. He let out a helpless whimper as she broke their kiss and trailed her lips down to his neck as she pushed the vest off his shoulders. Her next target was his tunic, of which she pulled over his head with ease.

His head fell back with his eyes closed as she kissed her way across the plains of his chest, flicking her tongue out just barely across his nipple. He gasped, his hands coming up to gather her in his arms before she even had the chance to breath. He kissed her as he pulled her into his lap, her bare legs wrapping around his naked torso.

He moaned, noticing that his pants were growing far too tight for his liking. He pushed her back on the bed, dipping his tongue in her mouth and tasting the sweetness there. She sighed against his lips, whining in protest as he moved away from her. Her hands reached for him helpless as he rose from the bed. He kicked off his shoes and finally disposed of his pants. She watched with wide eyes as he stood before her in nothing but his skin.

He was far more perfect than she could've ever imagined.

He leaned down, pushing her lifted shoulders back against the bed softly. He slowly removed her tunic to expose her completely, his lips then kissing softly at her collarbone then up to her shoulder. His fingers moved to trace the outline of her ears, making her moan beneath him.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him, using her advantage to roll him over, pinning him down to the bed. He looked up at her, his eyes just as yielding as she wanted them to be. So she straddled him, taking him inside her slowly.

He hissed, wanting more than anything to thrust himself up inside her with reckless abandon, but he knew he could not do that, not now. His hands rested laxly on her hips, watching as she sunk down until he was fully inside her. The look on her face was something he couldn't quite decipher, but the link between them was strong enough already that he could tell she was scared, yet so unbelievably happy he almost felt his own heart grow too large for his chest.

She continued to move, leaning down to kiss her lover tenderly on the lips. He watched as her golden hair fell around him, enclosing him completely in a world that just revolved around her. He lived and breathed with her only by his side, nothing else. None of it mattered, in that moment. Mount Doom could erupt its wrath down upon them and he would be too disoriented to be able to tell.

Pleasure racked through their bodies, flowing through their veins until they just couldn't get close enough. Their breathing was staggered, Haldir holding onto her for dear life as he felt his end nearing.

"I bind myself to you, Eraithwen…" He murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

She felt something inside her reach out, longing for him. Her soul grew wanton inside her and the words spilled past her lips in a hasty whisper.

"I bind myself to you, Haldir."

The pure desire that invaded their every sense drew them straight over the edge, Haldir's body arching against hers as he filled her completely.

The aftermath of the connection was bright, a brilliant light blinding them from everything except each other. Eraithwen moved down to kiss Haldir softly on the lips, their fire rekindling itself after such a gust of great wind.

"I love you." She muttered before falling to his side, nuzzling herself under his arm.

"As I love you, dear Eraithwen." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her brow.

As he held her his hand wandered over something he had almost forgotten about. He turned his head at the strange fiery feeling, his tired eyes gazing at the very tip of the scar on her shoulder.

She followed his gaze, sighing as she realized what he was staring at.

"I know you're wondering." She laughed slightly, but it didn't reach her heart.

"Only if you wish to tell me, my love." Haldir told her softly.

She nuzzled her head down against his chest, letting his fingers wander over her scar soothingly.

"As the daughter of the Captain of the Kings army, I knew at a very young age I wanted to be a warrior." She began. "At the age of thirteen the squires in our kingdom come of age to receive our very first dragon. My father gave me the finest, strongest dragon in the Red Fleet, Aries as you know him. But, of course, I was a little too excited and Aries was a little… rambunctious. So when I ran to him, he flew back and cut me to the ground in one swipe of his claw. My father was prepared to put Aries down but I knew the dragon had nothing wrong, I'd just startled him. So I worked with Aries… and he eventually became the best friend I had. Until I met Lady Vanya of course."

Haldir turned his head on the pillow, looking down at her as she lifted her head.

"What about you, Haldir of Lorien?" She asked in a teasing tone. "Did you have any naughty pets when you were young?"

Haldir chuckled. "There was a turtle, once. He lived in the pond not far from where my family stayed. Sadly he died of old age before I could even give him a proper name…"

"I'm sorry." Eraithwen told him, kissing his cheek softly. "Why don't you name him now?"

Haldir laughed again. "He's dead, Eraithwen. What good would a name do him now?"

She shrugged. "You never know."

He shook his head then. "No, my lady. I will not dwell on the past when my future looks so bright."

As he said this he ran his fingers down her face, caressing her jawline down to the crook of her neck.

She frowned, though. Knowing not all was bright just yet.

"Right now the future does not look so bright…" She murmured. "On the morrow we march to our deaths… That does not seem so bright to me."

Haldir sighed, staying quiet for a moment as he thought it through.

"Why must the negative always be at the forefront of your mind?" He asked her with a small smile. "What if all your worrying is wrong? What if Aragon's plan works as Sauron takes the bait long enough for Frodo to throw the ring into the fiery pits of Mount Doom? Hope is abundant if you'll only look for it, Eraithwen… All we have left is hope, why must you give it up so easily?"

"Hope…" She muttered against his shoulder. "Hope has failed me in the past. I'm not so sure I will allow it to forsake me again."

Haldir took her chin between his fingers and turned her to face him. She blinked, seeing the love pouring from his eyes as he spoke.

"My dear Eraithwen, though you seem to fail to see it, I will share with you my secret." Haldir said quietly. "I have no hope for tomorrow. I have no hope to win this battle, let alone this war. My hope does not lie in the struggles of men and beast. My hope lies in the very heart in your chest, for I know that as long as that heart beats, I can live on."

Eraithwen smiled tenderly at him, shaking her head. "You are quite the charmer, as usual. Yet your pretty words do make me smile in such hard times. So thank you, my love. You have given me my hope back."

"I would give you the world if I could." He said, kissing her forehead. "Now, you must sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, and it may as well be our last."

"Then I will dream of paradise." She said, softly cuddling against him.


	14. Chapter 13

It was a long march to Mordor, but once her eyes rested upon the darkness of the Black Gate, she knew it had only been the beginning. Standing taller than any gate she'd ever seen, the gate to Mordor oozed an unwelcome and broken feeling. Just gazing upon it made what little color she had left drain from her face. Her lips itched to whimper while her body tingled to run away. She didn't want to be here, yet she was.

But she was here for a good reason. Either she would fail and Middle Earth would fall into ruin, the battle for retribution claiming her life and all the lives of her loved ones. Or she would emerge victorious, and all of Middle Earth would return to normal, and she would have her revenge on the man behind her homelands ruin. Either way, it would be over soon.

"I can feel him watching." Vanya whispered from where she rested upon Arod.

Inside her stomach turned. The flame inside her burned black, encasing her completely and making her resolve crumble. Just behind the fire she could feel the bright red flames of The Eye watching her every move. He was inside her mind, now, and it pissed her off more than it probably should've.

"Vanya... you're shaking." Legolas commented, but she didn't respond.

She found the fire inside her growing hotter and hotter, hard to hold behind the boundaries of her consciousness She was close to her breaking point now. She could feel the warm hands of her lover on her hips, his soft lips pressing against the back of her neck in encouragement He could feel her anxiety as well, and it unsettled him a bit.

"Breathe, my love..." Legolas whispered against her ear.

Now they were approaching the gate. Their greeting party consisted of quiet a few important people; Gandalf, Eomer, Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir, Eraithwen, Vanya, Legolas, Merry and Pippin. Vanya's eyes were locked on the crevice in the black gate, knowing good and well soon enough it would open.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn called to the gate. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Eraithwen took in an unsteady breath as the silence grew. She reached back, grabbing Haldir's hand in desperation and feeling his strong chest against her back. She knew no matter what came out of that gate, he'd be with her.

Slowly the gate creaked open, the sound seeming to echo off the endless mountains of Middle Earth. Vanya watched with weary eyes as that crevice opened up, fog spilling from the confines of Mordor as well as a lonely horseman, someone she knew she shouldn't take lightly.

The Mouth of Sauron, the dark lords own personal messager, was anything but appealing. His mocking smile was covered in grime and plaque, the rest of his face covered by his large helmet. He smiled at them and it seemed that was all his terrible mouth could do besides lie.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." He said with a dirty smile. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

Eraithwen recoiled with disgust but dared not to speak. She would most definitely get them in trouble if she did.

"We do not come to _treat _with Sauron." Gandalf exclaimed mockingly. "Faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

Vanya felt her fire roaring up in hatred at the mocking laugh the hideous creature made at those words.

"Ah-ha. Old graybeard?" He then acted as if he had quickly remembered something. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

From his cloak, the traitorous creature pulled out a coat of mithril chain mail only big enough to fit a child, or rather, a Hobbit. Vanya could feel Frodo's aura radiating from the object. She swallowed hard, knowing what this "token" could possibly mean...

Legolas gripped her tight, and she knew he was worried by the bubbling of emotion in her stomach. She could hardly control it anymore, she was only hanging on by a thread as it was.

Gandalf caught the Elvish chain mail as the creature threw it to him, gazing on it with some form of uncertainty.

"Frodo!" Pippin whimpered.

"Silence." Gandalf tried weakly, knowing even himself that he was afraid the Hobbit had not made the journey.

"No!" Merry called.

"Silence!" Gandalf said more justly.

The Mouth of Sauron feigned despair, tilting his wretched head in worry.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see." He groveled. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host."

Eraithwen looked over to where Legolas was holding onto Vanya weakly. She sensed something was wrong. Legolas looked broken, unsure of whether or not his friend was still alive. And Vanya looked as if she was holding back from bursting at the seams. She wondered for a moment if she should be worried...

"Who would've known that someone so small could suffer so much pain..." The creature said calmly. "And he did, Gandalf, he did."

Eraithwen watched as Aragorn rode his horse calmly forward, as if he was parting to have a cup of tea with the monsterous being.

"And who is this?" The thing asked. "Isildurs heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

Eraithwen snarled just as Aragorn drew his supposedly broken blade and chopped the Mouth of Saurons' head clean off.

"Guess that concludes negotiations." Haldir muttered to Eraithwen.

"I do not believe it." Aragorn told them. "I _will _not."

The gates to Mordor then opened, thousands of ork warriors pouring through in formation.

"Fall back..." Aragorn called. "Fall back!"

And with that they rode back to join ranks with what little of an army they had left.

Vanya turned her head back to Legolas, her eyes meeting his. He knew then, something was wrong.

"Can you fight?" He whispered to her.

"I can." She told him. "But, just a fair warning, I may lose control, and if I do, you might have to kill me."

"Lose control?" Legolas tilted his head. "Kill you? I promise you, my lady, none of those things are on our list of things to do today. I'll be right here."

She just shook her head, too busy to argue.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn called to the men as they wavered in uncertainly. "Hold your ground."

Eraithwen looked at all their frightened faces, knowing that in her heart she was just as afraid. She wasn't sure what would come of this day, but she knew she was going to fight until she couldn't fight anymore. She would protect her friends, no matter what.

"Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan!" Aragorn called over the ranks. "My brothers! I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of woes, and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth! I bid you stand! Men of the west!"

At that the armies drew their swords, raising them up and preparing for battle. The others did the same, Eraithwen drawing her sword and looking back at Haldir. And though their eyes dripped fear they nodded to each other, clanking swords as if they were in a pub, and smiling.

Vanya's clouded eyes watched as Aragorn turned to the enemy. She reached her pendant as well as her sword. She knew she would need a lot of strength to get through this, and she was going to have to draw it from inside her. She could feel her fathers spirit wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. She knew she could do this, she knew she would be victorious.

Soon their tiny circle of warriors was surrounded by thousands upon thousands of blood thirsty orks. Eraithwen and Haldir looked around with those grins on their faces, ready for battle. Vanya sneered at them, while Legolas remained expressionless. To their side, Gimli took a deep breath, holding on tightly to his beloved axe.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with a bunch of elves." Gimli told them then.

Eraithwen snorted.

"What about side by side by with friends?" Legolas asked, placing his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

Vanya smiled softly despite the war raging inside her.

"Aye." Gimli said, looking at each of them and nodding with a tear in his eye. "I can do that."

Eraithwen grasped his shoulder tightly, squeezing it with care before turning her attention back to the surrounding enemies.

Vanya looked over to the eye hovering over the Black Gate. She felt her world fade and she was falling into nothingness again. He whispered sweet possibilities of power and glory, but she shut off her mind to him, pulling herself back to reality and grasping Legolas' arm tightly. She winced as he forced his way back in, flashing her images of Legolas lying faded among the rubble in a battlefield full of dead mens carcasses. She could see the lifelessness in his brilliant eyes, the even paler complexion of his skin. Her heart cracked at the image and her resolve was broken.

When she opened her eyes the battle had already begun. Around her people were being slaughtered one by one, yet somehow Legolas, Eraithwen and the others had managed to protect her unmoving form as of yet.

Her eyes glowed a brilliant red as they lifted to find the skies being invaded by the countless flying beasts usually rode by ringwraiths. She hissed, to herself, drawing Legolas' attention. He felt his amulet begin to glow as she took a step forward.

Without even her incantation, both Red and Gold dragons flew from the sky, biting all the winged creatures in half before frying them to a crisp.

"Vanya..." Legolas reached for her, but she caught him first.

He was taken aback as she grabbed his arm and the power from inside her radiated through him. He pulled back, knowing this is what happened when she lost control.

"Pandora!" He called.

She was there in an instant, stomping any ork that got in her way. Behind her Dagda did the same, roaring and defending the red dragon as she conversed with Legolas.

"Do you know what to do when she's like this?" Legolas asked her.

Pandora nodded her large head, gazing into the eyes of Vanya before the queen fell limp.

Legolas cut down two orks before Pandora's words caught him.

_I must take her to the skies, up there she will be able to fight safely_. She told him.

Legolas nodded, throwing an unconscious Vanya onto the back of her dragon before turning to Gimli.

"I have a favor." Legolas said before grabbing Gimli and tossing him onto the back of Dagda.

"What did I tell you about tossing a dwarf, you pointy-eared-" Gimli started, but wasn't able to finish since Legolas had climbed up and now Dagda was flying up into the air.

From above the battle looked so much more gruesome. The orks outnumbered them by far, but that wasn't what Legolas was looking for.

"What are we doing up here?!" Gimli demanded. "The battle's down there!"

"We need to find Aragorn!" Legolas told him.

Just as he said it Legolas found the King, falling to the brute strength of a troll.

"No!" Legolas called, Dagda quickly diving into action as he flew top speed to where the troll now had Aragorn pinned to the ground under his abnormally large foot.

Before he even had the chance, Eraithwen was there, chopping off the trolls sword arm in just enough time for Dagda to pummel him under his sharp claws.

Legolas and Gimli jumped off the dragon then, running towards Aragorn and helping him to his feet.

"Where is Vanya?" Eraithwen demanded, Haldir just behind her wondering the same thing.

Legolas looked to the sky and was about to explain before a terrible screech sounded through the valley. With one look Eraithwen could tell the Eye of Sauron was crumbling before their very eyes, and the Black Army was going down with it. The orks and trolls ran for their very eyes at the sight of their defeated master.

The towers of Mordor crashed down and Mount Doom roared in fury. Above the dragons flew down to the ground, Legolas relieved to see Vanya leaping easily off of Pandora to his side. Tears pooled in the eyes of the elves, for they knew what this meant...

They had won. Frodo had destroyed the ring and now Sauron was gone for good. All of their worries and fears had been for nothing. They rose victorious and yelled and screamed in happiness.

Gimli and Eraithwen jumped in circles around each other like children while Haldir watched with a smile on his face. Vanya enveloped Aragorn in a hug, smiling before turning back to Legolas.

"He did it! Frodo did it!" She said, jumping into his arms and kissing his cheek roughly as all of Mordor fell crashing into the ground, taking a good number of orks with it.

However their spirits grew dim when the top blew off Mount Doom and lava rained down. Vanya's heart crumbled for even as the debris slaughtered the remaining Nazgul as they tried desperately to escape, it had engulfed Frodo and Sam with it...

"No..." Vanya whispered, tears in her eyes. "Frodo...Sam... No!"

She screamed, tears beginning to pour down her face as she clung to Legolas. "It's not fair... It's not fair..."

"It can't be!" Eraithwen called as the lava trickled down the sides of Mount Doom. "They could still be alive!"

"How could they survive that, lassie?" Gimli said sadly, his voice choked up with tears.

"Vanya, reach for them." Eraithwen said, grabbing the arm of her friend. "Or Haldir... Someone, I don't care! I'm not skilled in such things... But you just... we have to try."

Haldir reached for her hand, calming her down even as he looked over to Mount Doom, eying every crevice as he reached for any sign of life. Vanya, however, was quicker.

"Breath. I hear someone drawing breath." Vanya called, and that was all it took.

Soon Legolas, Vanya and Eraithwen were all on their dragons, flying full speed towards the erupting volcano.

"There!" Eraithwen called, pointing to the two specks of flesh lying on the rock beneath them, just avoiding the lava.

Aries and Dagda dove, each picking up an unconscious Hobbit and gliding back to safety.


	15. Chapter 14 - Final

They had been back in Rivendell for several days, awaiting Frodo's awakening. Vanya was walking the gardens when Eraithwen found her.

The queen was a sight to see. She was back in one of her beautiful dresses, the silky fabric grazing the ground just so... Her eyes were still full of a strange uncertainty, but no one had bothered to ask why. However Eraithwen knew better than to leave Vanya to her own undoing.

The two hadn't talked much since their arrival. As a matter of fact, they hadn't talked much since Rohan. But that didn't bother them much. They already had a lifetime of words shared between the two of them.

"My lady." Eraithwen said as she approached.

Vanya turned, her auburn hair sliding ever-so-slightly in her face at the movement.

"Yes, Eraithwen?" Vanya asked.

"You're doing well?" Eraithwen questioned as they began walking together.

"As well as I can be, I suppose." Vanya smiled softly. "And you?"

"Haldir has asked me to wed him." Eraithwen chuckled. "It's strange... Marriage seems like such a human thing. But I don't think it will be so bad. I think he just wants an excuse to see me in a dress."

"I imagine you in pants and a tunic even walking down the aisle." Vanya laughed as well. "Congratulations, by the way. That should be interesting."

"Consider this your official invitation." Eraithwen told her. "I imagine the two of you won't be leaving for Valinor so soon..."

Eraithwen sounded sad and Vanya sighed.

"No, I don't think so..." Vanya told her. "All that time, all I could think about was surviving. But now... now that I _have _survived, I'm not quite sure what to do with myself."

"Me either." Eraithwen said. "I know I want to return to Caras Galadhorn... After that? I'm not sure."

There was a slight pause in conversation as they both considered this. After a few moments, they stopped and looked up at one of the many waterfalls cascading down the valley.

"I want to go home..." Vanya whispered. "I want to, but I'm not sure if I can."

Eraithwen pursed her lips before reaching for Vanya's hand. She squeezed her fingers, not daring to say a word, for she felt the same way.

Vanya happened upon Legolas looking out over the balcony near the entrance that evening. The stars were overhead and the moon smiled upon him, but he looked unsure of himself.

She walked up behind him, running her smooth hand up his back. He stood from his leaning position and turned to her, smiling before placing his hand on her cheek. He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her.

"Something troubles you?" Vanya asked quietly.

He shook his head. "No, my love. All is well... I have you here, alive. All is well."

She sighed. "Where do we go from here, Legolas?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure."

"Then... can we go back home?" She asked quietly. "I wish to go to Faelooke... just once before we sail our final trip to where our kin wait. I want to see it one last time. A hundred years is so long..."

Legolas moved back, brushing his thumb under her eye and smiling down at her.

"Of course, Vanya." He told her. "However I do not intend to sail so soon... Aragorn..."

"I understand." She smiled softly at him. "You wish to wait for his passing and I respect that. I will wait with you."

His expression softened and he kissed her forehead again. "I am blessed to have you, Vanya."

"As am I." She whispered back.

Haldir walked into the quarters he shared with Eraithwen that night, swinging his cloak off and hanging it over the hook next to the doorway. The natural light of the moon shown through the open room, the breeze brushing past him as his eyes searched for his love.

Eraithwen was laying on the bed, dressed in only her tunic yet again. Her face was quiet with slumber and it warmed Haldir's heart just to see her. He slowly undressed and laid next to her, not daring to disturb her sleep.

But she was a lighter sleeper than he remembered. She stirred slightly before lifting her head to look at him. She smiled softly, moving to lay her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Soon, Frodo will wake up." She told him.

"Yes." He told her. "And then you said you wished to return to Lothlorien?"

"Yes..." She told him softly. "Also, I..."

Her words strayed off, her thoughts timid to be spoken. Haldir glanced down at her with questioning eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

She bit her lip before speaking. "Can we return to Faelooke?"

"Why are you so scared to ask such an honest question?" Haldir laughed a little. "I will follow you anywhere you wish to go, my love. Anywhere..."

Eraithwen smiled softly and sighed to herself. "Thank you, Haldir."

"I need no thanks." Haldir pressed a kiss to her temple. "Now go to sleep."

"Sing to me." She told him as she nuzzled her nose against his chest.

He laughed softly before he began singing to her a song about his own homeland, Lothlorien.

**A/N: **wait patiently for the sequel my friends. :) It'll be a little... different than this story. 3


End file.
